Fun with the Holidays
by I See Dead Animals
Summary: Holidays are supposed to bring fun, right? Throw a little bit of crazy into the mix and things are about to get interesting. A series of interrelated snippets. AU, Eventual Sess/Kag, minor language. Complete.
1. New Years - Jan 1st

**A/N: SO! The start of a new story~ This one will take the entire year for different days and such to complete. I grabbed the ones that I thought would be funny for the characters to play out.** **I wanted to do something interesting so I looked up fun holidays and found all of these. I've thoroughly enjoyed writing every single chapter and I hope you will do.**

 **Now something to say before anything else, I've made Miroku, Bankotsu, and Kagome siblings for shits and giggles. If you're put off by that, please hit the back button and let me have my fun :D**

 _ **This has taken a little more than a year already to get a little more than half of the stories already completed~ I started this story in September of 2017.**_

 **Title: Through a Year of Holidays**

 **Summary: Holidays are supposed to bring fun, right? Throw a little bit of crazy into the mix and things are about to get interesting. A series of interrelated snippets.**

 **Rating: T with language**

 **Otherwise, please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This is purely for my own amusement.**

 **New Years Day**

Kagome looked up to the stars after she had put her son to bed. She wondered what she was going to put down for a new year's resolution. She almost always made one up but never actually fell through with getting it done.

What was she looking for? Love? Family? Work?

Well, she knew that she was practically deaf to love; that was the one thing she never was really good at working on.

Family, she thought with a smile. She had within the year—last year, she had to get used to saying that now. She had adopted her son and he was now her family.

As for work, well, it was just as bad as her love life.

She glanced back up to the stars and whispered, "I hope to be able to find something to do with my life, something that will bring joy back into my life."

x

Sesshomaru stared at his brother as he drunkenly danced around the living room. Honestly, why did every holiday that involved his brother have to have alcohol in it? Shaking his head, he meandered his way to the balcony.

Glass in hand, he sighed, leaning against the railing. In the background he could hear his family saying their new year's resolutions. He never made one, simply because he never followed through with them. Well that, and it was practically useless to him. If he wanted something, then he would simply get it done.

He didn't need some excuse to the holiday to _say_ what he planned on doing. He looked up to the sky and wondered what this year was going to hold. He hoped that it wouldn't be anything bad.

If he could've said anything to his future self, he would've told him to run.

 **Words: 297**

 **Reviews are welcomed.**


	2. Fruitcake Toss Day - Jan 3rd

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This is purely for my own amusement.**

 **Fruitcake Toss Day**

"Okay so all we gotta do is see who throws it the furthest right?" Inuyasha asked, furrowing his brows as he stared at the unpackaged fruitcake box in his hand. His father was standing next to him also staring at the box in his hand.

"That's what Rin said at least," he responded, still not all that sure what he was supposed to be doing. As if on cue though, Rin came up to the both of them, holding a fruitcake herself. "Hun, can you explain it to us again?"

She gave a blank look before giggling. "How hard it is to understand throwing a cake? Whoever throws it the furthest, wins." With that, she took out the questionable cake out of its packaging and threw it.

It didn't go very far though. Since she was a small child and she didn't have the best throwing arm, it merely landed a few feet from where she was standing. Inuyasha and Touga fought back a grin.

Inuyasha didn't even take out the cake, he never liked the smell of those cakes so he threw it and it sailed over their fence and into the neighbors yard. "Whoops... guess I don't know my own strength." Rin looked on in awe as she looked to her fruitcake on the floor four feet from her.

"Uncle Inu, that's not fair!"

"You gonna try to back out with that you said?" he wondered, looking at his nails as if he was bored. The grin that was on his face however, said otherwise. She heavily pouted.

They watched together as Touga threw his and gaped as it went in two neighbors yards over. He grinned. "I believe I win~"

Something zipped past over their heads and they only had a second to see what it was before it crashed into the lake with a loud splash echoing in the day. All heads turned behind themselves as a voice said, "I win."

Inuyasha looked around the area. That had totally Sesshomaru's voice but he was nowhere in sight! "Sesshomaru just pulled a Houdini over us all. He was clearly here and poof, gone!"

Touga blinked in wonder. His youngest son was right. Where was his oldest?

Rin giggled. "Dad sure knows how to stun people."

 **Words: 380**

 **Reviews are welcomed~**


	3. Word Nerd Day - Jan 9th

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This is purely for my own amusement.**

 **Word Nerd Day**

"Since it's Word Nerd Day, I'm gonna try to push my limits of figuring out different words!" she encouraged herself.

First she tried out crosswords. She failed at that horribly.

Second she tried to use words that she thought were big as she talked. She was too dumb to think of something like that.

Then she just decided to look up words she didn't know on the computer. That was so much easier.

She still ended up with a headache.

Miroku comes walking into the office room as he said, "How are you feeling my dear sister? Enervated? Jaded? Perhaps you're feeling crestfallen? Despondent? Harrowing? If not that, then perhaps you're feeling blithe? Beatific? Buoyant?"

Bankotsu started laughing from the living room, knowing that his sister was having a hard time and Miroku felt the need to help her out.

She groaned loudly enough to wake up the neighboring houses. "Shut up!"

"Oh so you're now feeling like you're vexatious, galling, nettlesome?"

"Miroku, shut up if you know what's good for you!"

"You know, you're making me feel discombobulated, antsy, fraught," he continued to list, clearly ignoring the danger. Bankotsu was by now wheezing at this point.

Kagome slowly started to growl before she pounced on her brother. Miroku didn't have enough time to move and had been thrown down to the ground as his sister then proceeded to torture him, by tickling him. "Bank! H-Help a brother o-out!"

"Nope, you walked right into that one. She did warn you~"

 **Words: 250**

 **Reviews are welcomed~**


	4. Cut Your Energy Cost Day - Jan 10th

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This is purely for my own amusement.**

 **Cut Your Energy Cost Day**

Not that anyone could see but Kagome was sitting in the living, drinking a nice cup of hot chocolate with a smile on her face.

Why was there a smile on her face? Well, she had made it so that throughout the house, no one could turn on the lights. And then there was the fact that she could heard everything. This including hearing her brothers trip over their own feet as they tried to get through the house.

She currently had her son sitting in her lap with his own drink as they held back their laughter. "Uncle Ban and uncle Roku are hilarious in the dark," Shippo said, stifling his laugh behind his cup.

Souta had come to sit beside his sister and his littlest nephew. "You're enjoying yourself, aren't you sis?"

"You know it."

There was a shadow that looked a little like Bankotsu as he tried to get down the stairs. He promptly fell down there as Kagome and Souta let out nervous laughs before coming over to help him up.

He groaned in dramatic agony, pretending that he was in severe pain. "Oh knock it off Bank. You tripped over two steps," Souta chuckled.

"Hey! I could've easily broken a bone!"

Miroku's voice echoed throughout the house, "Can we turn on the lights please?" It sounded like he was begging.

Kagome laughed. "Nope~" Both the brothers protested at her no as Souta crackled when his sister added, "I've also taken away your phones so you can't use them for light."

Loud sounds of disapproval went through the house in that moment. "What's caused this madness?" Miroku asked, unhappy.

"Yeah, what he said."

"It's Cut Your Energy Cost Day! No lights for today!"

All groaned, even Souta as Shippo giggled. They all could hear Kagome's smirk.

 **Words: 300**

 **Reviews are welcomed~**


	5. Make Your Dreams Come True Day - Jan 13t

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This is purely for my own amusement.**

 **Make Your Dreams Come True Day**

Rin was talking nonstop to her father about random things. She knew that he wasn't listening as best as he could since he was working on his computer.

She didn't mind as much but she wanted to fully see how far that attention could go. "So I was thinking I should get a pony," she was saying. Rin watched as her father nodded absentmindedly as he typed on the computer. "It would be awesome, don't you think? I could go riding everyday and play and pet the pony!"

"That's nice," Sesshomaru said.

The child frowned. Time to put her plan into motion. "Maybe I'll see myself on a corner to get the pony."

Her father whipped his head to her, praying that he had _heard_ her wrong. "What did you just say?"

"So we'll get the pony?" she hoped, clasping her hands together as she gave him a puppy pout. Rin resisted the urge to laugh at her father's current expression.

"What did you just say?" he repeated seriously.

She blinked at the tone before caving, "That I should sell myself on a corner to get the pony?"

"Where did you hear that?"

"Uncle Inu~"

He was going to kill his brother. _"Inuyasha!"_ he bellowed.

Somewhere upstairs, someone scrambled to hide.

"I'll take some chocolate cake to compromise though," she added as her father twitched but went to make the cake for her. She happily followed him.

"Any reason as to why you asked for a pony?" he questioned her as he found the recipe.

"It's Make Your Dreams Come True Day!"

Someone above in the heavens was laughing at him, he just _knew_ it.

 **Words: 277**

 **Reviews are welcomed~**


	6. Organize Your Home Day - Jan 14th

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This is purely for my own amusement.**

 **Organize Your Home Day**

Kagome started with the living room, cleaning from top to bottom. Taking everything out and dusting them off before putting them back in their original spot.

Then she worked on the kitchen, doing the exact same thing as she did for the living room. Bankotsu was the one that had seen her doing this and didn't think anything of it, going about his day like his sister wasn't in one of her cleaning sessions.

She moved from the kitchen to the bathroom and from there, her room. She glided throughout every room with ease before working on her brothers rooms. She didn't think as she clean, cleaning being her only focus.

Currently she was taking a small break for something to drink as she sat down on the couch. Kagome heard both Bankotsu's and Miroku's scream. Now what was their issue? "What's going on?" she wondered, looking up at them as they leaned against the railing on the second floor.

"Where is my _stash_?" Miroku was the first to ask her and his brother motioned his hand to him as if that was the same question he had wanted to ask as well.

She took a moment to understand what he was asking before she smirked. "Oh, that."

"Yes, that, where the hell is it?"

Clearing her throat, she explained, "Closet, left side, under the wooden floor, third board from the right."

They stare at her like she had lost her mind before thinking why the hell didn't they think of putting it there! That was a better place than where it was originally...

Just to be sure, they left her to go in search for the _stash._

She chuckled wickedly.

 **Words: 281**

 **Reviews are welcomed~**


	7. National Hug Day - Jan 21st

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This is purely for my own amusement.**

 **National Hug Day**

Rin was grinning as she hugged her classmates. This went on for hours throughout the day until she was picked up by her father and uncle. "Uncle Inu!" she cried, giving him enough of a warning as she sailed through the air, landing in his arms. She tightly hugged him.

He laughed at her actions and hugged her back. "Hey there munchkin! How was school?"

"It was fun! Everyone was hugging each other!" she told him as her father gave her an odd look. Inuyasha furrowed his brows in wonder.

"Right and why was everyone hugging one another?" Sesshomaru asked as they walked to the car. Putting Rin in, the brothers got in the front seats.

"You don't know what day it is today?" Rin looked like someone just told her that she wasn't able to have candy anymore.

The brothers shared a look, both silently asking the other what was going on. Inuyasha shrugged with a motion of his hands, he didn't know what she was talking about. Sesshomaru looked back to the road and took off.

"Dad," she whined. "It's National Hug Day! You're supposed to be hugging everyone! Even people you don't know!"

"That just seems like a way to get sick," her father said dryly.

Inuyasha turned around so that he could look at his niece. "Your father doesn't like fun remember? Actually, I don't he even knows what fun is."

"That's why I'm here! So I can hug everyone! Uncle Inu, you should hug everyone too!" He shook his head, not finding the _fun_ in that.

"Only if I haven't seen the person in over two months would I ever hug anyone. However, since I always already see my family, there's no reason to hug anyone, let alone a stranger."

"Where's the fun in that?" she asked softly.

"Sometimes, there's no such thing as fun." Inuyasha took a moment to himself before he growled. He glared at his brother and said, "Your sayings are rubbing off on me in a very bad way." Sesshomaru merely smirked.

Of course low and behold, Rin got sick two days later.

 **Words: 352**

 **Reviews are welcomed~**


	8. Compliment Day - Jan 24th

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This is purely for my own amusement.**

 **Compliment Day**

First she startled Souta by saying, "Thanks for being the only brother that doesn't horribly embarrass me." He merely looked at her like she lost her head. She added, "Thought I'd say I love you as well, in case you didn't know." Souta gawked as she walked away.

"What the hell?" he muttered to himself.

Second she scared the hell out of Miroku. "I appreciate you by the way," she told while she was watching tv with him. He gave her a side glance in wonder. "By the way, your infinite knowledge is something I look forward to when I don't know something." Kagome got up after that to go find her last brother.

"Way to scare me sis..." he said.

Bankotsu was easy to locate; simply follow the sounds of eating. She popped her head into the kitchen and told him, "Thanks for everything you do." The spoon in his mouth froze as he raised an eyebrow to her in question. "If it weren't for you, I'd be lost." She too then left him to his food.

Later that day, Souta came up to his older brothers and asked, "Did sis randomly give out _nice_ things to say to you as well?"

"She got to you too?" Miroku looked thoughtful.

"She did, that's why I wanted to know why. Do you have any idea as to why she did such a thing?"

Bankotsu snorted. "Aside from the fact that she's crazy?"

"Yeah, aside from that." Souta smiled.

"It's Compliment Day!" Kagome chirped, making the three of them jump and stare at her in awe. They didn't even hear her! "Love you guys~" She poofed away after that.

"We don't ever talk about this day," Miroku informed.

"Agreed."

 **Words: 288**

 **Reviews are welcomed~**

 **A/N: I'm trying something new out where I don't just jump into the romance. I'm sorry that for some readers it's going slow but it's slowly building up to that part for a reason. In** **actuality, things take time. Your patience will be rewarded but you will be waiting for a little bit. This story will pick up later but until they meet, it will be slow. Sorry to those that it's not to your liking for the time being.**


	9. Opposite Day - Jan 25th

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This is purely for my own amusement.**

 **Opposite Day**

She was purposely dressed like a guy. She went as far as to use a wig in order for her to cover up her long hair. Kagome now had a spiky short wig that was blond. Grabbing contacts, she put them in her eyes, blinking to get comfortable and looked back to the mirror.

Staring back at her was a brown eyed, blond haired disguise of a male. She had wrapped her chest in gauze, making her somewhat flatter than she was. She grabbed her favorite over-sized hoodie that was at least three times too big, hiding any curves that she missed, and a black shirt.

Deciding on grey sweat pants since it wasn't like she had anywhere to go, and some black shoes that she totally stole from Bankotsu, she walked out of the bathroom. Sadly there wasn't anything that she could do about her voice and there was no way that her voice could get to the tone of a guy's, she left it as is. Well that, and she thought that it would be best if she didn't say anything whatsoever.

She wanted to see what would happen with her brothers and their friends, since some of them were over at the house at the moment. Composing herself, she went downstairs and glided into the kitchen, hearing one of her brothers' friend's ask, "Who the _hell_ was that?"

Miroku answered, "I have no clue." He sounded rather surprised and scared. Kagome guessed it had something to do with the fact that she looked entirely different. Maybe they thought that a stranger was in the house. She inwardly chuckled as she grabbed something to snack on—chips—and walked back out.

Ignoring the strange looks she was getting, she plopped down in between Bankotsu and Miroku. Both of them shared a troubled look before Bankotsu questioned, "Look dude, I don't know who you are and I'm deeply disturbed on the fact that I don't know _how_ you got into this house, but who the hell are you?"

She didn't say anything as she grabbed the remote and switched it to the cooking channel. Kagome saw out of the corner of her eyes her brothers trying to get her attention before asking their friends for their help.

Naraku, being the closest to Miroku, stood up and then grabbed Kagome by her hoodie. He yanked her up and now she was eye level to his red eyes. He studied her for a second before smirking. He placed her back down and said, "Don't worry about _him_. _He's_ harmless."

"But Naraku, this stranger is in our house! You kick him out," Miroku complained as Naraku grinned.

"Your house, you kick _him_ out."

Bankotsu narrowed his eyes on Naraku, who had kept emphasizing on the him part. The question was why? And then the stranger decided to press himself against him. Totally freaked out, he jumped over the couch, backing away from this guy.

Kagome tried so hard to hold in her laughter but by god, that was the best reaction! She turned around and smiled. "What's wrong my twin, surely you don't mind your sister cuddling up against you?" she chimed in as Naraku snorted.

Her brother's reaction to her voice was ten times better. He stood there gaping like a fish, opening and closing his mouth trying to form some words but ended up just staring at her wide eyed.

"Nicely done Kagome," Naraku commented, making conversation. "Why are you dressed as such?"

"It's Opposite Day!" she chirped with a smile. It looked so different since she wasn't dressed as she normally was but that was the whole point. "I figured there's nothing more opposite than me changing my gender for a day. I think I pulled it off quite nicely."

"Impressive," Kouga said from the other side of Naraku. He looked her over and at first glance, he would swear it was a male but listening to her voice and her actions said differently.

Miroku joined his brother in gaping at their sister. Both were totally speechless as Souta came through the front door. He stared at his brothers then to the blond on the couch. He grinned as he acknowledged, "Hey Kagome."

This caused everyone in the room to burst into crazed laughter.

 **Words: 715**

 **Reviews are welcomed~**


	10. Chocolate Cake Day - Jan 27th

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This is purely for my own amusement.**

 **Chocolate Cake Day**

Inuyasha was currently looking for a certain recipe that his father had in the kitchen. It was supposedly a really good cake recipe. He just had to find it.

Rin had come to ask him to make a cake and when he asked why his brother couldn't just make it, she simply answered saying that she knew he would make it funnier for her. He didn't quite understand that but still, went to make it for her.

Having found the slip of paper, behind a series of notes and envelopes, he got to work.

It was some time later that Sesshomaru walked into the kitchen, looking for the reason why the house smelled like a dead fish. His eyes traveled over everything that was a mess in the kitchen before called for his father.

Touga came out of his office and walked into the area before gawking at the mess that Inuyasha was causing. Rin came over a few short minutes later to find her grandfather, standing in the same spot she had seen him in before.

Sesshomaru glanced down to his daughter and asked, "What possessed him to do this?"

"Cause I thought it was be funny and cause it's Chocolate Cake Day!"

Right...

"My kitchen..." Touga mumbled as a slow tick formed on his left eyebrow. "Inuyasha, what have you done?"

The male looked up from his work to see the rest of his family staring at him like he did something that he wasn't supposed to. "What?"

"Little brother, why is the stove on fire?" Inuyasha looked over to see a small fire on top of the stove and stared at it. How did that happen? He hadn't even touched the stove just yet!

"I have no clue?"

"Son, why is there chocolate dripping from the ceiling?" Inuyasha looked up to the ceiling and gaped. There was chocolate dripping! He had been in the zone and didn't even notice! "Or perhaps you would like to tell me what in the hell is on the sliding glass door?"

All eyes turned to the door to see chocolate sliding down it, creating a ring of the mess at the bottom of the floor with something that looked like flakes that went along with it. Inuyasha racked his brain to figure it out before his shoulders drooped. "I don't know."

"Uncle Inu, why is there frosting all over the floor?" Rin innocent asked with a tilt of head. She looked ready to eat the kitchen as her mouth drooled.

"I don't know, okay?" he answered annoyed. He didn't understand how any of the mess happened!

"How did everything happen when you didn't even put the ingredients in the oven?"

"Why is everything so watery?"

"Why does my kitchen look like a war zone?"

"Shut up!" Inuyasha snapped. "I don't know!"

Touga frowned. "Clean it up, now."

The youngest son gaped at his father as his brother smirked, dragging his daughter away from her uncle. It was all Rin's fault though! Inuyasha watched as Rin gave him a knowing wave and smiled. He gaped at her after that too.

 **Words: 518**

 **Reviews are welcomed~**


	11. Backwards Day - Jan 31st

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This is purely for my own amusement.**

 **Backwards Day**

Bankotsu wasn't even awake when this was happening. Miroku, however, was and he had watched his sister stay up all night, just to go to bed in the morning.

Then he observed as she woke up at five in the afternoon and ate dinner; full of chicken, potatoes, and vegetables. She didn't even like her greens! Then she had lunch two hours later before having breakfast at night. All those meals had the dessert first.

Finally he couldn't take it anymore and had to ask, "What the hell are you doing?"

She simply answered, "It's Backwards Day! I did everything backwards today!"

And she did. Walking backwards, eating backwards, moving backwards in general. Miroku envied Bankotsu's ability to sleep through everything that happened that day.

His sister was a nut case, that was all there was to it, end of story. Shaking his head, he decided that it was best if he tried to get some sleep. Tomorrow was probably another day of her and her crazy, most likely random, holidays.

Bankotsu had woken up sometime around eleven at night and walked out of his room. He took one look at Kagome, who was currently walking backwards, disappearing into the kitchen, and he glided back into his room. There was no way he was going near crazy at this time of night.

 **Words: 222**

 **Reviews are welcomed~**


	12. Word Naked Day - Feb 1st

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This is purely for my own amusement.**

 **Work Naked Day**

Knowing that she was alone at home, Kagome stripped of everything she was currently wearing and worked at home, completely naked.

Her brothers were out with their friends and her son was at school. It worked out perfectly.

Or it did until she heard the front door open and Miroku say, "Odd, I thought for sure Kagome was here. Oh well guys, make yourselves at home."

She didn't have enough time to go anywhere and stood there frozen as Bankotsu walked into the kitchen. He took a moment, blinking rapidly before his brain caught up with his eyes and he yelled out, turning around with a blush, "Kagome, what the hell?!"

"Uh... well... you see..." she stuttered, completely embarrassed.

Miroku, from the other room, asked, "Bank, what's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Bankotsu quickly took off his jacket and pants before throwing them to his sister, who had a moment of looking entirely grateful. In record time, she was dressed, zipping up the jacket as Miroku came into the room.

"Oh you are here." Her other brother took note to Bankotsu's flushed face and Kagome's body blush and questioned, "Did I miss something?" He then noticed his brother's lack of clothes. "Why is our beloved sister wearing your clothes?" Miroku smirked knowingly. "Was she doing something _sinful_?"

"No!"

"Yes!"

Kagome flushed harder as Miroku's inner pervert came out. "Oh really? Please tell me _but_ then again, judging by the fact that you're in Bank's clothes, I can only assume that you were walking around here naked?" She felt like she could just die of embarrassment in that moment as Kouga and Inuyasha walked into the area.

Both of them saw Kagome in the clothing that Bankotsu had been wearing as twin smirks crossed over their faces. They _knew_.

 **Words: 295**

 **Reviews are welcomed~**


	13. Eat Ice Cream 4 Breakfast Day - Feb 4th

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This is purely for my own amusement.**

 **Eat Ice Cream for Breakfast Day**

Rin was sitting at the kitchen table with a couple of tubs of ice cream. She had no means of stopping anytime soon either.

This was supposedly her breakfast. All good things come to end eventually though.

It's a few short moments later that she ran to the bathroom.

This is how Inuyasha finds her, groaning on the floor. "Hey Sess?!" he called out throughout the house for his brother. Sesshomaru came to the doorway and looked down to his daughter on the floor. "What's wrong with her?"

He glanced to Rin before going to look around the house to see what Rin had gotten into. It had led him to the kitchen, where he was left staring wide eyed at the table.

Inuyasha came to find him to figure out what was taking him so long only to see his brother staring at the kitchen table. It had three cartons of ice cream on top of it. "Did she tell you why?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah... mumbled something about Eat Ice Cream for Breakfast Day."

"That explains it. She ate three cartons."

His little brother's expression of gaping like a fish summed up what they both were feeling; utter disbelief.

 **Words: 203**

 **Reviews are welcomed~**


	14. Send a Card to a Friend Day - Feb 7th

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This is purely for my own amusement.**

 **Send a Card to a Friend Day**

Kagome sat down to write a letter to a friend she had heard from in a long while. She was alone in the house at the moment and for that she was thankful.

 _Dear Sango,_

 _Soo, long time no chat right? I just wanted to check up on you the old fashioned way. It'll be a nice change from technology I would hope._

 _It's getting close to Valentine's Day. You doing anything for that day? I heard something from Miroku saying that you were thinking about coming over here for a little while? Please tell that's true. I would love another girl around me for a bit._ That _would be a welcomed change. There's too many guys I tell you!_

 _How's your little brother doing? Would he be coming with you if you do actually come here? I sure haven't seen him in a while. He's probably taller than me by now!_

 _Anyways, I just wanted to say hi and that I hope you come visit!_

 _Much love your best friend,_

 _Kagome~_

She looked at her letter and nodded in approval to herself before heading off to mail the letter. She wanted it to make Sango feel special.

In hindsight, she could've just walked over to Sango's place. She took the more difficult route for funsies.

 **Words: 217**

 **Reviews are welcomed~**


	15. Laugh and get Rich Day - Feb 8th

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This is purely for my own amusement.**

 **Laugh and get Rich Day**

Inuyasha came up with a way to get a laugh out of his niece and rile up his brother at the same time. It was wonderful.

The joys of dad jokes.

His brother hated them, Rin loved it. It was a win-win in his book.

"For every time that I can get you to laugh Rin, you will get a dollar," he was saying as her eyes lit up at the thought of getting money.

"Is this cause it's Laugh and get Rich Day?" she asked as both the brothers stared at her funnily.

Her uncle shook his head in wonder at her. "Sure, we'll go with that. Ready?" Inuyasha made sure that he had a couple of ones lying next to him as he pulled up the web page on his phone. "Did you hear the news? FedEx and UPS are merging. They're going to go by the name Fed-Up from on."

Rin giggled as Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitched. Inuyasha threw a dollar at Rin for laughing. "Little brother, you are not funny."

"Sure I am! This is a great way for Rin to make a little money~"

"Next one!" she ordered.

"What do you call cheese that isn't yours?"

"Nacho cheese," Sesshomaru deadpanned as Inuyasha glared at him.

He huffed. "Way to ruin her fun, and mine."

"Your fun I look forward to ruining."

Rin still managed to laugh, but mostly because it was funny watching the brothers annoy each other. Not that she would ever say that to them... or at least not until she was older. She was rewarded another dollar.

"What do you get when you cross a snowman with a vampire?" Inuyasha asked, glaring at his brother, just waiting for him to answer.

"Frostbite." There he goes.

"Seriously, why are you even here if you're going to ruin all the fun?"

"To prove you're not funny."

"It's a little funny," Rin admitted as cupped her mouth. Her laugh still came through though. They looked over to her as she looked away, still giggling. She cheered when a dollar landed in her lap.

Inuyasha scrolled down the list for a second, looking for one where his brother wouldn't be able to answer. Finally he said, "I would avoid the sushi if I was you. It's a little fishy."

Rin snorted. "But it's that the point? All sushi is fishy!" Yay, more money!

"Exactly," he nodded. He stole a glance to Sesshomaru, who had his lip curled. Inuyasha couldn't tell if he was looking to laugh or scowl. Regardless, he told his finale joke, "Why did the invisible man turn down the job offer?"

"He couldn't see himself doing it."

"Damn it Sesshomaru! Shoo fly would you!" Inuyasha growled at his brother as Rin burst into laughter. "Seriously, you're not welcomed here!"

"I think I should be more worried that Sesshomaru actually _knows_ dad jokes," their father stated, standing at the doorway with a look of amusement on his face.

Sesshomaru left the room before anyone could say anything.

The three of them chuckled at his retreat as Rin won herself the last dollar.

 **Words: 519**

 **Reviews are welcomed~**


	16. Umbrella Day - Feb 10th

**A/N: My bad, belated chapter xD**

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This is purely for my own amusement.**

 **Umbrella Day**

Kagome decides to go for a walk but not before grabbing her trusty umbrella. She opened it up as she carried on her way.

She ignored all the looks she was getting as she continued to walk. Kagome made her way over to where she saw someone that looked familiar. She poked her head in between the two of them and asked, "What'cha doing?"

They both jumped away from her, the action causing her to giggle. "Shit, way to give us a heart attack Kagome!" exclaimed one male.

"Christ woman, shouldn't you know by now, _not_ to sneak up on us?"

"But Naraku!" she whined with a smile. "It's more fun that way!"

He didn't look amused. He then eyed the umbrella in her hand. "Any reason as to why you're using a umbrella during the day?"

"It's Umbrella Day!"

Both males shared a glance together as if to judge if the other knew what she was talking about. "Don't look at me, I don't know what's she's on about..."

"Have you ever thought about checking yourself into a mental institution? Because if you haven't, Kouga and I will happily bring you," he stated as Kagome giggled.

"If not that, then maybe a therapist? Cause I don't know how many more 'supposed' holidays I can take," Kouga added his input.

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm not _that_ crazy." Twin blank looks were aimed back at her. "Really!"

Naraku sighed as he smirked to Kouga. "You grab her, I'll start the car?"

"I think we're gonna need something stronger than just my hands."

"You're right. Let's throw her in the trunk."

Kouga chortled as Kagome paled at the thought of that happening.

 **Words: 278**

 **Reviews are welcomed~**


	17. Lost Penny Day - Feb 12th

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This is purely for my own amusement.**

 **Lost Penny Day**

"Okay Ship, any questions?" his mother asked, eye level to him. He tilted his head to the side and nodded.

"What do we do afterwards?"

Kagome placed a finger to her chin in thought as she looked to the ceiling. "Well, afterwards we're supposed to gather everything we've collected and give it to charity."

Shippo's eyes lit up at that. "Can we donate everything we find to the orphanage that I was in?"

"That's a great idea!" She was excited that Shippo suggested that. "Sure we will! But we gotta collect as much as possible, ready?" He nodded eagerly as his mother counted down from three and then the two of them were off.

They searched the house from top to bottom looking for all loose change. Shippo was small and thus had a huge advantage against his mother. He was able to fit into smaller nooks. Kagome found that completely unfair.

It was after two hours of digging through the house that the two of them sat down on the couch, out of breath. Both of them tried to outdo the other. Shippo found a shirtful of coins; he had realized as he was picking things up that his hands weren't enough space. Hence why he used his shirt.

His mother was gaping at him that he managed to find that many coins. "I think I win, right?" Shippo questioned cheekily as Kagome ruffled his hair with a laugh. Shippo found ten dollars worth of coins while Kagome only found eight dollars.

"Yes, yes, you win you little cheating munchkin." Shippo gave her a toothy grin.

x

Shippo was holding onto the jar of heavy coins in his arms as his mother led him up the stairs into the orphanage. He looked around the place. It didn't seem to change as much from the last time he was here. He bit back a smile, thinking about the day that he had gotten adopted.

"Since today is Lost Penny Day, we thought that we would give you the money that we found. It's not much but every bit counts, right?" Kagome was saying; the head of the place smiling at her lovingly.

"Thank you very much miss Higurashi! It's very much appreciated," he said with a smile. He shuffled over to a desk and added, "This is just a small form for you to fill out and I'll be right back."

Shippo placed the jar on the desk and peered over to what his mother was doing. "Shippo?" asked a small girl as Shippo turned around to see who called him.

"Rin!" he called out, all grins as he ran over to her. The two of them hugged each other tightly as if they hadn't seen each other in forever. "Mama, meet Rin!"

Kagome looked up from her paperwork and saw the cutest little girl she's ever seen. She bent down, sitting on the ball of her feet. She smiled at the girl. "It's nice to meet you, sweetie. I'm Kagome, Shippo's mother."

"Nice to meet you as well! I'm Rin!" She smiled happily. Rin looked in awe at the red-haired child. "I didn't know that you got adopted?"

"Yeah," he answered, rubbing his neck in a nervous manner. "What are you doing here though? I thought you got adopted before me?"

"Oh! I did, but I'm here with my grandpa for Lost Penny Day. We found lots of coins around the house," she bubbled on. "It was really fun, especially when my uncle joined in!" Shippo grinned at her.

A white-haired male came into the room with an elder woman informing him that after this woman, Kagome, was done with her paperwork, that he could fill out the form for the donation. Rin turned around to see her grandpa and beamed up at him. He smiled down at her as Shippo gaped at him. "Ship, it's impolite to stare," his mother scolded lightly.

"But mom!" he whined as Kagome gave him a blank look. "He's really pretty!" The male chuckled at the innocent child.

"Oh my god, forgive him," she said, a blush of embarrassment across on her cheeks.

"It's quite all right. No harm done," he told her. He turned his attention to his grand-daughter. "You almost ready to go Rin?"

"Yep! But grandpa, look it's Shippo! He was my only friend here when I was waiting to be adopted," Rin informed as Kagome looked surprised at hearing that. It was clear that she didn't know anything about it.

"Really now? Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Shippo."

Shippo smiled one of his brightest smiles. "Likewise."

"And who is the woman behind you Shippo?"

"That's my mama, Kagome."

Kagome had gone back to filling out the donation slip, thus wasn't paying attention. She signed her name and taped the donation paper to the jar before turning around to see three sets of eyes aimed at her. She flushed at the attention. "Uh..."

He chuckled at her. "It's nice to meet you Kagome. I'm Touga."

"Nice to meet you. Glad she found a good family."

"She found an entire entourage," he said dryly but it still had Kagome giggling. "What brings you here?" She pointed to the jar that she left on the desk. "Ah, the holiday I take it?"

"Yep~"

"It's fate then." Both Kagome and Shippo looked confused. He grinned at them. "That Rin reconnected with her friend, of course." Shippo nodded as Rin hugged him.

x

Touga had just gotten home from donating the coins to Rin's orphanage. He was holding onto her hand as they walked into the living room to find the rest of the family watching tv. "Hey dad," his youngest greeted, without taking his eyes off the tv. His oldest merely grunted in welcome.

Rin let go of his hand to hop into her father's lap. At that motion, the male groaned but forced a smile to his daughter. Touga resisted the urge to laugh; that was priceless! "Welcome back Rin. Did anything happen?" he inquired.

"Uh-huh! I saw my best friend Shippo! It was really good to see him, I had missed him a lot."

Her uncle paused the tv, suddenly interested in the conversation. "That small tyke that wished he could come with us when we adopted you?"

"Mhm! He's my first friend I had ever made so it was good to see him again," she told with a bright grin.

"We also met his mother," Touga said, from behind the couch. His sons looked over to him in wonder. "She was really pretty, that's for sure."

"And nice too! She said that I can come over to see Shippo anytime I wanted!"

"Maybe too nice..." her uncle muttered under his breath.

She hugged her father before waving a piece of paper in front of him. "She gave me her number so I can call anytime I wanted to talk to Shippo!"

 **Words: 1,153**

 **Reviews are welcomed~**


	18. Valentine's Day - Feb 14th

**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Hope it's going well. I full intend to have myself some pizza, a drink, and a movie. Alone. Because that's my life. xD**

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This is purely for my own amusement.**

 **Valentine's Day**

Kagome sat in a bar, slowly drinking some concoction. She didn't question what was in it as long as she got drunk and forgot what happened today. It wasn't like she hated this day. It was just that she hated the _knowing_ that she was single.

She decided to move away from the bar and grabbed herself a booth. She watched the people dance to their hearts content and wished she had someone at the moment to do that with. It had been a long while since she had someone in life; probably around the time that she was in high school. Ten something odd years ago.

Sighing, she stared at her drink. "Looking for some company?" asked a voice. Surely whoever that was talking wasn't talking to her. They chuckled before asking again. This caused Kagome to look up from her drink.

There was a pair of golden eyes staring back at her. "You're talking to me?" Those eyes held mirth, dancing around with the lights from the dance floor.

"Clearly," he said. "Would you like some company for tonight?"

The way he said that made her blush as if he was asking for something else. She nodded before she could stop her thought process. He slid into the other side of the booth, now sitting across from her. "You alone as well?"

"I wish. I'm here with my brother and a few friends," he told her, turning his head before pointing in a direction that had a few drunken messes chugging alcohol like they had nothing better to do. He glanced back to her. "Are you?"

"Unfortunately."

"Singles Awareness Day, cheers," he acknowledged as she chuckled. He raised his glass to her as she smiled and did the same. "So, why'd you choose to come here to celebrate this horrible day?"

"Probably for the same reason you did."

He looked surprised. "You came here to get hammered?"

"Ha, ha, yeah pretty much. I figured I needed some place to _point out_ my singleness."

"Is that why you're drinking a Lonely Heart?" he wondered, motioning to the glass in her hand. "That's some pretty potent stuff."

"Then it's doing its job." Kagome grinned at him. "I thoroughly plan on forgetting this day."

"I hope I'm not so hangover tomorrow that I forget your face." Kagome's flushed face was totally worth coming out tonight.

 **Words: 394**

 **Reviews are welcomed~**


	19. Random Act of Kindness Day - Feb 17th

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This is purely for my own amusement.**

 **Random Act of Kindness Day**

Rin stared at the phone in her hand. Her nerves were shot at the moment. She wanted to call her friend Shippo to see if he would be able to come over to her house but all her questions of 'what if' popped into her head.

Her grandfather walked into the room. "Hey hun, what seems to be the problem?" he questioned her, seeming to sense that there was an issue.

"I wanted to spend some time with Shippo today but I'm a bit of a chicken to call..."

"What would your father do?"

She looked up at him to see him smiling down at her. "He would 'man up,' whatever that means." Rin saw his eyes dance with laughter.

"That would be a good piece of advice to follow. It simply means to ignore your nerves and call." He left her to do her business alone. He knew that she would follow through with what he said.

Biting her lip, she dialed the number that Kagome had given her and within three rings, Kagome's voice came through the phone. She answered, _"Higurashi residence, this is Kagome speaking."_

"Um... hi miss Kagome, is Shippo there? It's Rin."

 _"Oh hi sweetie! One second and I'll get him!"_ she chirped as Rin's nerves fell away. Shippo's mother was extremely nice so there was no reason to be nervous.

 _"Rin?"_ Shippo asked, once the phone was in his hand.

"Hi Shippo! I... um, was wondering if you were busy today?"

 _"Nope, mama and I were just playing a game of Go Fish but I'm free. Do you need something?_

Taking a deep breath in and letting it go a short moment later, she wondered, "Well... I was wondering if you would like to come over to my place today? If you're not busy that is and it seems like you're not, so that's good. I would feel like a—"

She stopped her rant when she heard her friend laughing. _"Wow, you sure sound nervous."_

"I'm not nervous!" she protested right away.

 _"Sure, sure."_

"I'm not!"

 _"And I can fly."_

"Shippo!" she whined.

 _"Hang on, I'll ask my mama if I can come over."_

She waited while he asked as her uncle came into the room to give his silent support to her. She leaned against him as he turned on the tv, putting it on mute so that she could hear the person on the phone.

"Did you ask him yet?" he whispered to her as she nodded. "Good. You know your father is at work so the less he knows, the better. It'll be between you, me, and dad."

"Uncle Inu," she chided as he chuckled.

 _"Rin, you still there?"_

"Yep!"

 _"Mama said that it would be okay. My uncle is gonna drive me over. I'll be over in like an hour or so,"_ he told as she couldn't help but let out a squeal of excitement.

Inuyasha chuckled once again.

x

Shippo came over when he said he would, an hour later. His uncle had dropped him off, saying that he would be back in a couple hours to pick him up. He had said a quick hello to his friend before he was off.

Rin smiled at Shippo, leading him throughout the house, giving him a small tour before going to her room to hang out.

Her grandfather came in a few moments later with a tray of milk and cookies. He told them if they needed anything to call him and he'll help out. He left after that.

"So, since it's Random Act of Kindness Day, I wanted to give you this," Shippo said, handing her over a photo.

She took it with a toothy grin. Rin glanced down to the drawing and fought back another smile. It was a cute photo of her and Shippo when they had been at the orphanage. "Aw Shippo, this is the one photo I was missing!" She glomped him a second later, falling over in a heap of laughter.

"I also wanted to say thank you for being my friend," he said.

Rin grinned at that. "Right back at you Shippo!"

 **Words: 690**

 **Reviews are welcomed~**


	20. IDBA Day - Feb 23rd

**A/N: I have derped once again! Late chapter, my bad.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This is purely for my own amusement.**

 **International Dog Biscuit Appreciation Day**

Since Kagome didn't have a dog, she grabbed the bag of dog treats she made, her son, and Bankotsu, and made her way to the dog shelter. Miroku had managed to evade the question of if he wanted to come with them. Bankotsu was so jealous of him. "I don't see why I have to come with you," her brother complained, glaring at her. He was clearly unhappy.

"I know how much you coo over dogs so it's only natural that I dragged you along for the trip~"

"I don't think I've ever seen uncle Bank coo at something before," Shippo dared to say as his uncle turned his glare onto him. He whistled, pretending that he didn't just say that.

They walked into the shelter as Kagome went to talk to the front desk. Shippo and Bankotsu waited for the woman to come back as they looked around the area. There were plenty of posters with cute puppies all over the walls.

Their eyes landed on a familiar pair as Bankotsu called them over, "Inuyasha! Naraku!"

Said males glanced over after hearing their names and waved to their friend. "What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked, smiling down to the small tyke that was Shippo.

"It's International Dog Biscuit Appreciation Day!" Shippo chatted happily. All three males turned to him in wonder.

Bankotsu had a look of displeasure on his face. "Christ... is that the reason why we're here?"

"Yep! Mama said that it's a way to make the puppies feel better!"

"Oh, so that's why she brought me along..."

Naraku smirked. "Kagome's here?"

As if on cue, the woman in question came over to her brother and son, handing them a visitor pass. She noticed that her brothers' friends were standing in front of her and smiled in welcome. "Hi guys." They greeted back with a nod in her direction. "Ready Shippo?"

"Yep!" Kagome instructed him where to go and he took off flying down the hallway. She giggled at his enthusiasm. She followed after him a moment later. Bankotsu begrudgingly went after her as well.

"We following them?" Inuyasha grinned.

"You know it."

The two of them found the Higurashi's in three different spots. Shippo was at the way end with his hands holding the obvious dog treats. Bankotsu was somewhere in the middle of that, looking on at the dogs with blasé air to him. While Kagome was closest to them, feeding a small white dog.

Neither of them knew how any of them got that far apart that quickly.

"Aw mama, can we take all the puppies home with us?" Shippo begged, his hands on the cages, giving his mother a pleading look.

"Our house can't even take us, let alone hundreds of strays," his uncle said with curl of his lip. The thought of that clearly wasn't amusing to him.

Kagome huffed at her brother's attitude. She was going to make him coo at one of these dogs; she had a mission to do. Walking passed Inuyasha and Naraku, she went in search for someone.

"I guess that was a no?"

"Of course that was a no brat," Bankotsu muttered.

"Wow, you are not in a good mood, are you?" Inuyasha eyed his friend as a glare was aimed at him. "Oi, those glares don't work on me. I live with my brother, who's like the king of glares."

Kagome came back with a young male that seemed all too happy to please her. "This is the one I'd like to get to know," she said, pointing to a dog that was all fluff. The guy unlocked the cage door as he grabbed a leash and walked into the cage.

Bankotsu had made his way over to where his sister was and said, "I had half a mind to lock the guy in." His friends snorted as Kagome glared at him; Inuyasha and her brother hid behind Naraku, who merely shook his head at their actions.

The guy motioned her to follow him as he brought them all outside. "His name is Vex since he gets annoyed with just about anything and anyone," he was saying as Kagome seemed set on proving the guy wrong.

And she did. Vex took one look at the treat that she had in her hand and deemed her important. He took the treat from her, making her giggle. She grabbed another treat and all but shoved it into Bankotsu's hand.

Then she yanked him down to her level. He winced when his knees hit the ground. Rolling his eyes, he held his hand out for the dog.

Vex raised his head after finishing the treat that the girl gave him and sniffed the new one that was in the boy's hand. He deemed him important as well, taking the treat from him. Bankotsu's attitude of seemingly unattached, melted away as Vex allowed him to pet him.

"Yes!" Kagome cheered. "Knew I could get you to coo over a dog!" Shippo giggled at his mother's way of doing things. Bankotsu didn't look amused at hearing this.

"Mama, are we getting Vex?"

At Shippo's innocent question, Kagome looked back down to Vex. He was covered in his white fur, making it next to impossible for him to see. He was literally all fluff with short legs but he was adorable. "You want him?"

"Yeah!"

Inuyasha and Naraku watched as Bankotsu seemed to protest that this was a bad idea until Vex rubbed up against him, seemingly happy. Then their friend let out a silent scream. It was terribly amusing.

"Guess we're taking Vex," she said to the guy that worked at the shelter.

He was staring at the group with wide eyes and his jaw had dropped. Vex was like the one dog in the whole shelter that made everyone nervous and yet, this group comes in and the dog does the opposite.

Vex clearly was sucking up to the family, he just knew it. Well, it was going to be their problem now. He chuckled to himself as he led the woman to the front desk, all the while, flirting with her.

The males that were with her and her son didn't approve of this. Several death glares were pinned on him. However, the guy didn't even seem to notice since his focus was solely on Kagome. Of course, this only seemed to make her friends, brother, and son—who attempted to be intimidating—stand behind Kagome, making the guy finally take notice.

 **Words: 1,084**

 **Reviews are welcomed~**


	21. Public Sleeping Day - Feb 28th

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This is purely for my own amusement.**

 **Public Sleeping Day**

Rin was with her uncle, Inuyasha, and they had been wandering the streets looking for a place to eat.

Inuyasha had seen someone asleep on a bench as they were passing by and didn't think much of it. His niece, however, realized that it was Shippo's mother.

She immediately yanked on her uncle's hand, making him stumble backwards in his walk as he turned around to see what Rin was interested in. "Leave the hobo alone Rin," he said softly. He didn't want to be rude and wake the person up.

"But uncle Inu, it's Shippo's mom!"

He finally looked over the person and saw that she was right. However, he didn't know that Shippo's mom was also the sister to Bankotsu and Miroku. That covered one loose end in his mind. "Well, what do you want to do about it?"

"I think she's tired and forgot where she was?" she tried, sounding very unsure of herself. "We should wake her up." Inuyasha sighed.

He nudged Kagome's shoulder but all she did was slap his hand away and turned over on her side. Rin let go of his hand and jumped on the woman, the same way that she normally did when she was going to wake up her father from sleep.

Kagome yelped aloud and rolled off the bench. Inuyasha was quick enough that he had grabbed his niece before she became part pancake. Kagome rubbed her side as she looked up to see Rin in Inuyasha's arms. "What are you guys doing here?"

"I think that's a good question to ask yourself," Inuyasha told her, fighting back a grin.

She glanced around the area as she started to blush; she had been caught sleeping in a public area. Then slowly she smiled and stared at Rin in the eye. "Rin, do you know what day it is?"

The small child seemed to be in thought for a second before shaking her head. "Can't say I do."

"Why, it's Public Sleeping Day! It's the one time I can sleep around outside and get away with it~"

Rin's eyes suddenly landed on her uncle as Inuyasha felt his lip twitch while playfully glaring at Kagome. She merely waved at him with a smirk.

 **Words: 373**

 **Reviews are welcomed~**


	22. I Want You to be Happy Day - March 3rd

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This is purely for my own amusement.**

 **I Want You to be Happy Day**

"Shippo, are you free today?"

 _"I think so. I'll have to ask mama."_

"Can you ask now? Grandpa and my uncle are going to be painting my new playroom. I wanted you to come help out~"

 _"Ooh can I bring mama with me? That sounds like fun!"_

"Sure, the more, the merrier!"

 _"Okay I'll go ask now."_

While Rin waited for the answer, she watched her uncle move everything out of the way. Her grandfather was ordering his son on where things went, making him do all the work.

"Why aren't you doing anything old man?" Inuyasha complained, setting the couch down on its side, moving it to lean against the wall.

"I am doing work. I'm ordering you, that's work," he countered. His son grumbled at his logic but couldn't really deny that it wasn't work.

 _"Okay! Mama said that I can come over and she said that she would love to tag along."_

x

Kagome had arrived at the Taisho manor and had been dragged by her son, who was dragged by Rin. She was leading them to the room.

Touga greeted her as Inuyasha continued his grumbled rant. His father whacked him over the head before he waved at Kagome. "Shall we get started?"

Rin and Shippo grabbed their small paint brushes and dipped it into the sky blue paint. They giggled and had fun as they painted the walls with no skill whatsoever. Touga chuckled as they got work before the adults.

He handed a paint brush to Kagome, who kindly took it. The males watched as she pulled her hair into a ponytail and turned her pants into shorts. Touga glanced to Inuyasha, who shrugged; he didn't understand girls.

As they all worked, Shippo said, "Mama said that it's I Want You to be Happy Day but she didn't explain to me what it was about."

All of them looked to Kagome, who nervously laughed. Putting her brush into the paint, she explained, "Well it's as the day says, I want you to be happy. So, like, you can compliment someone or do something that you think will make your special someone happy."

Rin's eyes lit up. "I'm good at doing that, or so says dad."

"Only Sess says that. You're a pain in the butt," Inuyasha said.

"Nah uh! I can say something nice about you, uncle Inu!"

"Oh yeah? Try me."

"I like how you can annoy dad with a simple look," she told him with a smile. Inuyasha chuckled but regardless, they saw that it made him feel good. Rin turned to Shippo. "I love your ability to make me smile~"

"Aww," Kagome cooed as Shippo blushed.

"I like how you walk into a room and everyone can't help but smile at you," he said to her as his mother continued her cooing.

Inuyasha made a face. "Ugh, can we not be this happy? Dim it down like six notches."

Kagome went over to the male and hugged him. He immediately tried to get out of the hold. His father laughed at him and his uncomfortable state; some help he was. "But Inu, I love you being uncomfortable, it makes everything funnier!"

" _That_ is one compliment that I doesn't make me _happy._ "

"Don't be such a puppy!"

"Excuse me, _what?!"_

"Yeah, don't be such a sour puss," Touga agreed with a different analogy.

This is how Sesshomaru found them. He stared at a woman—that looked strangely familiar—hanging off his brother, his father's mirth, and the children's grinning faces and just had to wondered what happened before he came to the scene.

"I am not a dog!" his brother cried.

"You'd be the cutest puppy though!" Kagome and Rin chirped before giggling helplessly.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru didn't want to know and quietly walked away.

 **Words: 632**

 **Reviews are welcomed~**


	23. Oatmeal Nut Waffle Day - March 11th

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This is purely for my own amusement.**

 **Oatmeal Nut Waffle Day**

There was a wondrous smell coming from the kitchen. It awoke the family members from their sleep.

Inuyasha was the first to come into the kitchen and as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, he glanced over all the waffles that were on the counter. His mouth watered.

Looking over to the one doing the cooking, he was surprised to see his brother. "What brought this on?" he wondered aloud as Sesshomaru gave him a side glance.

"Couldn't sleep," was all he said.

"You've been awake this entire time?" He received a nod as the male went back to cooking. Their father was the next one to enter the room. Inuyasha then asked, "So, why couldn't you sleep?"

Touga noticed that his eldest's body was drooped and he worried for his health. "Son, are you all right?"

"Fine."

Inuyasha bit his lip. "You've been working too hard or at least from what I've noticed. When was the last time you had a break?"

Sesshomaru didn't seem to hear his brother's question as his daughter came into the room. She immediately sat down next to her uncle and piled as many waffles as she could on her plate. He turned around to ruffle her hair in a morning welcome and Rin gave him a toothy grin.

"Dad, what brought this on?" Rin questioned. "Is it cause it's Oatmeal Nut Waffle Day?"

That caught Sesshomaru's attention as three sets of eyes turned to her, all looking confused. "No," he started, his tone sounding exhausted. "I just couldn't sleep."

Rin looked up at him with wide eyes. "And you have to go to work like this?"

"Yes."

She turned her body to look at her grandfather. "Grandpa, can't you make dad stay?"

"You know what? I can actually. Son, you are going upstairs to sleep. I will cover you for work today and Inuyasha can take care of Rin."

"That has bad idea all over it," Sesshomaru disagreed immediately with a shake of his head.

Touga stepped up to where his son was standing and merely placed a hand on his shoulder. Sesshomaru practically stumbled over. "See, you're exhausted. You sleep, I work, Inuyasha babysits."

Rin smiled at her father and said, "Don't worry! We'll behave!"

He didn't look convinced. "The fact that you actually have to say that you're going to behave worries me..."

"We'll eat your yummy waffles with gusto and you sleep the day away!" Inuyasha pushed his brother to go away and sleep. Twin smiles that looked nothing like behaving had Sesshomaru sighing in defeat before he walked away.

"Don't destroy the house," Touga warned, leaving to go get ready for work.

"He makes that sound like that would actually happen," Inuyasha deadpanned.

"Well, after what happened the last time, I don't blame him."

He grinned. "Yeah, we were pretty bad."

"Yep~"

 **Words: 474**

 **Reviews are welcomed~**


	24. Napping Day - Mar 13th

**A/N: I swear I'll get these days right one day!**

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This is purely for my own amusement.**

 **Napping Day**

A small note was placed on their sister's bedside table.

It read, _Today is Napping Day, which means I have an excuse to sleep the day away. Souta and Bank, you're in charge of watching Shippo. I don't want Miroku anywhere near him. I will know if Shippo got into range of the pervert!_

"I guess we have a free pass to do whatever we want while sis goes into the ether," Souta said, placing down the note with a shake of his head as he heard his brother's chuckle.

"Sounds like a plan."

They went to the living to find their nephew watching tv while eating a bag of chips. "That also seems like a good idea." Souta tilted his head to the tv.

"Right."

And that's exactly what they did all day. Shippo was all the more happy to have his family keep him company as they watched shows all day.

 **Words: 153**

 **Reviews are welcomed~**


	25. Saint Patrick's Day - Mar 17th

**A/N: From here on out, there will be more interactions~**

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This is purely for my own amusement.**

 **Saint Patrick's Day**

Sesshomaru was _not_ having the best of days. First, his daughter decided that she was going to be his alarm clock and jumped on his chest while he was still sleeping. Having lost his breath, he woke up and rolled over, only to have his head collide with the corner of his bedside table.

His daughter had giggled and told him that he was silly before leaving the room completely. She was a mini devil in disguise, that was the only explanation. When he had gotten to the kitchen to get something to eat, his brother decided that he was going to be childish and throw his food at his hair.

Now he had to take another shower. And it only got worse as the day went on. On his way to work, he not only totaled his car but when he called the tow truck, the driver hadn't been able to break fast enough and plowed into his car, making it look like a monster truck used his car to be its victim. How does that even happen?

He had to walk to work after that incident, muttering under his breath that this was a really, _really_ bad day. Sesshomaru got to work and the front desk told him that the elevators were broken. A poor wall suffered the fate of his hand punching into it. Ignoring the blood dripping from his hand, he walked up all forty flights of stairs.

The last straw was when his secretary said that she was quitting, merely leaving a note on her desk and not showing up for work. Well fine, that's just great. He walked into his office, trying not to think of everything that went on during the morning. Was it so much to ask for the rest of the day to be good?

Yes, yes it was.

He received calls from people, saying that they were backing out of their deal. At this point Sesshomaru was ready to throw himself out the window.

Finally he called his father and explained everything. To say the least, his father was not pleased but he told him that he would be over there as soon as he finished something up.

When Touga arrived, he was out of breath. Having to go up all those stairs would do that to anyone. However, his father wasn't alone. He was with the woman that he met on Valentine's Day. At least this was a nice surprise and not something that seemed to be out to get him.

x

Kagome was having one of the best mornings she's had in a long time. Shippo, though she had no clue how he made breakfast, gave it to her in bed. It was adorable. Burnt toast and all.

She had gotten a call from the grandfather of Rin, asking if she would like to talk about a possible job. He had said that there might be a position in his building. That was a silent prayer answered. She told him that she would meet him as soon as possible.

Then she got another call saying that her car was ready to be picked up. All good things continued to happen to her as she was getting her son to her friend's house so she could babysit him while she went to see Touga.

As she was walking to the meeting point, she stopped in awe. There was a twenty dollar bill innocently laying on the ground. Picking it up and looking around in case someone dropped it, however no one was around her. She smiled at her luck.

She spotted Touga sitting in a small coffee shop, drinking his drink as she made her way over to him. "Morning," she greeted as he looked up from the newspaper before breaking out into a smile.

"Good morning Kagome. How are you doing?" He placed his paper down and sipped his drink.

"I'm doing really well this morning actually." And she was, she couldn't believe her luck today. It was insane but definitely welcomed; it was a nice change. "So what's this about a possible job offer?"

"Ah, right. Well, I know for a fact that my son's secretary just quit, although I'm not all that sure as to why. She just upped and left," he explained as Kagome nodded that she was listening. "If you're interested though, I could introduce you to my son and see if he'd welcome a new secretary?"

Kagome stared at him and mentally gaped at his offer. That was a really good job; being a secretary wasn't something to take likely. "Are you sure about that? What if I'm not qualified?"

Touga laughed. "Nonsense! I can tell you're trustworthy and loyal. Those two things are something my son needs as oppose to the secretaries that he's had in the past." He paused as she flushed a soft red hue. His smile brightened as he asked, "Did you bring a résumé?" She nodded to him. His phone rang in that moment. "One second."

As he talked to whoever was on the phone, Kagome noticed that he got paler as he continued his conversation. She wondered if he was all right. It certainly didn't look like he was as he furrowed his brows before looking over to her. Now she wondered why he aimed that expression towards her. He ended his talk and stared at her. "Something the matter?"

"Actually that was my son. He's not having the best of days and since I have you here already, would you like the job interview now?"

x

Sesshomaru looked between the woman and his father in wonder. He didn't understand what was going on. "Mind giving some insight as to what's happening?" he dared to ask as his father broke out into a wild grin.

"Sesshomaru, this is Kagome. She's the one I was telling you about when Rin said that she reconnected with Shippo. Well, this is Shippo's mother," he introduced as Sesshomaru glanced to her in shock. She waved at him nervously.

Both of them seemed to come to the conclusion at the same time. The first time they met, they never said their names. She broke the silence that followed after his father's introduction by smiling softly. "It's good to see you again."

Touga had a turn of being shocked. They knew each other? How? Sesshomaru nodded to her in welcome. "Likewise. So, what are you doing here?"

"Well, your father said that he might have a possible job offer for me and since I need a job, I was eager to see what he had in mind," she confessed as she fiddled with the end of her shirt.

"I see," he said. "And what position was he thinking for you?"

"Your secretary?"

He took a moment before his eyes slowly landed on his father. "And how did you know I lost my secretary? I literally just told you that tidbit moments ago," he wondered as Touga merely grinned knowingly.

"What, you don't want the help son?"

Kagome interrupted them, "It's totally fine if you don't need me. I knew this was a long shot anyways." She went to move to leave but Touga placed a hand on her shoulder. She glanced up to him.

"Please stay, we can talk over your résumé," Sesshomaru insisted as she turned her attention onto him. Kagome gave a smile that radiated throughout the office and it seemed to be contagious too.

Touga smirked. His daily good deed was done as he ever so quietly and slowly left his son's office. "I knew Saint Patrick's Day would be a good day for me," he said to himself as he whistled his way out the door.

 **Words: 1,287**

 **Reviews are welcomed~**


	26. Awkward Moments Day - Mar 18th

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This is purely for my own amusement.**

 **Awkward Moments Day**

Kagome had gotten the job. She had been hired that same day too.

Today was her first day on the job so she wanted to make a good first impression. Sesshomaru had given her a mountain of a list of things to do while he was busy.

He simply said that if she couldn't get it done within an hour or so, then he would be looking for a better secretary. She rushed to get those things done.

Her first moment of awkwardness happened when she had to make three sets of forty pages and copy them all. This was going to be her first mistake when the damned copy machine got jammed!

And there was no one around to help her out! It didn't help that this was one of the more fancy machines...

It took her about thirty minutes to understand what she did wrong in order to get it started back up again. While that thing worked, she flew down the stairs, since the elevators were broken at the moment, to go and get his lordship some coffee in the only place that he accepted it from.

He had said that she could get something as well if she wanted but she knew that as she was rushing back to the building, that something was going to happen. Something big.

And that something happened when she went back into the room with the copy machine. She tripped, her coffee went flying and then she watched in horror as the metal box sparked, which then followed a loud bang.

Her second awkward moment happened later. She had to talk to Sesshomaru and retell as well as relive her tale. "So um... boss?" she started, not all that sure if he was actually busy or not. He told her to come in as he typed across the keyboard at a much faster pace than she could ever do.

"What is it?" he asked, his eyes on the screen. When she didn't say anything right away, he finally looked up to her. He was surprised that she looked a bit ruffled. "What happened?" he demanded.

Kagome fiddled with the hem of her shirt and explained, "I went to get you your coffee and was going to check up on the copy machine... and um, I tripped and killed the machine when my coffee flew into it." All of that was said with her eyes on the ground.

If she had been looking at him, she would've seen the mirth in his eyes as he tried not to laugh. "I see." She finally looked up. "Should I take that out of your salary?"

"Please don't..."

"Are you purposely making yourself awkward or it just first day job nerves?"

She openly gaped at him before mumbling, "Well it sure doesn't help that it's Awkward Moments Day... but purposely? Can't say I am..."

Sesshomaru briefly wondered if she was making that up. "Of course it is; all the more reason to be awkward then. If that's all, then try to clean up your mess and finish the rest of your tasks," he told her as she walked out of the office in a zombie-like mode, clearly amazed that she got off the hook for damaging property.

He just knew that his work life just got more interesting.

 **Words: 554**

 **Reviews are welcomed~**


	27. Let's Laugh Day - Mar 19th

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This is purely for my own amusement.**

 **Let's Laugh Day**

Finally a day where Sesshomaru actually had work off. And as if all his friends knew this, they all came over to hang out. He didn't question how they got into the place without a key.

It certainly wasn't him that let them in nor Inuyasha since his brother had already been there before them.

Rin...

The brothers were both wondering where the little girl was until they heard her voice say, "Knock! Knock!" Oh god, not those jokes!

"Who's there?" asked Naraku as the two of them walked into the living room. He nodded to them in greeting before turning his attention back to Rin. He figured he would at least be entertained by the child since nothing else was going on in the place.

"Control freak," she said as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Con—" he was almost instantly cut off.

"Okay, now you say, 'control freak who?'"

Inuyasha stifled a laugh into his shoulder. If there was one thing that everyone in the house knew, it was that Naraku hated to be cut off.

It was clear that he wasn't going to participate in anymore of the jokes that Rin was providing if that glare and overall unhappy vibe coming off of him was anything to go by.

Rin giggled at his expression on his face as she turned her body to her father, who had just sat down next to the grumpy man and immediately started back up on her jokes. "Knock! Knock!"

Humoring her, he answered, "Who's there?"

"Impatient cow."

"Impatient co—"

The guys gaped at as he too was cut off but laughed when Rin jumped with a loud call, "MOO!"

"She's good," Kouga said, chuckling at their entertainment. "It certainly beats trying to look for something to do. Free entertainment."

"Right," Miroku nodded, pointedly ignoring Sesshomaru as they said that his daughter was free entertainment. They didn't mean anything by it!

"Knock! Knock!" Rin's next victim was Bankotsu.

She pouted when he didn't answer right away. His brother elbowed him in the ribs. "W-Who's there?" he stuttered, giving Miroku a look of pain with a side of a glare. Miroku grinned back at him as Naraku grunted with amusement.

"Ho-ho."

Sesshomaru gave his daughter a weird look as Bankotsu sighed, "Ho-ho who?"

"You know, your Santa impression could use a little work."

The male didn't look amused and that was all it took for Rin to burst of giggles. "Oh ha, ha, very funny," he grumbled, leaning against the chair his was in.

Miroku cringed when Rin turned her attention onto him. He pleaded the gods that he wasn't next. "Knock! Knock!" He groaned as Inuyasha snickered at his reaction.

"Who's there?"

"Cash."

"Cash who?"

"I didn't realize you were some kind of nut!"

Slowly, one by one, lost all composer and laughed at Miroku's face. "Well, she got that one right! You are a nut," Bankotsu agreed with a grin that he couldn't keep off his face. His brother gave him the birdie when Rin wasn't looking at him, which only renewed everyone's laughter.

"Knock! Knock!"

Kouga let out an even louder groan, suddenly finding the jokes not funny when it was aimed at him. "Who's there?" he questioned, sighing in defeat.

"A little old lady."

He furrowed his brows. "A little old lady who?"

"I didn't know you could yodel!"

Inuyasha howled with laughter at the thought of Kouga yodeling. He waved his hands before rubbing his eyes. "Oh god! Can you imagine that? Kouga yodeling I would pay to see!"

"You know what _I_ would pay to see?" Kouga started as Inuyasha ignored his attempt to threaten. "My fist down your throat."

"That's even if you can even fit your fist in my mouth to begin with."

"Wanna try now?"

Sesshomaru smirked as he said, "Look, I know you two have some sexual tensions going on but could you please keep it to a minimum? For Rin's sake at least." Naraku's face formed into shock after that was said before he started cackle. The Higurashi brothers hooted with hilarity.

Kouga and Inuyasha froze, slowly turning to him as they gaped at him. Horror crossed over their faces before they both boomed, _"Sesshomaru!"_

Naraku glanced his way over to the munchkin that started this all and asked, "Was there a point to these jokes?"

Everyone leaned in to heard her answer. Rin beamed up at him and exclaimed, "It's Let's Laugh Day! I was trying to make everyone feel better!"

"I should've known," her father whispered under his breath as Bankotsu chuckled.

 **Words: 764**

 **Reviews are welcomed~**


	28. Make Up Your Own Holiday Day - Mar 26th

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This is purely for my own amusement.**

 **Make Up Your Own Holiday Day**

Miroku and Bankotsu were talking to each other about getting a job now that their sister was working. They wanted to do something to help her out; they just didn't know what just yet.

However, their conversation got put on hold as their nephew, brother, and sister walked into the kitchen. "I think Kiss Your Brother Day would be hilarious," Kagome said as she walked further into the area, grabbing something off the top of the fridge.

Her older brothers looked up in horror. "How would that work?" Shippo asked innocently, seemingly trying not to laugh.

"Simple. If you have a brother, you kiss them. Or if you know someone that has a brother, make them kiss. I would find that completely amusing."

"So I could in theory ask Souta to kiss uncle Bank or uncle Roku?" His mother nodded with a grin. "That should be a thing."

Souta gaped at that. "Ew, no. For the love of everything, don't make us do that."

"Come on Souta, you have to admit that that sounds funny."

"I don't have to admit anything and it does not!" he protested for himself as well for his brothers, who were currently gawking at Kagome. "I think Make Your Brothers do the Cha, Cha Slide would be funnier."

Kagome laughed. "Oh god! Yes! All the yes! I would pay to see that happen!"

"Wouldn't that involve you as well Souta?" Miroku asked, sensing that it was a good idea to add his questions. He was almost sure that this was another one of his sister's weird holidays; almost sure...

"I would so join in. That's a fun dance that I'm willing to embarrass myself," he told him as if it was an everyday thing he would do.

"Hell I would join in as well. That dance is like something everyone knows by heart by now." Kagome smiled as if she was remembering something.

Bankotsu shared a glance with Miroku before wondering, "And we don't have a say in this?"

"Nope~" Both Souta and Kagome shook their heads. Bankotsu didn't appear to be happy. Miroku suddenly had a bad feeling.

"What about you Shippo? What would you like your holiday to be?" Kagome turned her attention onto her son, who now looked to be thinking.

"Piggyback Ride Day? You get a point for every time you get someone to give you a ride!" They all grinned; that sounded like fun!

"Ooh, I'm so in for that!"

"Kagome would totally win that. All she would have to do is ask our friends and I'm sure they would all agree to this," Bankotsu mused, knowing it to be true. All his friends had a special spot for Kagome; although, he wasn't sure as to _how_ or _why_.

Miroku agreed from the side. "Right. It's like some weird trick she has that all males seem to fall for."

"It's called being a woman," Kagome joked.

"It's not just that. I mean, yeah sure, that probably plays a big part but it's more like something that just draws us guys in. Not that you would ever draw in your own brothers, causing being honest, that's creepy," he continued, his lip twitching a little at the thought of that. Souta snickered. Shippo watched on in awe.

Bankotsu simpered. "I know right? She'd have it easy."

"In that case though, I think Dress Up in a Maid Outfit Day would be my revenge to get back at you for your future winning," Miroku challenged as Kagome's eyes shifted into a weird glint.

"And what? I'd be your slave for a day?"

"Yes."

"Then we'll make sure our friends come over on that day. You could serve them all as well," her other brother added as Kagome started to lose a little color.

Shippo blinked then said, "Mama, you would look pretty in a maid outfit!"

Oh that poor innocent soul. Miroku couldn't keep off his smirk as Bankotsu looked away to laugh, not having the guts to laugh at his sister's face. Souta laughed behind his hand at his nephew's comment.

As for Kagome, she couldn't help but gape. However, had she thought about it more carefully, she wouldn't have agreed. Well that, and she wasn't one that would say no to a bet. "All right, you got yourself a deal. But when I win, you won't be laughing."

"Oh yeah? And what says that you'll win? You can't say no to me, Bank, or my friends and you _have_ to do everything that we ask or you automatically lose."

She inwardly growled. That would be hard for her to _listen_ to everything that they ask her. "And what happens when I listen?"

"Let's say you win, then you can choose a day for me to serve you instead. It's only fair but if you manage to fail, well, I'll have to make you my maid for a another day," he countered easily as his sister blinked.

Bankotsu, Souta, and Shippo all whistled lowly, staring at the two in shock. "Deal," she agreed as Miroku grinned sinisterly, something that even Naraku would be proud of.

Deciding to change the subject before anything else could be added to the bet, Bankotsu coughed, "I would make Dress Your Dog up Day." All eyes turned to him, causing him to flush before a nervous laugh escaped his lips. "What?"

"Of course you would do that," Kagome smiled. "Oh poor Vex."

"Hey! He should see it as a compliment!" They all laughed at that as Vex chose the wrong moment to paw his way into the kitchen. Bankotsu jumped from his seat just to grab Vex's paws, making him stand up on his hind legs. "Don't tell me he wouldn't be adorable in a raincoat or a cute little sweater!"

All laughter turned into wheezing.

"What caused this?" Miroku turned his attention onto Kagome.

She merely smiling and said, "It's Make Up Your Own Holiday Day!"

"Of course it is," muttered Bankotsu.

 **Words: 1,003**

 **Reviews are welcomed~**


	29. Something on a Stick Day - Mar 28th

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This is purely for my own amusement.**

 **Something on a Stick Day**

Inuyasha had invite over Kagome over to the house. Her son had come with her as well. It was merely a spur of the moment type of thing but he was damn sure that he was going through with it.

"So what are we doing?" Kagome asked as she led to the backyard. Shippo watched on in wonder, looking at everything.

"Having a campfire!" Twin blank stares were his answer with a slight bit of confusion. He handed them sticks and a bag of marshmallows. "And making s'mores~"

"Well now you're talking more my language!"

They both got a fire started and sat around it, roasting the mallows. Every time one was done, Shippo ate it. Inuyasha hogged his just enough time to actually the small chocolaty goodness.

Kagome shook her head at their antics and looked up to the night sky as a new voice said, "Uncle Inu, you didn't invite me! I am sad!" Rin was frowning when they glanced over to her. She was also standing next to Touga.

"Oh, well… you're here now! Grab a stick and start roasting but be careful, Shippo keeps eating all the mallows," Inuyasha was saying with a playful glare that was on the small boy. Shippo stuck his tongue out at him.

Rin grinned then, dragging her grandfather over and pushing him to sit down next to Kagome. "So what brought this on?" Touga questioned, waiting for his white fluff to burn a little.

"I was bored."

"And I was invited over as your first thought why?" Inuyasha looked over to the older woman before he shrugged.

"I don't know… I figured I could annoy Sess at the same time."

She tilted her head in puzzlement. "How does he fit into the mix?"

Touga chuckled. "Ooh." Well he seemed to understand. Rin giggled and whispered to Shippo, who grinned up to his mother. Kagome glared at them all, not finding it funny to be out of the loop.

Then another voice interrupted them, "What is going on here?" All heads twisted to gaze to see Sesshomaru. It was clear that he just got off of work.

"Good, you're here," Kagome beamed. She got up from her seat and yanked him over, settling back down. "Now everyone can be happy."

"Oh I'm sure you're happy Kagome." Inuyasha was wearing a sly smirk on his lips.

Kagome narrowed her eyes on him as he wiggled his brows knowingly. "What is it you know that I don't?"

"You'll find out later mama!"

"Yeah miss Kagome! You'll understand later!"

"Plotting children, all four of you," she said, pointing to the kids, Inuyasha, and Touga. All of them started chuckling at her.

Sesshomaru question to himself why he had to be born into this family. He pitied his secretary for getting mixed up with them…

 **Words: 473**

 **Reviews are welcomed~**


	30. Take a Walk in the Park Day - Mar 30th

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This is purely for my own amusement.**

 **Take a Walk in the Park Day**

"So since your brother has been introduced to Kagome, he seems to be attracted to her. How odd," Naraku commented with a slight frown.

"I know right," Inuyasha agreed. He gave his friend a side-glance. "Jealous?"

"Like you wouldn't believe."

"Well it's not like they're dating now so you should have plenty of time to try to get with her. But then again, the other day, my family just knew that those two would end up with each other so you might be SOL."

Naraku lost all emotion on his face. "If that was an attempt to try to cheer me up, you failed; crash and burned actually."

"I wasn't trying to cheer you up but I suppose it could be taken like that as well."

They continued their walk in the park, taking one of the many trails that went through a forest. Joggers and bikers were passing them by as they walked in silence for a little bit.

Someone side stepped them to get around, twirling really but they paused and nearly tripped over their feet. "Inuyasha, Naraku!"

Two pairs of eyes turned to the voice and gaped when it was Kagome. "What are you doing here?" Inuyasha blinked, a little confused that the one they were just talking about, actually showed up…

"Jogging~" Both males found their gaze to what she was wearing; a sports bra and leggings. Way to show off her toned muscles. Kagome chuckled and said, "Eyes are up here boys."

Naraku looked away as Inuyasha rubbed his neck. "Don't expect us not to look when you're wearing that."

Rolling her eyes, she smiled and waved them off. "Well anyways, see you two!" She turned and took off to finish her jog. Still their eyes lingered.

"You have it bad," Inuyasha claimed. "Sess will totally beat you in getting the girl though."

"Inuyasha, has anyone ever said to you that you are horrible at pointing out the obvious?"

 **Words: 324**

 **Reviews are welcomed~**


	31. April Fool's Days - Apr 1st

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This is purely for my own amusement.**

 **April Fool's Day (Apr. 1st)**

Kagome grinned as she put the hair bleach into the bottles her brothers used for shampoo, knowing that today was the day that they all took showers. She giggled as she went about her task.

x

It was when her brothers' friends came over to the house that they knew something big was about to go down. Sesshomaru stared as Miroku came into the room or... at least he hoped it was Miroku.

Inuyasha took a moment before hesitantly asking, "Miroku?" When the male looked over at him, Inuyasha burst out into a fit of snorts. "Uh, have you looked into a mirror lately?"

Miroku narrowed his eyes on his friend. "No, should I?"

Naraku handed him his phone with the camera reversed so that it showed Miroku his face. Naraku took pleasure in watching Miroku scream, fisting his hair in horror before running out of the room. "That was totally worth it for that reaction." Kouga chuckled.

Bankotsu walked into the room and said, "Don't bother looking for food. Apparently between Kagome and Souta, all the food is gone." Naraku didn't even bother saying anything this time as Kagome walked past the guys to the front door.

"I don't think food is the least of your worries," Sesshomaru stated as his eyes stayed on the male's hair. Bankotsu looked at him oddly then his expression went to confusion.

 _"Kagome!"_ Miroku yelled from upstairs, frantically looking down from the balcony, glaring at his sister. Kagome jumped, slowly turning around to look up at her brother. She bit her lip to stop from laughing.

"Hey Jack Frost, winter coming early?" Bankotsu playfully asked, laughing.

"I don't know _Santa_ , why don't you ask yourself that!" Miroku countered, making Bankotsu take a moment before gliding into the bathroom on the lower floor. They all heard his scream a moment later. He too frantically came out of the bathroom with an intent to hurt his sister. "Grab her!"

Kagome took that as a sign to flee while saying, "It's April Fool's Day! I could not, _not_ resist!"

"This is going to take forever to come out! Why don't we use the same trick on you hm? Sesshomaru, grab her!" Bankotsu ordered but Sesshomaru simply kept his hands in his pockets, finding it more humorous as Kagome high tailed it out of her house with her brothers flying after her.

 **Words: 395**

 **Reviews are welcomed~**


	32. Piggyback Ride Day - Apr 6th

**A/N: This is one of the made up holidays from a previous chapter that had mentioned it.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This is purely for my own amusement.**

 **Piggyback Ride Day**

"Uncle Roku?" Shippo asked innocently as Miroku glances over to him. He raised an eyebrow in question, silently asking him what he wanted. "Would you give me a piggyback ride?"

"Is this that made up holiday you wanted?"

"Yep! So will you?"

"How many people has your mother gotten so far?"

Shippo pouted but answered, "Aside from uncle Bank and yourself, four more points than me. She's gonna win!"

Miroku took pity on him and said, "Hop on." The little boy's eyes lit up as he jumped onto his uncle's back. Miroku chuckled to himself as his nephew told him to charge.

x

Shippo had been deposited from his third uncle, Souta, on the couch, giggling. He had gotten three points with just his uncles.

However, his pout deepened when he saw his mother being given a piggyback ride by her new boss. "Mom," he whined as she waving knowingly at him.

Sesshomaru dropped her on the couch before turning around to leave. "Nooo, don't leave! You're my ride back to work!" she exclaimed, shifting herself on the couch to try to grab him so that he could wait for her.

"Should've thought about that before you asked me to come here."

"I don't have my car though! It's still at work..." He smirked at her, turning his back so that he could leave through the front door. The last thing she saw was his wave as the door closed. She slowly turned her gaze to her son and smiled. She said, "I win~"

"Hey! No fair! You know more people than me!"

"Someone's a sore loser~"

"Mama! I have three points though!"

"I have five points~"

Shippo furrowed his brows while counting on his fingers before asking, "How?"

"Your uncles friends, that's four right there. They were more than happy to help me win. And lastly, I asked Sango and she agreed so that makes five~"

"Boo," he mumbled with a pout.

Kagome frowned suddenly. She kissed his head as she made a mad dash out of the house, probably heading back to work. "Oh my god, you waited?" Shippo heard her question. He hopped over to the window to see that Sesshomaru stayed. He was leaning against his car.

His mother's face had beamed as Shippo grinned. "What are you grinning at?" Miroku inquired as Shippo jumped out of his skin. His uncle looked out the window and grunted. "I feel like I missed something."

"Probably cause you did," Bankotsu answered from upstairs in an offhandedly tone. "What are you talking about?"

"Looks like Sess waited for our sister but as to why, I'm not sure."

"Mama got him to give her a piggyback ride. He dropped her off here then supposedly left. Mama just realized that he waited for her," Shippo explained.

Both the brothers shared a glance with each other. "We're talking about Sesshomaru right?"

"He _willing_ gave her a piggyback ride? That doesn't sound like him at all."

"Knowing Kagome like we do, she probably bribed him... or threatened, you know, whatever came first."

Shippo nodded with a grin as they watched the couple outside leave in Sesshomaru's expensive car.

"I sense something amiss."

"Right..." Bankotsu agreed with his brother.

 **Words: 535**

 **Reviews are welcomed~**


	33. Dress Up in a Maid Outfit Day - Apr 7th

**A/N: This is one of the made up holidays from a previous chapter that had mentioned it.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This is purely for my own amusement.**

 **Dress Up in a Maid Outfit Day**

Miroku had invited Sesshomaru and Inuyasha to the house to celebrate this day. They didn't question it and came over anyways. As soon as they walked through the front door, Miroku said in a serious tone, "You are hereby a witness to this event. Anything that you will need will simply be given through the means of this bell." He handed them a small bell. "Do not question, just ask away my friends!"

The brothers shared a somewhat scared look with each other. They both saw Bankotsu, who was lounging on a new recliner with a wine glass in his hand. His other hand had a book. "I feel like I should be scared," Inuyasha whispered to his brother.

"Same," he agreed.

Miroku rang his bell and the Taisho brothers jaws dropped. Kagome, blushing furiously, came into the room in a adorable maid outfit, frills and all. "You rang my lord?" she asked sweetly. Inuyasha's eyes widened as Sesshomaru watched her with interest.

Inuyasha questioned, "Roleplay?"

"I said no questions. Now, my slave, I need you to go out and get me three issues of the newest Playboy, two cases of downtowns store's beer, and one Subway sandwich, you should know how I like it." Kagome's eyes had widened at the 'go out' part and stayed that way until he finished. He glanced over to his friends and asked, "Sess, Inu, Bank, you guys need anything?"

Sesshomaru eyed his secretary, looking her up and down and liking what he was seeing. "In that case," he started as Kagome began to fidget. "I'll gladly take my favorite coffee, you know, the one near work. I'd also like to get my hands on file two-eight-six-zero, should be on my desk."

As the list got bigger, Kagome slowly narrowed her eyes as the youngest Taisho spoke up, "Ooh, well if it's gonna be like that, I'll take the latest album of Black Gem **—** they're practically sold out so good luck. And then I'll have the latest PlayStation, please and thank you~"

Kagome glared at Bankotsu, just waiting to see what he would add to the growing list. He glanced up from his book, nodding in welcome to the Taisho brothers before his eyes landed on the maid. "I'll take a couple new computer monitors, the gaming ones if you will."

Miroku reminded her, "Unless, of course, you want to forfeit?"

"No thank you _my lord,_ I'll be back shortly." Kagome grabbed her purse while huffing as she left. Sesshomaru's eyes followed after her as Inuyasha looked to Miroku.

"Can I ask questions now?"

"Nope, you don't get to know just yet. Ask after today. For now, let me have my fun."

Bankotsu drawled, "You know she's gonna get you back tenfold right?"

"Totally worth it."

"I wonder if she'll bring Sango into the mix cause _that_ I would pay to see."

Miroku suddenly went silent. "Let's hope that's not the case then."

"Watch it be the case cause then I'll laugh, just fair warning."

"Bank, shut the hell up." He chuckled as he went back to his drink. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha went to sit on the couch, relaxing as they all waited for Kagome to come back to the house.

"Totally worth it he says, ha."

Exactly one hour later, Kagome returned. She looked flustered, ruffled, and horrified. "My slave, what has happened to you to make you look as you do?

They all waited on baited breath to hear that explanation. Kagome set everything down on the ground as well as the coffee and sandwich on the table. Her skirt rode up and she straightened up quickly, her hands going behind her to put the short skirt back in place.

Inuyasha chuckled as she looked over to her brother and said, "Maid outfit plus my body figure equals men who are jackasses."

Dead silence before Bankotsu cautioned, "You were touched?"

"Touched and then some! I have never felt so violated!"

Miroku, in that moment, just _knew_ that his sister's revenge would be much, much worse. He foresaw a similar situation happening to him as well. "Are you okay?"

Ignoring his question, she asked her question instead, "May I take a shower my lord?"

"Sure," he said immediately, afraid that she would do something to him if he said otherwise.

Flicking her hair over her shoulder, she walked up the stairs, giving them all a view of what was underneath... boxers? "Nice boxers Kagome. Who's you steal those from?" Bankotsu pondered aloud with a chuckle.

She turned around and smirked. "What are you talking about? These are mine. Boxers are comfortable." She waved before disappearing into the bathroom.

Bankotsu gaped. "When did she start wearing guy clothing?" He paused before rolling his eyes. He continued, "Wait, don't answer that. I just remembered Opposite Day."

"Oh yeah! Your reaction was priceless." Miroku smirked.

"Shut up."

"Just saying."

Inuyasha meandered over to where the things had been dropped and gawked. "Holy hell! She actually managed to find everything!"

Well that sure got everyone's attention. Bankotsu looked over to him. "Seriously?"

"Damn that girl is strong," Inuyasha whistled. He was staring at the computer monitors, the beer cases and all the trinkets they asked for.

Sesshomaru grabbed his coffee and file before heading back to the couch. Miroku grabbed the bag that clearly held his stuff and disappeared from sight. Bankotsu shook his head, rolling his eyes for effect as Inuyasha grabbed his things.

"So is there a reason behind why Kagome's dress in such an outfit?" Sesshomaru asked, knowing that Bankotsu would answer.

"It's Dress Up in a Maid Outfit Day."

Inuyasha's head slowly turned towards him. "There's no such thing."

"Yeah, I know. Miroku made it up." He picked up a bell, smirking as he rang it and all of them heard a scream from the bathroom. "But it has its perks."

A perk that the brothers would agree on would be Kagome coming out of the bathroom, dripping wet, with a flimsy towel dangling in front of her. She was still trying to tie it around her before she glared at the bell in her brother's hand. "Oh you have some nerve," she growled.

"While Miroku is afraid of you, I'm not. I thought I would play along and ask you to make me some food. I'll be lenient and say you don't have to change. Just wear that and go make me something while I go set up my new monitors," he said offhandedly, making a move to grab the computers.

Kagome gave him a skeptical look as she slowly questioned, "You _want_... me in a towel? Are you sure you're my _brother_?"

"Hey, don't get me wrong, I don't like it. I'm doing it for them," he told her, pointing to the Taisho brothers, who were currently grinning at her. Immediately, Kagome's face went red. It was clear she forgot they were here.

"You all are a bunch of perverts!"

"You gonna deny _serving_ us?" Kagome hesitated. Bankotsu stared her down, waiting for her to cave. "I could make it worse and call over the others if you'd like."

"You do realize you are throwing yourself into the hole of revenge with Miroku right?" she purred as her brother started to lose the color in his face. "I'll make sure to get you back as well, just saying."

In that moment, she went downstairs with an air of smugness.

"You've screwed yourself over."

"Inuyasha, shut up."

"Just saying~"

Sesshomaru quietly laughed.

 **Words: 1,250**

 **Reviews are welcomed~**


	34. Siblings Day - Apr 10th

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This is purely for my own amusement.**

 **Siblings Day**

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were the only ones in the manor at the moment. Their father had taken Rin out to pamper her. They didn't really hear what he had planned on doing.

"I'm surprised you actually managed to make something edible."

"I know, right? But then again, heating up a microwavable meal _should_ be easy."

"Not for you though. Last time, you almost burned down the kitchen."

Inuyasha huffed. "Keyword; almost. At least dad had some fast reflexes or I would've burned it down."

"Father is about as fast as a dog. The only reason nothing got badly damaged was cause he knew where the fire extinguisher was."

"How was I supposed to know that that thing was on top of the fridge? That would have made things easier."

He took a moment but couldn't help but ask, "Are you sure you would've known how to use it?"

"All right mister know-it-all, I'm clearly a hopeless case."

"Good to know we can find some common ground." Inuyasha elbowed his brother in the ribs; it was supposed to be a playful jab but well, maybe he hit too hard.

Especially when Sesshomaru retaliated and shoved him off the couch. Inuyasha grabbed one jean clad leg and used his strength to literally yank Sesshomaru off the couch as well.

And then that started a fight that would go down in history.

Sometime later, Touga told Rin to go put her things away and walked into the living room. He froze at the doorway and gawked.

Sesshomaru was sitting quietly in the middle of the living room with a sword in his hand. Around him the couch was cut in half, the tv was broken and cracked, and chairs were askew.

Inuyasha was sitting on the other side of the living room, his own sword in his hand, glaring at his brother with all his might. Frames of family photos were knocked off the wall, lamp shades were thrown off and laying innocently on the ground and lights were shattered, making the room somewhat dark.

There was a single lamp that was still intact.

"Is someone going to explain to me what in seven hells happened?"

The brothers looked to their father, blinking in confusion and then glanced around the area. Staring at awe at the mess that they clearly created before nervously laughing, mostly from Inuyasha.

"Uh… brother bonding?" Inuyasha tried for but his father didn't look amused.

x

Kagome knocked on Miroku's door and walked into the room. "Hey Roku, I was wondering if… you…" Her brain caught up with her eyes and they widened at what she was seeing.

Miroku screeched before trying to scramble off the bed. He tried. He ended up half on the bed, half off with his butt in the air. "Shi—Kagome! W-What are you doing?!"

"UM!" She was frozen, blinking. She was scared _and_ scarred, probably for life now. "What are _you_ doing is a better question?!"

Bankotsu and Souta hurried into the room, took one look at Miroku, who was blushing furiously and hurrying to get on his pants, before rushing back out of the room. Those two now had a permanent blush on their faces.

"Kagome! Get out of my room!"

She went on autopilot and walked out of the room in a zombie-like way; slow and twitchy. She joined her brothers in blushing.

"Only you would walk into something like that," Souta joked with a nervous laugh.

"Only her and us. Of course we just had to walk in the room as well." Bankotsu shivered at the image.

"That was just my luck…" Kagome threw her arms over her eyes and whined.

 **Words: 611**

 **Reviews are welcomed~**


	35. IMLD - Apr 14th

**A/N: This is probably my favorite so far. Or I'm just easily amused... xD**

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This is purely for my own amusement.**

 **International Moment of Laughter Day**

Sesshomaru watched with an uninterested look. They had been invited over to the Higurashi residence by Miroku. Neither thought anything of it until Kagome walked into the room. She looked like she was on her way out to go to the pool.

His brother immediately did something that made Sesshomaru question just how he was related to the idiot. "When a penguin finds its mate, they stay together for the rest of their lives. Will you be my penguin?" he asked, causing Kagome to pause and stare at him. He grinned playfully, hoping that she would be play along.

She giggled at him as Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. Even she fell for it. "That's a really cute pick up line but I'm going to have to say no," she rejected as Inuyasha drooped. His brother suddenly looked amused.

Inuyasha wasn't about to be deterred though. "You must be a magician because every time I look at you, everyone else disappears."

Kagome's hand came to her mouth as she tried to stop her laugh. "Why are you aiming these at me?"

"What, you expect me to use these on him?" He jabbed his thumb to his brother as Kagome snorted. Sesshomaru elbowed him in the side. "See! He's abusive! Why would I ever do that?"

"Is there a reason for this then?"

"You're the only girl around for this to work on!" He paused before adding, "And from what Rin said, it's International Moment of Laughter Day." She smiled at that.

She wrapped her towel around her body before sitting down on the fluffy chair. "You need practice before you try for your own girl?" Inuyasha spluttered almost seconds after she said that as Sesshomaru chuckled.

"You honestly expect this idiot to find someone?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey," she protested. "Anyone can find someone. Go on Inuyasha, impress me."

He grinned at her with a cheer before saying, "Do you know if there are any police around? Cause I'm about to steal your heart."

"Aw that's cute."

"Do you know what my shirt is made of?"

"Boyfriend material," Kagome deadpanned and both brothers just knew that she had heard that line one too many times for her to look _that_ unimpressed. "Try again. No girl would listen to that."

"Ouch, tough crowd..." He paused, thinking about another line. "Do you work at Starbucks?"

"Because I like you a latte." Kagome's look of unimpressed deepened and it had Inuyasha feeling like he just dug himself a grave.

"I'm not a photographer, but I can picture me and you together."

Kagome gaped at Sesshomaru as Inuyasha said, "I didn't you know you knew pick up lines!"

"Miroku talks a lot," was his answer.

"Yes he does," she agreed. She aimed a sly look towards her boss. "Do you have a pencil? Cause I want to erase your past and write our future." Inuyasha turned his shocked expression towards her.

Sesshomaru leaned back against the couch, resting his arm on the back of the couch. Smirking, he countered, "Four plus four equals eight, but you plus me equals fate."

"Ooh, your brother's good," she complimented with a smile. "Have you been to the doctor lately? Cause I think you're lacking some vitamin _me._ "

Inuyasha watched the two of them in awe. He had no idea that Sesshomaru knew as many pick up lines as he did! He knew that their father was practically the king of pick up lines and doubted that his brother actually _pick up_ on Miroku's words. The guy tuned out everyone!

But Kagome? Now that was new! He guessed that she might have listened in on her brother's words but still. Right now though, it was almost as if... as if the two of them were flirting!

But he definitely had to gape when Sesshomaru said, "No wonder the sky is grey today, all the blue is in your eyes." Yup, he was definitely flirting. His eyes went to Kagome, who was blushing and fiddling with her towel. "You look cold. Want to use me as a blanket?"

Both of them knew that she seemed flustered as well as knowing that she didn't have the upper hand. However what she said next, floored them. "With my IQ and your body, we could a race of super children and conquer the earth!" With that, she giggled and left the house, obviously intending to go to the pool.

Sesshomaru was smirking and that smirk didn't leave his lips for hours. "You do realize you were flirting right?" his brother pointed out and shivered when those eyes so eerily close to his landed on him.

"Is that what I was doing?"

"Certainly looked like that from my stand point and _she_ flirted back!" Inuyasha was flailing his arms in a frantic motion. "She's your secretary! That's like a bad idea. It's practically taboo!"

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Don't think I haven't seen you look at her!"

"Who are you talking about?" Miroku asked, walking into the room as the Taisho brothers clammed up. "Well judging by that reaction, I can only guess you were talking about Kagome. And if you're talking about her, you were probably talking about the crush she has on your brother right?" He was looking at Inuyasha, who's eyes were widening as he talked. "Or maybe you were talking about the crush your brother has on her?"

The eldest brother stated, "You know, sometimes you are too knowledgeable for your good."

"Oh I know. It drives Kagome up a wall most of the time." Inuyasha decided to explain everything that just happened between his brother and his sister in that moment. Miroku slowly started to smirk. "Flirting through pick up lines? Now that's original. Ooh my sister is growing up! I'm so proud!"

Bankotsu poked his head out from his room and questioned, "What the hell are you squawking about?"

"Our sister is growing up! It's adorable! She's got a crush on her boss, also known as Sesshomaru~"

He held up a hand, confusing them all as he deadpanned, "You're _just_ realizing this? Please tell me you're just pulling my leg."

"What do you mean 'just realizing this?'" Inuyasha tilted his head.

"You're seriously telling me that you haven't noticed all the times that Kagome is in Sesshomaru's presence, you haven't noticed her flustered state? Or all the times that she purposely seems to make up this holidays on days just to see his reaction? You all can't be _that_ blind." Bankotsu laughed, hard, when he noticed that none of them realized this.

In walked Kagome through the front door, reaching around the door to grab something off the table. All eyes were on her. "What?"

Slowly, Inuyasha smirked, which then followed by her brothers, and Sesshomaru, whose smirk never left in the first place but his eyes did travel up and down her. "So lovely sister of mine," Miroku started but Kagome wasn't having any of it.

"Nope!" She dashed out of the house after seeing all those smirks.

Chuckles were heard after she left. "Does she realize that we could walk to the pool as well?" Miroku asked.

"You mean you're going after her?" Bankotsu wondered, looking at his brother with a weird look. "She'll throttle you if you pester her."

"Totally worth it."

"Can't be as bad as the day you dressed her up in a maid outfit."

Inuyasha laughed quietly to himself. "And boy was that to be remembered. Right Sess?"

"Hm." That was as close as he could get for his brother to agree with him.

"I can't wait for when she sets the day for the roles to be reversed," Bankotsu simpered knowingly as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked up in question. "There was a bet that those two had with each other. He bet that she couldn't wear a maid outfit _and_ serve us and our friends. She bet that she could and if she did, you know win, she would one day make Miroku serve her for revenge. And boy did she show him up!" He cackled as Miroku grumbled, clearly trying not to be reminded of what was to come.

 **Words: 1,361**

 **Reviews are welcomed~**


	36. Look up at the Sky Day - Apr 14th

**A/N: I forgot to add this yesterday as well. FFFF**

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This is purely for my own amusement.**

 **Look up at the Sky Day**

Rin was in the mood to just stare up at the sky and look around the horizon, pointing out certain clouds that seemed to appear like animals. She was with her father at the moment while he read something in the newspaper.

She wanted to get him engaged with what she was doing however and was determined to get him to play with her. "Hey dad?" she started to ask. Sesshomaru didn't look up from what he was reading but he made a noise that let her know that he was listening. "Can you put me on your shoulders?"

Now she had his attention. He raised an eyebrow at her in question. Placing down the newspaper, he leaned against his knees, inquiring, "For what purpose?"

With a big grin, she pointed upwards. "So I can be taller and to better see the sky!"

He didn't seem to want to know how she thought things through. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes before getting up from his seat and walking over to his daughter. Rin had her arms up, waiting for him to pick her up.

With a heavy sigh, he lifted her up and maneuvered her onto his shoulders. He just stood there, not all that sure on what she wanted him to do. "Where to?"

"Time to climb that pine tree!"

Sesshomaru mentally facepalmed as he eyed the tree that she was talking about. There was a very tall, very full pine tree off to the side a few meters away from where they were. What was the point of getting on his shoulders if she wanted him to climb a tree?

With yet another sigh, he walked in that direction. At the base of the tree, he felt ridiculous already. He would not bear hug up the tree. He thought of a better idea and turned around, striding towards the manor. "I know of a better place for height," he said before she could protest. Then she was quiet, waiting to see what her father would do.

They ended up on the roof of the manor with Sesshomaru standing there and with Rin on his shoulders. "You're right, this is much better!" she agreed when they settled.

"Hn."

It was quiet for a few minutes then he heard, "Hey dad?" He was doomed.

 **Words: 387**

 **Reviews are welcomed~**


	37. Wear Pajamas to Work Day - Apr 16th

**A/N: Another favorite chapter of mine :D**

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This is purely for my own amusement.**

 **Wear Pajamas to Work Day**

Sesshomaru had been in his office for a while. He had heard his secretary get in but didn't think anything of it and stood up. He walked to the door and opened it, saying, "Higurashi, I need you to go to floor eight and ask for…" He glanced up from the papers in his hand to look at his secretary and stared.

Kagome laughed nervously and fiddled with her nightgown. She didn't see anything wrong with it but under Sesshomaru's stare however, made her feel like she didn't belong in it. "Who do you need me to ask for?" she asked after a while. Sesshomaru had yet to take his eyes off of her. "Sir?"

He shook his head, blinking as if she wasn't wearing what he thought she was wearing. But no, she was definitely in front of him with nothing more than a simple white nightgown and heels. He eyed her face and his eyes traveled lowered before coming back to her face. By now, she was flushing a wonderful shade of pink. He didn't trust his voice anymore and wordlessly handed her the papers.

Sesshomaru turned around and walked back into his office.

Kagome glanced down at the papers. At least they had the instructions on what she needed to do. Humming to herself, she got to work and went down to floor eight. When she got to the room that she needed, she knocked and waited for someone to let her in.

The door opened and a male looked at her. "Sis? What are you doing here?"

"Miroku?" The siblings just stared at each other for a few moments before Kagome asked, "The boss needs your approval signs. You're apparently the only one that didn't hand them in."

As if she didn't say anything at all, he questioned confused, "Wait… you work for Sesshomaru?" She rolled her eyes at him and waited for him to hand over what she needed. "This is the job you were talking about wasn't it?"

"Be a dear and hurry up," she said sweetly, overly sweet that had Miroku moving just a tad faster than normal. "And yes, I work for him. I'm his secretary."

She heard him whistle lowly and watched him shift through a couple of documents on his desk before finding the right one. He walked over to her but paused. He did exactly what Sesshomaru had done with his eyes and his too traveled up and down her body. A wild smirk made its way onto his lips as he said, "Showing off your curves for the boss huh?"

All she wanted to do was facepalm. Why was she gifted Miroku for a brother? That was just cruel and unusual punishment. "No, you dumbass. It's Wear Pajamas to Work Day. This is what I always wear, shouldn't you know that?"

He took a moment and looked closer to the nightgown she was wearing and she was right. It was the one that she always wore. "Well, it still shows off your curves you know. Let me know how Sess reacts to you wearing that okay?" His smirk didn't drop as he handed the folder that she needed.

"He started to ask me something then went mute, handed me what he wanted me to do and left without a word." Miroku's eyes widened a fraction then gave a cross between a smirk and a smile. It was something that was starting to creep Kagome out and she didn't know what she could do to make him stop. "Stop looking at me like that!"

"Ohoho! What's this? Sess went speechless? Ooh, that's good material. I always thought Sess was someone that would never get together with someone and all it took was my sister. I don't know whether to be proud or to defend you from a potential boyfriend." Her brother looked so damn gleeful that she started to back up and away from the door.

Kagome bolted to the elevator even as Miroku started to crackle. By the time she got back to her desk space, she wanted nothing to do with her brother. Not even thinking about it, she knocked on her boss' door and walked in. She practically glided to his desk and set down the folder, saying, "Never again. Never let me go to floor eight and ask for Miroku. You gotta be a big boy and do it yourself."

Sesshomaru didn't let it be known on his face that he was surprised that she just burst in, regardless if she knocked or not. "Are you or are you not my secretary? It is a part of your job to do things whereas I cannot."

"Oh, finally found your voice?" That caught his attention as he narrowed his eyes onto her. "I don't care what has to be done the next time you need to talk to Miroku but so help me, it's not going to be me that's going to talk to him. There's only so much Miroku I can handle. It's bad enough I have to deal with him at home," she complained, crossing her arms over her chest.

Feisty thing, wasn't she? He decided that he needed the upper hand and clarified, "Perhaps the next time you go to talk to someone, you will want to read who is holding onto the folder. It clearly states right here—" He pointed to the name that was highlighted in yellow as his secretary seemed to realize that he was right and continued, "—that you were heading to Miroku but since you are blind and in need of assistance, I will remind you that I am the boss and you must listen to me if you want to keep your job. I do not care if he is your brother, you will treat him as another employee and be done with it. Understood?"

Kagome narrowed her own eyes onto him. He regarded her silently but he smirked when he heard, "Understood sir." He dismissed her with a flick of his hand.

As she was walking out, he added, "The next time you decide to wear something as such of what you currently wearing, be prepared to have your pay docked. It is distracting and unattractive." Boy was he lying to himself but he couldn't help the way that it got a rise out of her.

"It's Wear Pajamas to Work Day! You clearly didn't get the memo!" Ah, and there was the rise he was waiting for.

"I assure you that had I gotten the _memo_ , you wouldn't be able to work due to blood loss and that would be such a shame, now wouldn't it?" She couldn't help but gape at him. He waved her away. He got the last say; that was all that mattered.

He leaned against his office chair, smirking. It was good to be the boss.

 **Words: 1,148**

 **Reviews are welcomed~**


	38. Look Alike Day - Apr 20th

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This is purely for my own amusement.**

 **Look Alike Day**

Kagome was chuckling as she helped her brothers, Miroku and Bankotsu, into women's clothing. Today was a special day and she was going to use it for her amusement.

Currently her brothers were turned towards her in nothing but their boxers. Kagome hummed as she thought of she was going to do before walking into her closet. And coming back out with bras.

Miroku looked on in a perverse awe. Kagome helped him into it while saying, "This is a bra that's for support and since both of you are males, it'll help you out with what you lack."

"That doesn't make me feel better," Bankotsu muttered as his sister then worked on him. He watched as Miroku fiddled with the bra and rolled his eyes as he saw the glint in his brother's eye.

"And just for extra support," she continued, bringing out something that scared both males. She stuffed it into the bra as Miroku suddenly felt the need to flee.

"Okay, now I'm _uncomfortable..._ "

"You know something's wrong when the pervert gets uncomfortable," his brother laughed but let out a whine whenever whatever that stuff was stuffed into his bra. "Sis, this is weird."

"If you wanna be like me, you gotta wear it."

Bankotsu had the guts to ask, "You mean you use this shit as well?" Miroku looked at Kagome with new found respect.

"Well I don't use the lifts but you sure need them," she told. "My boobs are fine without it." Both of them immediately thought that this was something that shouldn't be talked about with their sister. "Now! Time for makeup then clothes!" They paled at that.

x

Sesshomaru had answered the door to see Kagome but she wasn't alone. She was standing in the middle of two other women that looked like they tried too hard to make themselves stand out. "Hey," he greeted as Kagome smiled up at him.

"Hey boss! Can we come in?"

He stepped back to let them all in as Naraku and Kouga came down the stairs. "Ooh, I didn't know you knew other women Sess," Kouga commented with a grin. Sesshomaru felt his eye twitch. "Hey babe."

He was looking at the female version of Miroku, who was paling at Kouga tried to hit on him. Kagome went to stand by Sesshomaru, turning her head around to snicker a laugh. His eyes glanced down to her with a raised eyebrow.

Naraku started hitting on her other brother as Kagome gripped a hold of Sesshomaru's arm to steady herself from her laughter.

Sesshomaru watched over the scene and noticed a few movements that were familiar.

The one near Kouga had her hands twitching; that was something that Miroku always was doing. He had said it was all the caffeine that he was having.

The one near Naraku kept biting her lip and looking around for help; that was something that Bankotsu would do if he was in trouble.

The two girls locked eyes with each other and seemed to be horribly uncomfortable. They kept on sharing glances with Kagome, who was useless in helping them since she couldn't stop laughing.

He observed his secretary in that moment. Judging by the way she kept laughing, she knew what was going on. She knew something that the males didn't and that didn't bode well with him.

He turned back to the _women_ and narrowed his eyes on their jaw lines, their _well define_ jaw lines. Sesshomaru connected the dots and then he too had to look away to withhold his laugh. "You… didn't?" he whispered to her.

"I so did." He snorted as his friends gazed up to him.

"What are you laughing at?" Naraku asked as the woman he had his attention on, jumped back and closer to Kagome.

And then _she_ talked and growled, "You asshole of a sister. You have some nerve you hear me! This is not something I thought was going to happen and the fact that Naraku was _hitting_ on _me_ has made me lose a lot of respect for you!"

"What's wrong Bank? I for sure thought you and Naraku had some chemistry!" Kagome countered with a sly smirk. Sesshomaru started silently laughing, his body shaking with unreleased laughter.

Naraku reeled back in shock and yelled out, "W-What?! Shit, this is Bank?" He gaped at the she-man. Kagome wheezed against Sesshomaru, breathing hard.

"Yeah, that's right so get the hell away," Bankotsu growled as he glared at the other male. He turned his narrowed eyes to his _sister_ near Kouga. "So Miroku, you getting with Kouga now? I for sure thought you would end up with Sango."

Miroku glared at him as Kouga yelped, jumping away from the guy.

"Why in seven hells are you dressed as women?" Kouga joined Naraku in gaping at the cross-dressing males.

"I c-can't," Kagome gasped. Her stomach was hurting from all this laughing.

"Kagome said that it was Look Alike Day," Miroku said with a huff. "She made us dress up like her."

Now that all of them looked, the Higurashi siblings all looked alike. Kagome did a good job in making her brothers look like her. Then again, if she could make herself look like a guy the way she did on Opposite Day then it would stand to reason that she could gender swap her brothers.

"Holy hell," Naraku breathed.

"We never talk about this day, ever again," Bankotsu said.

"Agreed!" the other three answered quickly.

Sesshomaru pulled out his phone to take a few photos, for blackmail at a later date. Then he had four males going after him for even thinking about taking photos.

Kagome lost the ability to breathe, soundlessly laughing as her brothers went after her boss.

 **Words: 958**

 **Reviews are welcomed~**


	39. Revenge on Your Brothers Day - Apr 24th

**A/N:** **This is a made up holiday. :D**

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This is purely for my own amusement.**

 **Revenge on Your Brothers Day**

Kagome was smirking as she came into the room where her brothers and their friends were. They were playing video games, battling each other. None of them paid any attention to her.

However they all noticed when she stood next to the tv, dangling a maid outfit in her hands. "You ready brother?" she asked Miroku, who paled four shades lighter.

The pure look of horror on his face said he was anything but ready for that. "I... uh actually thought you forgot about that bet..."

She snickered. "Like I'd forget something like that you idiot. Now be a good little boy and go change. I'll take your place with your friends." In which she sat in between Naraku and Sesshomaru, taking over Miroku's place as she grabbed his controller. "Oh! And don't forget the thong!"

All laughter that was being held in, erupted in that moment as Miroku frowned, taking the clothing before going to the bathroom to change.

"What you have you named this day?" Bankotsu asked, eyes full of amusement.

"Revenge on Your Brothers Day."

"That's a good name," he grinned. "I don't remember him ever making you use a thong?" Then he paused abruptly. _"_ Wait, _brothers?_ As in there's an s at the end of that? _"_

She simpered, looking rather thrilled with herself. "Oh that, well I thought it would be funny." A bag that was at her feet and one that Bankotsu had a sinking feeling about as she reached into it. She handed him a collar and said, "Strip."

All the guys froze as her brother's eyes widened. "Pardon?"

"Strip to your boxers. Preferably here and now."

"You are evil, you know that right?"

Kagome gave him a smile that she knew she was. Naraku leaned over, placing a arm around her shoulders. "It has to be all the times that she hangs out with me," he assumed with a chuckle.

"I don't think that that's a good thing Naraku," Inuyasha pointed out, a little put off that Kagome wasn't shaking Naraku off her person.

"Go on Bank~"

Bankotsu sighed deeply as he took off his jacket, followed by his shirt. He paused at his pants, looking ready to cry before taking them off. Kagome got off the couch, opening the collar and putting it around his next. The expression of horror was reoccurring as Bankotsu gaped at his sister.

She stunned him when a leash connected with the collar before she tied him up to stairs railing. "This is cruel and unusual punishment!" he complained as Kouga started to chuckle at the sight.

The woman reclaimed her spot on the couch as Miroku walked into the room, trying really hard to make the dress cover up both the front and back of his body. Leaning her hands on her knees, she grinned while saying, "That's a good look on you, Roku~"

Miroku gave her the birdie as she cackled. He looked down to Bankotsu, who was pouting in nothing but his boxers as he glanced back to his sister. The sight caught up with his mind as he made a double take. "Crap, she got to you too?"

Clapping her hands, gaining their attention, she ordered, "Now for Miroku's instructions." Dread filled Miroku's stomach. "You must call me my lady for the rest of the day and without a compliant, serve me. If you fail to do this, I'll make it uncomfortable for everyone by making you lost an article of clothing for every compliant."

Bankotsu started laughing hard, not seeing his issue just yet but finding his brother's situation much more hilarious. He started hacking and wheezing at those instructions! "Oh god! Ha!"

"Don't worry Bank, you're next~" He wisely shut up, paling a little at _hearing_ that as Miroku glared at Kagome. "No glaring, or you can start losing pieces of clothing now."

Gritting his teeth, he asked, "What can I help you with my lady?"

"Good boy! Now, go and fetch me a latte, extra on the caramel and whipped cream please~"

Everyone went silent.

"You want him to go out in public?" Kouga breathed in awe.

"Yep! It's what he made me do and I had to take it in stride. Now chop, chop bro. Your lady is impatient today!"

Miroku sighed in defeat before leaving. As soon as he left the house though, laughter was tenfold. "I wonder if he'll get hit on," Naraku wondered aloud, smirking widely.

"No doubt about that about," Kagome confirmed. "I sent a text to Sango saying that Miroku was coming down to the coffee shop she works in and told her that she was able to command Miroku as she pleases."

"Ha! That'll serve him!" Bankotsu laughed as Kagome turned her attention onto him. Then he wasn't finding anything funny.

"As for your instructions," she started as she got up again. She brought her bag over to her brother, who was watching her with caution in his eyes. Yeah, he better be careful. Kagome brought out two bowls as Inuyasha snickered. "This is for food and water. Yes, that's right. I'm going to treat you like the dog you are, you pervert."

"I'm really curious as to what made her do this to him," Naraku stated, taking pleasure at Bankotsu's uncomfortable state.

Sesshomaru spoke up with a smirk on his face, "He ordered his sister to serve him in nothing but a towel just to please my brother and I." Kagome flushed at the memory.

"Oh really? Damn, and I missed it."

"Here is a peeing bottle. No bathroom breaks for you."

Oh god, she was torturing him! Bankotsu gaped at her before a loud, _"What?!"_ He stumbled for his words after that, spluttering a little as well as he tried to compose himself. "What?! I... wasn't _that_ cruel! Miroku made you buy Playboy! That clearly had to be worse than what I did."

"Not really. The guy I brought it from and I had a good laugh. I told him of my plan for revenge; he gave one of those magazines for free! Miroku should be thanking _me_. You on the other hand, made me practically _naked_ in front of your friends. _This_ is not even close," she threatened as Bankotsu whimpered.

Kouga and Naraku whistled lowly in remarkable awe. Sesshomaru chuckled. "Well, you certainly dug yourself a grave Bank," Inuyasha pointed out.

"And let's not forget that he's my boss!" Kagome pointed to Sesshomaru. "He's not about to let me live that down so my revenge has to be sweet enough that I don't care what he does."

"Sess also has the memory of an elephant so that clearly doesn't help."

Kagome let out an impressive yell out. She threw something at her boss and his brother as her eyes glinted. "You two were there as well, might as well make things interesting right?" She turned her body towards Sesshomaru, who merely watched her with an amused look. "You get this." The amused look disappeared within seconds when he saw the collar.

"Am I going to be your pet as well?"

"Sounds good to me." Sesshomaru shrugged, putting the collar on as Kagome handed a towel to Inuyasha. He looked at it weirdly. "Strip."

"Boxers and all?"

"Yep."

"Oh shit." Inuyasha looked terrified. "Wait, why isn't Sess getting this?"

"Well for one, he's my boss and for two, he asked for something reasonable. Coffee and a file, that's not me going out of my way to get bs and such, mister I-had-to-have-the-latest-album-to-Black-Gem." Sesshomaru was glad he didn't ask for much if all his punishment was to wear the collar.

"But I never asked—" He got cut off by the glare that was aimed towards him. "All right, going to change then." He made a mad dash for the bathroom.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side," Kouga said, seeing the humor in all of this as well as the horror behind everything.

"Same goes for me," Naraku agreed with a nod.

Kagome smirked.

 **Words: 1,336**

 **Reviews are welcomed~**


	40. Pretzel Day - Apr 26th

**A/N: Ffff I was doing so well with uploading! I'm only 3 days late...**

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This is purely for my own amusement.**

 **Pretzel Day**

"Thanks," Touga said to the man that had just given them their pretzels. The man smiled and waved his goodbyes as he and his grand-daughter walked away. "So Rin, where would you like to go now?"

"Um… how about the park?" she asked, not sounding all that sure if she really wanted to go or not. Her grandfather simply nodded and turned in the direction of the park. By the time that they got there, Rin had decided that she indeed wanted to be here. Of course, seeing Shippo definitely helped in this decision. "Shippo!"

Getting his attention was easy. The young boy whipped his head in the direction of the sound of his name and grinned. "Rin!" he chirped happily, tugging on his mother's shirt to point at his friend.

Touga chuckled, leading Rin over to the pair. As soon as the children connected with one another, they were off to play, leaving Touga and Kagome alone to watch over them. "Good to see you Kagome," he greeted as she softly smiled at him. "Heard about your first day of work. Sounds like something Inuyasha did a while back."

Her smile slipped off her lips as she pouted. "Well then my boss is a tattletale." That made Touga bark with laughter. She side glanced him with curiosity. "What did Inuyasha do?"

"He broke his brother's computer by tripping over his feet with a glass of water in his hand. It's almost exactly what happened to you. How did my son react when you told him? He failed to mention that tidbit to me," he explained, sitting himself down on the bench where Kagome was currently.

"He didn't do anything. Just told me to clean up and finish my tasks. Honestly, I think I got away easy," she responded. She observed the children as they started to play tag. "It didn't help that it Awkward Moments Day. If anything, it only amplified it."

"Is that an actual day?"

"Of course it is!" He looked like he didn't believe, and he probably didn't, but he wasn't about to say anything to her. Kagome crossed her arms over her chest, pouting some more. She looked over to notice that he was eating something and her eyes lit day. "Oh! Happy Pretzel Day!"

Okay, now he was looking at her weirdly. He looked at his pretzel in his hand then up at her. He tried to remember if his eldest said anything about her being slightly crazy and came up blank. He broke off a piece of the item and offered it to her. "Happy Pretzel day to you as well." He seemed doubtful that he was saying that.

Regardless, Kagome smiled brightly at him and accepted the small offering. Shippo choose that moment to come up to her, breathless from running and eyed the small piece of food she had in her hand. Laughing, she broke it in half a second time so she could share with her son. "Yum! Cinnamon pretzels, my favorite!"

Rin hopped into the middle of the bench, squishing herself between the two adults. "Grandpa, can we treat Shippo and Miss Kagome to more pretzels?" she asked before pointing to something a few feet away from the bench, where she had been playing with Shippo. "I seemed to have dropped mine…"

"That's a sin!" Kagome gasped as Rin giggled. "I must insist that I repay you for that. Shippo can be a little bit rough when playing."

"That wasn't my fault! Rin is clumsy!"

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Nah uh! I have the grace of an angel!" Both adults chuckled at their antics. "You're the one that's not so light on his feet!"

"I'm not the one that's fallen on her face just by walking!"

"Says the boy that's fallen on his face while eating! And you were sitting too! You're the clumsy one!"

Touga patted his grand-daughter on the head and said, "Now, now, children please. We are in a public place." Both of them quieted a little, suddenly self-conscious about being loud. "If there's anyone that's clumsy between the four of us, it's our dear Kagome here." Kagome mockingly looked affronted. "I have a story to tell you. It begins as a normal day when your father was at work…"

 **Words: 717**

 **Reviews are welcomed~**


	41. TOSDTWD - Apr 27th

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This is purely for my own amusement.**

 **Take Our Daughters and Sons to Work Day**

Sesshomaru should've known that taking Rin to his work building had bad idea written all over it, especially when she was with Shippo. He should've know that his secretary would've brought her son. He knew he read it somewhere on her application…

However this… this had been a really _terrible_ idea. He knew rough housing was something children did but this took things to the next level. Why was it so hard to behave? He snorted to himself. Now he understood all those times his father sighed deeply; children were hard work.

"Higurashi!"

Said woman squeaked from the other area before coming to see what made her boss sound angry. Her boss was in the break room and the moment that she got there, she couldn't help but ogle at what she was staring at.

Two small children were innocently sitting on a desk while the rest of the room was completely and totally trashed. Tables and chairs were scattered, the coffee machine was on the floor unplugged, and miscellaneous things were dispersed all over the place. The one thing that threw her off was the fact that the _vending_ machine was on its side!

"Oh my god, what the devil happened here?" she asked, not all that sure she wanted to know the answer. When she didn't get a direct answer, she turned her attention to her son, knowing for a fact that he was more likely to open his mouth.

Her son looked like he was trying super hard to keep his lip shut. His eyes were darting between his mother and the man that was her boss. He glanced to his partner in crime and all she was doing was sitting there with a beaming smile. She was clearly no help to him now.

He knew it was only a matter of time before he failed. In a moment of glee where he wasn't the one now being questioned, he smiled.

Sesshomaru had looked to his daughter and inquired, "What did you do?"

Rin caved within seconds and said, "We wanted to test our strength." Her father raised an eyebrow at her in a silent question. "We soon realized that we weren't all that strong so we combined our strength!"

The adults shared a look of incredulity before Kagome let out a small giggle. Her boss seemed like he couldn't believe she just laughed. He watched as the young woman went over to her son and picked him up. "Since you didn't behave like I said for you to do, you don't get your special treat," she said as Shippo pouted before sighing sadly in resignation. She nodded towards Sesshomaru. "I'll grab some people to help make this room presentable again." Then she left.

Sesshomaru turned his attention back to his daughter and couldn't punish her the way he wanted once she aimed those killer puppy eyes at him. "What am I going to do with you?"

Rin smiled before doing something that his father would be proud of. "Uncle Inu said that the best way to get muscle was to have competitions with others. I was just following his advice!"

His brother was the cause of this, huh? Oh well, that changed _everything_. Picking up the child and walking back to his office, he smirked, planning for the next time he got even with Inuyasha.

 **Words: 559**

 **Reviews are welcomed~**


	42. May the fourth be with you - May 4th

**A/N: And again! I'll get it right one day! At least ya'll get 3 chapters from my derp up lol**

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This is purely for my own amusement.**

 **May the fourth be with you**

Sometime at night, Kagome wandered to Rin's room to make sure that she was getting ready for bed. Rin's eyes landed on the older woman and she beamed up at her. "Kagome!" she squealed, jumping from her bed to fly into the woman's arms.

Kagome fell into a heap with Rin atop of her as the both of them started giggling. "Now, now Rin, you should be in bed and asleep," she playfully scolded, having no bite behind what she said. Rin merely grinned down to her.

"But I wanted to say something to you before you left!"

"Oh yeah? And what's that?"

x

Kagome was dressed in a cute sundress as she creeped back into the kitchen. She took note that the guys had switched off to play a card game. They had been playing something before she went to check on Rin but of course she forgot what they were doing.

She went behind one of her brothers, Bankotsu, wrapping her arms around his neck from behind. All movement froze as their eyes traveled back to her. Bankotsu huffed before inquiring, "May I ask why you're interrupting our game?"

"Just felt the need to hug you, am I not allowed to do this?" she countered, playing the innocent card.

Miroku looked at her oddly. "You know what? No, you're not allowed. You probably want something." She pouted at him.

"Why do you assume I want something?"

"You don't normally hug me for shits and giggles for one," Bankotsu pointed out as Inuyasha snorted behind his cards. "So, what do you want?"

"I just wanted to inform you of something," she finally caved.

"Yeah, and that is?"

She placed her face next to his as he tried to back away from this headlock. "May the fourth be with you," she whispered, giggling before letting go and running out of the kitchen. Bankotsu twitched.

"Have I ever mentioned you have a weird sister?" Naraku drawled as he put in more chips to the center of the table.

"It's been said before, yes."

 **Words: 324**

 **Reviews are welcomed~**


	43. No Pants Day - May 5th

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This is purely for my own amusement.**

 **No Pants Day**

Sesshomaru was with his friends, playing a game of cards in the kitchen around the table. It was obviously a guys night but that didn't stop Kagome from walking into the kitchen with a over-sized hoodie and underwear. She bent over, looking for something under the sink.

All eyes were on her and she didn't even notice this. However when one of her brothers asked, "Um, not that I'm not enjoying the sight but I am a little queasy that this is coming from my sister, which leads me to ask, what the hell are you doing?"

Kagome went straight as a board, looking over her shoulder to see the guys. She flushed and said, "Don't worry about it!"

"Perhaps you'll answer me instead," Sesshomaru started as her eyes landed on him. "Please tell me why you're wandering around my house in your underwear?"

"I said don't worry about it! This is perfectly normal. I would be doing this around my house as well."

Bankotsu decided on, "Yes, but that's to be expected since it's your place but you do realize that you're in Sess' place right?"

"I'm well aware."

In walked Rin, wearing something similar to Kagome's attire as Sesshomaru choked on his spit. "Rin, go change," he ordered. His friends were now wide eyed, deciding to keep quiet as they watched this play out.

"But dad!" she whined. "It's No Pants day!"

Kagome beamed. "See! Even your daughter understands the day!"

"You've corrupted my daughter," he said.

"Did not. You can relax you know. It's not like she's going outside," Kagome told him with a slow growing grin. Eventually she couldn't keep a straight face. "Okay, maybe a little but it's all in good fun! We're having a No Pants party upstairs if you want to join~"

With that, Kagome grabbed Rin's hand and walked out of the kitchen.

"I'm almost afraid to ask what's going on upstairs," Miroku broke in, half-whispering.

 _"My girls!"_ came a shout from upstairs.

"Was that your... father?" Kouga questioned.

Sesshomaru was quiet for a second before bending his head. "Yes..."

Naraku had a moment before he asked, "Did she just say something about a party upstairs?"

"Oh good, I'm not the only that heard that…"

All heads looked towards to the doorway of the kitchen, knowing that the temptation was strong. To go or not to go?

 **Words: 395**

 **Reviews are welcomed~**


	44. Beverage Day - May 6th

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This is purely for my own amusement.**

 **Beverage Day**

"I bet I can drink more beer than you," Inuyasha bet, starting out the day annoying his brother. Sesshomaru looked over him like he was crazy. He had to be to suggest such a thing. "If you win, I'll let you take over my Twitter account for a week."

Now that was tempting but only because he knew exactly what he would do in order to embarrass his brother. His brother had a decent following so it was only right that he accepted this bet. But only after he wondered, "And if you win?"

"Same deal but with your Twitter."

It was still a good bet though. "All right, deal."

And thus started a beer chugging contest between the two.

x

Touga had passed the kitchen in hopes of finding something to do. He walked backwards as he stared at what was sitting on the floor and table in the kitchen. His sons for one were drinking _a lot_ of beer and there were loads of empty cans laying innocently on the floor.

"What are... you doing?" he asked slowly. He knew his boys were a little dumb at times but this... he wasn't sure what to make of this.

Inuyasha hiccuped then giggled. "W-We thought that w-we'd make a b-bet," he stuttered. It was clear to Touga that his youngest was heavily drunk and as for Sesshomaru, well, he seemed more composed.

"Sesshomaru, what do you have to say to this? Why would you listen to Inuyasha for a bet? Cause we both know that he was the one to initiate this stupidity."

"I find it funny that he thought he could actually win when he's such a lightweight," he answered, raising his beer to his father as if to say 'cheers.'

"How many has he had?"

"Do you not know how to count?" He gestured to the cans on the floor. Touga narrowed his eyes on his eldest before looking around the ground to count.

 _One... three… five... eight... ten..._

Sesshomaru watched in amusement as his father's eyes widened as he counted. "If he's such a lightweight, why is he still trying to drink?"

"Trying to outdo me obviously."

He didn't want to know but he had to ask, "How many are you on?"

"Twelve." Sesshomaru reached over to where his brother's phone was and logged onto his Twitter account. "Time for payback." He smirked wickedly as he took many photos of Inuyasha completely hammered. He posted most of them on the account.

Within seconds, those photos were shared as Sesshomaru cackled.

Touga gaped at him. What was he supposed to say to _that_? Thinking back to what has been happening within the last couple of months, he leaned a little closer and questioned, "Today isn't some special holiday is it?"

His son looked up from his blackmail and said, "Not that I know of."

"It's Beverage Day~" Rin chirped from the doorway before disappearing.

Both father and son stared at the doorway, blinking in confusion. Inuyasha was a giggling mess once he fell to the floor. Then they watched him for entertainment. Sesshomaru started to record using his brother's phone with a smirk.

 **Words: 526**

 **Reviews are welcomed~**


	45. Lost Sock Memorial Day - May 9th

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This is purely for my own amusement.**

 **Lost Sock Memorial Day**

Bankotsu and Miroku stared at each other for a moment then slowly stared back at the person that was doing something out of the norm. Their sister was doing… something.

There was practically an alter in their living with socks everywhere around and on it.

Their friends were watching this with tons of questions running through their heads.

"First, I'd like to say that I'm sorry you lost your partners," she was saying as the guys all looked to one another, all silently asking each other what the hell was going on. "Second, I can't imagine the heartbreak you all are going through."

"I take it she's not right in the head?" Inuyasha asked.

"Is it possible to trade her in for someone more 'normal?'" Sesshomaru added his two cents. The brothers shook their heads.

"She's clearly having a possible mental crisis," Kouga snorted after he said that.

Naraku suggested, "I'll trade my sister for yours." Laughs were heard but Kagome seemed to ignored their questions entirely.

Having a moment of insanity, Miroku and Bankotsu joined in with their sister. All three of the praying for the heartbroken socks.

Inuyasha came to only one conclusion. "Is this another one of those weird holidays?"

"It has to be. The Higurashi brothers wouldn't ever join in with their sister like this," Kouga agreed, hands motioning to the siblings.

"Yes, you're correct. It's Lost Sock Memorial Day," Kagome answered. "Now, a moment of peace if you will."

Everyone went silent, unsure what to say to that.

 **Words: 253**

 **Reviews are welcomed~**


	46. Clean up your Room Day - May 10th

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This is purely for my own amusement.**

 **Clean up your Room Day**

Their sister was at work, which meant that it was the perfect time for them to do some damage! Or at least attempt to do so. Miroku was first to walk into their sister's room.

The room itself wasn't anything special and was neatly organized. Bankotsu came in a second later, glancing around to see where he could start first. "Where do you think she keeps her porn stash?" he asked as he opened the closet.

"Somehow she doesn't seem like the person that would have one but then again, you never know. The closet is a good start—I'll start under the bed," he responded. He got down on his knees and then bent forward, placing his hands on the ground. His head poked under the bed, only to find that there was nothing there!

He huffed, sitting up and resting his arms on the bed, watching his brother rummage through the closet, throwing things left and right over his head. The door to the room opened up, making them both freeze, thinking that they were caught but then saw Souta and sighed in relief. "Shit lil bro, way to give me a heart attack! I thought you were sis!" Bankotsu called out, his eyes taking in his younger brother.

"What are you two doing in here?"

"We're seeing if we can find any blackmail against Kagome. We, so far, have turned up empty handed," Miroku stated.

Souta raised an eyebrow at him, obviously silently questioning his sanity before saying, "You do realize sis wouldn't have her… blackmail as you say, here, in this room, right? She'd probably have it somewhere else, like not in the house, at all."

His older brothers shared a look before whining. Souta chuckled. It was clear that they didn't think about that. Moaning in defeat, they organized everything they messed up.

 **Words: 308**

 **Reviews are welcomed~**


	47. Eat What You Want Day - May 11th

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This is purely for my own amusement.**

 **Eat What You Want Day**

Miroku and Bankotsu were babysitting Shippo and Rin. They were all in the kitchen as the adults were talking to themselves, not necessarily paying all that great of attention to the children. They had been snacking on some food, something that Kagome had left for them before she left the house.

Since they weren't paying attention, Rin silently emptied any place she could reach and started eating anything edible. Shippo followed her lead and hopped onto the counters to get the food in the other higher places.

The brothers are completely oblivious and apparently deaf but it seemed to only up the sneakiness of the munchkins. But then a bowl fell and the attention that should've already been on the children, were now focusing on them.

There was a moment of silence, the children frozen, Miroku was wide eyed, and Bankotsu couldn't help by gape at the mess that had been created.

Food was everywhere.

Rin was covered in… hopefully something chocolate related while Shippo had crumbs of chips and other such things all over his face, hair, and clothes.

Before anything could even be uttered, Rin turned practically green and threw up where she sat. As a general rule of being nauseous to seeing someone do such a thing, Shippo, once again, copied her. Since he had a higher vantage point, the splat was unwelcome once it hit the floor.

Miroku looked positively horrified. What was he supposed to do in a situation like this? What would his sister do? He slowly turned his head to his brother, who looked terrified, shared a look back.

As if it was bad enough, the front door opened and there was shuffling in the other room. Both of them paled dramatically when their sister as well as their friend, Sesshomaru, walked into the kitchen.

Kagome immediately paused at both the smell and the sight. Sesshomaru nearly collided into her when she froze suddenly. _"What the hell happened?!"_ she shouted, eyes narrowed on her brothers before moving into action and picked up her son, moving him to the sink to proceed to clean him up. "Someone better start talking or I'll have your head!"

"Sis… we don't know. We didn't even see them eat anything…" Bankotsu caved within moments. He also felt the need to hide. Both his sister and friend were giving some of the best glares he's ever seen.

Once Shippo was cleaned up, Kagome set him to the side near the fridge before grabbing Rin gently and helped clean her up. "Sesshomaru, can you grab some ginger ale from the fridge? There should be some cups in the cabinet next to the thing too." The male nodded and went to his task; it stopped him from outright rage. Kagome turned her head to the side, looking at her brothers. They were still shocked. "You didn't see anything? How is that possible? They were in the same room as you!"

"W-We noticed once a bowl fell!" Miroku stuttered, his eyes shifting. He really didn't like the looks he was receiving…

"When the… bowl fell?" Sesshomaru questioned, slowly. Miroku felt like he wanted to hide as well. The look his friend was giving him, made him want to flee. "You should _never_ take your eyes off of children. What was so important that you weren't paying attention?" He handed Shippo a cup of ginger ale, watching as he sipped on it slowly.

"Okay, we get it," Bankotsu muttered. He glanced up and added, "We clearly are dumb. Stop talking to us like we didn't know what just happened."

"You don't know what just happened though," Kagome pointed out. She lifted Rin out of the sink and set her down near the fridge where Shippo was sitting. Sesshomaru then handed a cup to his daughter.

Her brother huffed for a moment. "We are all at fault. You two are the idiots that trusted us to take care of them."

"Don't turn this on us," Sesshomaru growled out and that caused Bankotsu to flinch.

"How is it any different from taking care of Souta when he was younger?" countered Kagome with an odd glint in her eyes. Her brothers went silent; she knew she got them. "Regardless of what happened, why weren't you paying attention?"

"I don't know," they said together. "We're sorry…"

Kagome sighed, suddenly not having any strength to fight them about this. She walked around the mess on the floor and went in search for cleaning supplies.

Sesshomaru didn't know what to say to this anymore. This two imbeciles should never take care of children. He both wanted to strangle them for doing this to his daughter and throw them out a window. He watched as they cowered near the table where they had to move as Kagome came back into the area with a mop and a large bucket before going to work.

None of the males said anything as she worked quietly. She was most deadly when she was silent; they all knew this. It took a few minutes to fully clean up the floor and a little bit to clean up everything else.

By the time she was done, she looked back up to the others. Her brothers' made sure not to gaze into her eyes as she glanced to the children and bent down to them. With a knowing grin, she asked, "This wouldn't have anything to do with Eat What You Want Day, would it?"

The males all stared at her quizzical. The children, however, looked sheepishly at her.

"We're sorry mama," Shippo apologized, finishing the remaining liquid in his cup. "We didn't know that would happen…"

"Yeah miss Kagome, we're sorry." Rin didn't seem as brave as she was about an hour ago.

"You ridiculous munchkins. The day wasn't an all you can eat. You were supposed to ask for something special, something that you haven't eaten in a long while," Kagome explained as their jaws parted a little. She got up and walked out of the kitchen for all of ten seconds before coming back in and saying, "That's why I went out to get you a red velvet cookie cake since I know it's your favorite but after what happened today, no more food of any kind."

Shippo's eyes became sad almost immediately. It then was followed with a pout but his mother wasn't having it. "Aw man," he said as Rin giggled.

 **Words: 1,070**

 **Reviews are welcomed~**


	48. Mother's Day - May 12th

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This is purely for my own amusement.**

 **Mother's Day**

Shippo was giggly throughout the day as Kagome tried to figure out why. He had been like that since he got home from school. And he had been looking at her and looking away when she turned her attention onto him.

She was currently cooking dinner, her thoughts on her son as she flounced around the kitchen, bruising herself as she did so. Kagome went about herself as she set the table, calling her son for dinner.

He came flying into the room, mouth clearly watering. "Ooh, you made my favorite! Thank you mama!" he cheered, sitting himself down next to his mother. She smiled at his eagerness.

Kagome watched as he placed his gifts down on the table and ignored them as he ate. She wondered why he had gifts in the first place. Was she missing something here?

"Now my little man, what do you have there?" she asked, indicating the gifts off to the side next to him. Shippo looked to what his mother was talking about and giggled. There was more of his giggling as if he knew something she didn't want her knowing.

"Oh yeah!" He grabbed the first gift and handed it her. "Open it!" he demanded. It had her laughing. Shippo was adorable.

Listening to her son, she opened the gift. She gasped as she saw all cut out shaped hearts, all pink, and littered at the bottom on the box. In the middle of the box was a beautiful necklace with a heart as the center point. On the heart, it said, 'Best Mom.' She tentatively touched it and said, "Oh Ship, it's beautiful. What's this about?"

There he went off again with his giggling. "Mama, did you forget about Mother's Day?"

She knew she was missing something! That had to be it! She gaped at Shippo as he handed her another gift and a card. She opened the gift first; it was of a handmade photo frame with the first photo that they took the day that she adopted him.

Tears made their way to her eyes as she lovingly touched the photo. Already on the way to crying, she opened the card and it read, _'To mama, thank you for everything you have done for me. I couldn't have asked for someone better to have adopted me. Love, Ship.'_

Shippo watched as his mother broke down and he wondered if what he got her was bad but then she got up and wrapped herself around him. "T-Thank you my son." At that, he hugged her tightly back.

 **Words: 427**

 **Reviews are welcomed~**


	49. Chocolate Chip Day - May 15th

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This is purely for my own amusement.**

 **Chocolate Chip Day**

It was a normal thing that those around the Higurashi residence all knew that the woman that lived there was known for being a great cook and baker. So it was at knowing this that had most of the entire neighborhood and then some, coming over to have something—anything really—to eat.

Kagome had started early in the morning baking a ton of cookies. She made all sorts of cookies too, ranging from some of the sugariest cookies to sugar-free. It was well known that when she got into one of these types of baking fits that almost everyone as bound to come over to where she was.

She wasn't sure how it happened but it seemed that _everyone_ caught whiff that she was making something sweet and they all ended up coming over. All her neighbors in the area had made their appearance. She could have sworn she didn't know how they even knew about any of this.

"Ah, Miss Higurashi, I knew I smelled something incredible," said the first person that had found her. How did they even get into the house? Kagome blinked at them, trying to understand what they were doing in her house.

Forcing a smile at the person, she peered behind them to see if the door was open. It was and seeing outside, she saw a sign on her lawn saying, _Cookies made by Kagome. Go inside, they're fresh and free._ Someone was going to die. These cookies were destined for her stomach! Fate had other plans.

Sighing at the death of her cookies, she turned her attention back to the person. "Thanks Miss Roberts. How are the children?" she asked as she set down the fifth batch of twenty-four cookies on the counter. She had fully intended to save them over the course of a few days…

"Oh they're just wonderful! I saw the sign and told them to come over when their show was done. I hope you don't mind!" The woman was cheerful and Kagome didn't have anything against her but she definitely watched the doom of the cookie she ate.

"Well, feel free to a share."

Now to figure out whose death she was going to be responsible for. She walked out of the kitchen for a moment to go outside to see Miroku hammering a sign, with the words on it, two houses down. He was so dead.

She walked back in while a few people traveled behind her. Kagome motioned to the kitchen where the cookies were. A familiar face appeared strode up to her while saying, "I saw the word free and had to come over."

Kagome turned to the voice. "Naraku, give me a way to bury a body," she said. He looked genuinely surprised at her for asking such a thing. "My brother has made me give up my cookies to everyone."

"Oh… wait, this wasn't a willing thing?"

"No. So I was thinking, burying him alive would solve this. What do you think?" She leaned against the wall, annoyingly inspecting everyone that was coming into the house and going straight for the cookies. This was unforgiveable.

Naraku was wise enough not to answer and was thankful when Inuyasha walked into the building with his niece. He seemed amused though when Rin asked for a cookie; Kagome's annoyance disappeared only for her.

Inuyasha came up the two of them. "Why free food? I thought for sure, you Kagome, of all people would have kept it to yourself," he chatted. However, he gazed to her face and took note of her displeasure. "So I take it someone's going to die?"

"She was just asking me how to bury a body," Naraku told nonchalantly. Inuyasha looked scared, gawking at the male. His eyes were asking silent questions. "Miroku sealed his fate. He's offered her cookies for free."

"Oh boy." Inuyasha debated with himself for a second before adding, "Just so you know Kags, he's not only using a sign but calling people left and right. I was one of those calls. And I do know that Sess can't come 'cause he has work so that's one less. That's a plus right?"

Kagome looked up to him. "Sesshomaru told me I didn't have to come to work today. Why is he working?"

"Workaholic? Ah, I wouldn't worry about it. He sometimes has to do things alone. He's weird."

"Miroku's calling people?" she asked, seemingly catching onto what Inuyasha said a moment ago. "That's it, I'm getting my trusty gun." The males looked alarmed in that second. Kagome went upstairs to grab something but neither knew exactly what she was talking about.

"What gun? Oh, is she finally going to kill her brother?" Naraku crackled with a smirk. Inuyasha almost wanted to laugh but he didn't know if he should call the police or not.

Miroku choose the wrong moment to walk through the door as Kagome came out of her room with her gun. Whatever kind of gun she had in her hands, neither male could see but she for sure aimed it at Miroku.

And since neither Naraku or Inuyasha felt the need to warn the unsuspecting guy, they both watch in hilarity as the bullet hit Miroku square in the crotch. They did wince at the sight but laughed hard when he went down.

Her other brothers were clearly following Miroku since they had the evidence. Kagome's eyes were trained on them next. She aimed at her other twin and did the same move.

Souta's eyes widened at seeing his sister with her paintball gun in her arms before putting two and two together and ducked for behind the couch.

The other brother mimicked the one before, holding his crotch and falling to the ground. There was a series of groans and moans and cries of why. Inuyasha lost it and started recording the aftermath, trying really hard to hold his phone straight.

"What's going on?" Souta questioned nervously from behind the couch.

"No one should ever dare to come between me and Chocolate Chip Day! Those were _my_ cookies! Suffer my wrath!"

And that's how Miroku knew never to cross his sister over that specific holiday.

Bankotsu learned not to ever follow Miroku again. It clearly would result in pain. Souta was quite happy he got away without any bodily harm.

Inuyasha now had great material and Naraku had a fond memory as well as a fear that Kagome had really, _really_ good aim.

 **Words: 1,081**

 **Reviews are welcomed~**


	50. No Dirty Dishes Day - May 18th

**A/N: Already at 50 chapters :D Only 80 more to go! Over the course of 7 months... lol**

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This is purely for my own amusement.**

 **No Dirty Dishes Day**

Kagome had been in the kitchen at the sink for hours. She had been cleaning all the dishes her brothers kept piling in. They were with their friends at the moment and it was grating on her nerves that they didn't even help her out!

At this point, she was miffed, dropping everything so that she could go walk to the living room. All the guys were on the floor, playing a card game. They sure loved their card games. "Okay that's it. Miroku, you are my victim," she said, grabbing her brother and yanking him up from the floor. He yelped at the rough treatment as his cards went flying. Naraku chuckled as Kagome added, "You are going to clean the rest of the dishes mister!"

"But not in the middle of our game!" he complained, looking upset that this had to be done right... this... second! She pushed him through the arched doorway and with her hands on her hips, he sighed in defeat. She was mad. He got to work, muttering under his breath as he went about this task.

Eventually some time later, Miroku had passed the task off to Bankotsu, who complained and whined as well. Miroku was happy he no longer had to do work around in the kitchen.

Literally ten minutes passed before Bankotsu gave up when went back to the game. They promptly ignored their sister as she went back to do the dishes with a frown before Kouga offered, "Would you like some help Kagome?"

She looked to him with a appreciated look. "At least someone is willing to help out on No Dirty Dishes Day and cause of that offer, I'll make you something to eat. Philly cheese steak sound good?"

All heads turned to her after hearing that as well as mouths watered. Kouga's eyes lit up before he got up and followed the woman. "Some guys have all the luck," Inuyasha uttered with a shake of his head.

"Technically that could've been any of us but we were too focused on the game to care," Naraku pointed out, throwing a few chips into the middle. "I bet that philly is going to taste delicious."

Bankotsu sighed. "Anything our sister makes is delicious. Kouga is so lucky..."

"Damn straight," he agreed. "Show your cards." Everyone laid them down in front of themselves. Inuyasha hissed at his brother's hand. "Shit Sess! How do you _always_ win?!"

"Some guys have all the luck," Sesshomaru mimicked with a smirk.

Everyone groaned loudly.

 **Words: 420**

 **Reviews are welcomed~**


	51. Pizza Party Day - May 19th

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This is purely for my own amusement.**

 **Pizza Party Day**

"Okay, you and me, and all these ingredients are somehow going to figure out how we can make pizza," Inuyasha said after setting down all the things. He sounded like he didn't know what he was doing…

Rin glanced over at the items on the counter and then looked up at her uncle. How were all this things going to make pizza? "Uh… uncle Inu? Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Nope!" Inuyasha nervously laughed. "That's why you're here with me!"

She seemed a little scared as she was dragged over to where he needed her. Inuyasha grabbed a couple things and handed them to her.

x

Sesshomaru came into the manor after a long day of work. He walked right into a wall of pizza—at least the smell of it. He set his briefcase down and glided to the kitchen.

What he found was his daughter covered in head to toe flour, blinking in trepidation. And his brother was layered in tomato sauce…

"Do I want to know what happened or can I just assume that you tried to cook and failed again?" he cautioned, not all that sure how to react at what he was looking at.

Inuyasha turned to him, a glop of sauce flopping to the floor as he turned. "Just assume. It's easier."

"And _why_ did you try to cook when you know for a fact that you fail at it every, single, time?"

"I thought for sure I'd get it right this time! I swear!"

He didn't look like he believed him at all and Inuyasha deflated. Rin choose that moment to shake herself, flour going everywhere. Inuyasha, since he was standing right next to her, got covered with the excess that she shook off herself. Rin was pleased with herself afterwards.

Inuyasha, however, had developed a twitch in his eye. He grabbed the amused munchkin and hugged her while she squealed with laughter.

"Dad, since we did fail at making pizza, could we order it instead? Super large ones with extra pepperoni?" Rin requested with a smile and a puppy pout.

"I suppose… but only after you two clean up. No one needs dad to see any of this."

There was a moment of panic that washed over the other two at hearing what Sesshomaru said before they scrambled to the bathroom. Sesshomaru shook his head as he picked up the phone.

In the end, they ended up with four extra large pizzas with extra pepperoni and watched two movies with an impromptu party.

Touga found the three of them asleep on the couch with Rin in the middle of the two brothers in front of the TV. He wondered what led to that.

Then he walked into the kitchen. He silently cried at the death of his kitchen, once again.

 **Words: 471**

 **Reviews are welcomed~**


	52. Towel Day - May 25th

**A/N: I've been so busy with working of something else, that I completely forgot to update. Dx Here's the next 2 chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This is purely for my own amusement.**

 **Towel Day**

Bankotsu and Miroku had invited their friends, the Taisho brothers, Kouga, and Naraku over to watch action movies cause they were bored and honestly had nothing better to do since it was raining outside. Their sister was somewhere in the house but none paid any attention to her. At least not yet anyways.

"So I found horror or action, vote?" Miroku started, holding up two discs.

"What's our choice?"

"Mad Max or the Conjuring."

Kouga gaped. "How about neither?"

"What, scared?"

"No..." he tried but Miroku's grin made him think of something else to say. "My brothers would skin me if I watched either of those two."

"Why, they wanted to see it too?"

"Well... yeah."

"Bring them over then. The more the merrier."

"Kagome wouldn't find that funny if more _guys_ come over," Bankotsu pointed out, shaking his head at his brother.

Miroku lost his grin then yelped out loud as something wet slapped him across the face. The guys burst out laughing but didn't entirely know what hit Miroku. He whirled around to yell at his offender but didn't find anyone.

His brother was the next victim as the object slapped him across the face as well. "Christ! Kagome! I know you're behind this!" Bankotsu yelled out as Kagome came out of the bathroom from upstairs and peered over the balcony. He stared up at her in horror. "How did you get up there?"

"What are you yelling about? Can't I bathe in peace without having you yelling?" she ignored his question, questioning himself instead. She had a towel wrapped around her body and hair and she was clearly peeved that she was interrupted. "Well?"

"No seriously, how'd you get up there?"

"I've been up here. What are you talking about?"

"So you didn't just slap both myself and Miroku across the face with something wet?"

Kagome resisted the urge to grin and forced her face to keep straight. She said with a glare, "No."

Her brother turned to Miroku and said, "Our house is haunted. That has to be the only explanation." Kagome now had to resist the urge to laugh. Miroku's face was priceless. She calmly walked down the stairs and walked all the way to stand a foot behind Bankotsu.

She got into a stance and whipped her hair towel, getting him in the neck. Miroku howled with laughter as Bankotsu yelped. "Oops, guess I lied." She giggled, slapping him a third time when he tried to get up to go after her.

Sesshomaru smirked, grabbing the towel in her hands, rolling it up and flicking the towel onto her body. She squealed, jumping forwards before rubbing her tail. Kagome glared at him with mirth in her eyes. "Don't you know that towels are a dangerous weapon?"

"Don't you know it's Towel Day? That's the whole point!" Kagome squeaked, running to the safety of her bathroom once she saw the look in the guys' eyes.

"We got all day sis! Thanks for the insight!" Bankotsu shouted.

"Yeah! We'll just wait for you to come out!" Miroku added his input.

Naraku simpered, "And you can count us _all_ in for that matter."

 **Words: 526**

 **Reviews are welcomed~**


	53. PAPOYFD - May 29th

**A/N; fun fact: This was one of the first snippets that I wrote that started this entire story. :3**

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This is purely for my own amusement.**

 **Put a Pillow on your Fridge day**

Sesshomaru stared at the fridge with an odd expression on his face. He couldn't possibly be seeing what he was looking at; nope, no way. He decided that he needed a second opinion.

He walked over to a friend, who was lounging on his couch watching tv. "Bankotsu?" he called, gaining the male's attention. His friend looked over at him to continue with his thought. "Come with me for a second."

He whirled around and stalked back to the kitchen with Bankotsu in tow. Sesshomaru merely pointed to the fridge. Bankotsu shrugged and went over to the fridge to get a better view. Looking up, he too stared at the thing that was onto of the fridge. "Sess... why is there a... pillow on your fridge?" he asked slowly as if he wasn't sure of himself.

"The hell if I know. I just want to know _how_ it got there."

"I would like to know that answer as well since it's not every day that there's a pillow on your fridge."

In walked his sister, seemingly uninterested in what the males were looking at and opened the fridge door. Or it just seemed that she didn't even _notice_ that they were in the kitchen since once she turned around, she squeaked. "Oh my god, you guys scared me!"

"Kagome... what are you doing in Sess's place?"

"His father gave me a key." Sesshomaru's eyes widened at hearing that.

Bankotsu snorted at that. Her brother narrowed his eyes on her and then traveled to the pillow on the fridge. Things clicked in his head as he asked, "Sis, are you by chance the one that did that?" He pointed to the top of the fridge.

She glanced up to where he was pointing and broke out into a grin. "Yep!"

"And why would you do that?" Sesshomaru wondered.

"It's Put a Pillow on your Fridge day!" She giggled at their blank looks. "Toodles!" She shot out of the kitchen at inhuman speeds.

"If you ever start dating my sister, just know that's she's a little eccentric," Bankotsu stated with a grin.

Sesshomaru merely let out a chuckle.

 **Words: 356**

 **Reviews are welcomed~**


	54. Say Something Nice Day - June 1st

**A/N: Damnation! I should just accept my fate that I'm not good at remembering what day is what. Here's another 3 chapters lol I enjoyed this chapter. xD**

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This is purely for my own amusement.**

 **Say Something Nice Day**

Kagome had spent all of last night working on little notes for certain people. It was the wee hours of the morning when she got to work on her plan. She decided that she would start with her family since they were the only ones close enough… for now.

x

Souta was in the middle of trying desperately to defeat a character on his game. He was two hits away when a wild sister stopped in front of his screen. He let out a rather impressive yell when this happened. "Kagome! Are you kidding me?!" he shouted at her as her eyes widened. "I was this close! If you were just ten seconds later! Damnit!"

"I'm sorry Souta…" she said softly. She looked around and brushed her feet on the floor.

"I don't want to talk to you right now." Souta sighed and turned away from her. That defeat was such bullshit. Of course his sister would be the one to interrupt him. He heard her walk away and go upstairs.

Turning back to screen, he drooped as his hands draped at his side. He his hand come in contact with a piece of paper. Glancing down, it was a sticky note; pink—Kagome.

It read _, "_ _You are so lucky you have a one of kind personality."_

Well, now he felt bad. It _was_ just a game… "Hey… sis?"

x

Kagome didn't want to be a bother like she had been with Souta, even though he apologized for yelling. She decided that she would at least see if her twins were busy. She found Bankotsu in the kitchen, as per usual, stuffing his face with leftovers.

"Hey Bank," she greeted with a smile.

A smile that he knew all too well that was up to no good. Without hesitation, he asked, "What do you want? It better not be something weird."

"Why do you think it'll be weird?" Kagome shook her head. She was on a mission! She couldn't be distracted with his questions. "Nevermind. I wanted to give you something!"

Bankotsu looked at her oddly while his eyes searched around the area to see if there was something that was going to lead to whatever she was planning on giving him. When there seemed to be nothing, he seemed to relax, but only by a little. "What exactly do you want to give me? If it's anything like that dildo you gave me for shits and giggles one day, I want nothing to do with it okay?"

His sister flushed at remembering that with a mixture of laughter throw in. " _That_ was classic. Miroku wouldn't stop asking you who you'd use that on. That was a good moment."

"No, that was horrible. What do you want?" he repeated as she laughed before handing him a sticky note. Well, at least it wasn't something ridiculously embarrassing. He looked down to the slip of paper and blinked.

Rereading, it said, " _If you were a box of crayons, you'd be the giant name-brand one with the built in sharpener."_ Eyes going back and forth between the paper and his sister, he tried to form words but came up with nothing.

"Well I'll be going now~"

"What the hell…"

x

Miroku had just finished his training at the gym before heading home. The second that he walked into the house, his sister was grinning at him with a look that was in no way shape or form innocent. "Do I want to know what you plan to do? Or should I just continue on my way and pretend I didn't see you?"

"No don't leave! You need this before you can go about your day!" Kagome closed the distance between them and presented her note to him. She knew that he was apprehensive. She had to giggle at his reaction so far.

He slowly grabbed the note, clearly waiting for something to jump out at him. He unfolded the note and read the contents. _You're perversion is one to remember._

Kagome made a dash for the door, grabbing her keys and saying a swift goodbye to him. He blinked, still standing there with confusion written on his face. This was going to be one of those days when it was probably better to leave things as is rather than asking what his sister was up to.

x

A few hours later found her waiting for her son.

Shippo had just gotten out of school and was looking around the grounds for his mom's car. Spotting it to the closest exit to make a quick escape, he started walking towards it. A window was rolled down as a call was directed at him, "Hey hun! Your mama's on a mission so walk faster!"

He sprinted towards the car, hopping into it and was buckled up before he could blink. Then he had the perfect imitation of innocent that had his mother looking at him with narrowed eyes. "What kind of mission?" he asked sweetly.

He watched as his mother gave him a small note before taking off and away from the school. Shippo glanced down to the note and it read, _You must've been a fox in a past life; you're so mischievous!_ Now he was curious as to what this was about.

Before he can even get a word out, she told him, "It's Say Something Nice Day. I came up with the idea last night so now I'm going out of my way to give out our family and friends some nice quotes to brighten up their day."

"Ooh, that sounds like fun," he responded. "I am a bit curious just like a fox."

"Hence why I wrote it. You get into everything."

"One time!"

"Nah uh!"

"Mama!" he whined as Kagome snickered.

x

Once she dropped her son off at the house, she went further on with her mission. Now she had to find Naraku. He wasn't easy to find either. She knew if he didn't want to be found, he wouldn't be.

But since she was Kagome, she knew how to track her brother's friends down. It was like a weird talent she had. She found him at his work in the mall in Spencer's, way in the back with all the adult toys.

Not one to ever think things through, she leaped from behind and landed on his back. The unsuspecting male stumbled forwards, knocking over an entire shelf of vibrators. Eyes widened and a female giggle, he knew he was doomed. He turned around to see who jumped him, and was surprised once again on how the hell she found him!

"Kagome…" he started but the manager of the store came over and started demanding that everything be picked up before he started up a conversation. Silence between the two of them as they worked to get things back in place. "Please tell me there was a good reason as to why you did what you did?"

Kagome giggled again, finding the humor in this much more funnier than what she had planned in her head. "Well, I thought it would be funny to see your reaction. I did a pretty good job if I do say so myself."

"So you just thought that the best course of action was to jump me and bring us both down into a sea of vibrators?"

"That was a bonus," she said, picking up the last of the toys and placing them back on their shelf. "But I didn't just come here to do that to you."

Naraku sighed. Of course there was an actual reason. He knew she was random but damn. At least now he had an interesting story to say… if he ever felt the need to share it that is. "Do I even want to know what you have in store for me this time around?"

She handed him a small _pink_ note. He fiddled with it in his fingers but then looked back to her with a raised eyebrow. "You're supposed to open it you know."

"So you thought that you would go through all this trouble, and possibly get me fired, just to hand me a note? I don't know whether to be annoyed or furious," he told her. His face told her that he was actually annoyed with her at this. She pouted for a moment but that didn't drop the look aimed at her.

"I hope the rest of your day goes well. Read that when you have some free time then! Take care," she smiled, despite what just transpired between them.

Naraku's manager came over to him. "Disgruntled girlfriend?" he questioned nonchalantly.

"I wish that was the case. That would've been easy to explain…"

"What's the note say?"

He unfolded the paper. It said, _I'm not sure but the way you move reminds me of a spider. I'm sure that a good thing right?_ At the bottom of it was a little worried looking face. He chuckled with a shake of his head as his manager laughed at seeing that.

x

Her next victim was Kouga. Now like with Naraku, he was just a tad bit harder to find. First she tried his place and didn't find him. She tried his workplace but still nothing. She didn't want to call or ask for if anyone had seen him and she hoped her dumb luck would kick in at some point in time.

Then she tried his favorite place to eat. Kagome was one step from pulling her hair out. How hard was it to find this guy?! Then she remembered something; the skate park. Jumping in her car, she practically flew down the road.

She was surprised she didn't get pulled over in all honesty but she finally found the guy. Smiling at finally getting somewhere before watching in shock horror as Kouga went up a rail to try and grind across it but the board flew out from under him.

Every guy that was in the vicinity saw, heard the fall and flinched at the obvious pain. Kagome ran past everyone and quickly checked over Kouga. "Holy hell, how many fingers am I holding up?" she asked swiftly and held up a few fingers.

Kouga could barely see who was even talking to him but he did recognize the voice. He didn't trust his voice in that moment and wanted nothing more than to just sit out for everything. He felt his body being shaken a little and finally opened an eye to see a worried Kagome looking him over. "Hey angel, have you come to take me?"

Kagome had half a mind to drop him but didn't and said, "He's fine everyone." There were quite a few sighs of relief after she said that. But just to be on the safe side, she called for Bankotsu and told him everything.

Her brother was there in a heartbeat to help out. Both siblings helped Kouga into the car as Kagome slipped her note into his pocket. He would look at it eventually… maybe, hopefully.

"I'll make sure he'll feel better," he addressed her with a gentle smile.

"Don't forget the ice pack."

"I would never!" He left after that.

oOo

Bankotsu made sure that Kouga was comfortable with a large ice pack on him. Miroku and Souta were given a rundown of why Kouga was suddenly here and winced at just hearing about what happened.

Once the male thoroughly numb himself down below, he placed his hands into his pockets. Confused now, since he knew that he didn't at all put anything there except for his phone, he pulled whatever it was out. Seeing a pink note wasn't something he was expecting however, his friend told him, "That's from Kagome. She's been giving those out. All four of us have one. What's your say?"

Kouga glanced to Bankotsu then back down. Shrugging, he read it aloud, "You are the kind of guy that goes after what he wants, no matter the consequences."

"That's better than what I got from her."

Miroku was now curious. "What did she give you? Cause for me, she said my perversion is one to remember. That sounds like a good thing right?"

"Sounds more like an insult… but don't quote on me on that," Souta broke in with an expression that he wasn't sure if he believed his own words.

"I was compared to pack of crayons."

All three males around stared at him oddly, blinked, then broke out into laughter. Bankotsu pouted heavily, not finding as funny as them but still amusing at least.

x

Kagome found the woman that she had known since she was eight and leaned against the counter with a grin on her face. "No you are not getting free coffee," her friend immediately announced once she saw her.

"I wasn't even going to ask for it! I'm innocent in this!"

A blank look crossed over her face as she too leaned against the counter, leaning in to see if Kagome was lying or not. However today she couldn't tell. "What do you want? Rush hour is about to happen so make this quick."

"Sango, why do you have to be so mean? I'm just an innocent bystander, I swear."

"You have never been that and you know it. So unless you can come up with a different lie, I'm just going to have to ask you to leave." Kagome's grin only seemed to widen. "Kags, I'm serious."

With a quick reflex, she stuck her sticky note at Sango's forehead. It was entirely Sango's fault for getting that close to her. "Love you! Have fun with your rush hour!" And then Kagome was out of the coffee shop, leaving behind a bewildered Sango.

One of her coworkers that had just come in for his work shift, took one look at Sango and shook his head. His eyes glanced to the sticky note on the girl's forehead and read, "You are one kickass woman with a punch no one wants to go near."

Sango looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "What the hell are you talking about Jun?" He pointed to the thing that was on her head and watched in amusement as Sango read the note over before a grin worked its way onto her face.

x

Her last pit stop was to stop by the Taisho household. Considering what she planned for the next day, she was nervous; not that she would give away what she planned for tomorrow but still! Regardless, she knocked on the door loudly and waited for someone to answer.

Inuyasha was the one that answered a few seconds later. "Hey Kagome, what's up?" he asked as she beamed up at him. He was instantly on alert, however she merely handed him something. His eyes scanned it over. _You would totally have a show named after you._ He blinked in confusion. "This is one of your weird holidays isn't it?"

"They're not weird!" she defended with a mock huff. Her shout caught the attention of the other occupants as they came over to the doorway to figure out what was going on. Kagome's eyes lit up at seeing them before handing over her notes to each of them. "Well, I have to go! Have a nice night everyone!"

Everyone blinked in puzzlement as they watched the girl speed off and away. "What in the devil was that about?" Inuyasha questioned, looking over his note once again. "What does yours say?"

His father said, "You are most epic when you're watching everyone in the shadows."

His two sons actually looked somewhat horrified at what that entailed. Rin giggled and chirped, "You are pretty good at that grandpa."

"I don't know whether to be weirded out or question how she knew about that tidbit…"

Inuyasha laughed nervously as he encouraged Rin to say what was on her note. He needed a distraction from his father's hobby. The munchkin read her paper, "You are the sweetest child that even the most feared demon would fall to your charms."

"I don't know how to feel about that," his brother mumbled.

"Neither do I," he agreed. "What did she write about you bro?"

"If you were a terrifying demon, you'd have one really loyal servant kissing the ground you were walking on." Sesshomaru took a moment, clearly thinking that over.

"Sad thing is I think she's right. You'd totally have someone worshiping the ground you're on. It'd probably be some lowly demon if we go based off of Rin's note or oh! Or someone extremely short. That would be funny," Inuyasha chuckled as his brother rolled his eyes.

 **Words: 2,779**

 **Reviews are welcomed~**


	55. National Donut Day - June 2nd

**A/N: A long awaited moment that has finally come to surface~  
**

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This is purely for my own amusement.**

 **National Donut Day**

Inuyasha had a scowl on his face. Kagome was being all _cute_ all over his brother or trying to at least. It made him sick... and slightly jealous that he didn't have someone like that fussing over him.

He heard his brother ask, "What are you doing?"

She smiled cutely to him and answered, "It's National Donut Day! We _have_ got to go and get some donuts! Some will be free too~" The brothers could practically see the word _free_ over her head at the thought of getting something for... well, free. In all honesty though, the word free was the best word. Kagome turned herself so that she was completely facing him. "So I am hereby asking you out on a date to come with me right now and go get some free donuts!"

Sesshomaru blinked once, twice as Inuyasha snickered from the living room. His brother wasn't used to be the one being asked out. He normally did the asking. Inuyasha waved him goodbye when Kagome dragged him out without so much as listening to his answer.

It was never a dull moment with Kagome around.

There was a crash in the kitchen after they left. Inuyasha curiously went to go check it out and found his father failing to make some sweet treat.

It was never a dull moment with his father around either...

x

The two of them finally had a moment together as they went into the local donut shop. Kagome acted like a kid as she glanced around all the displays of donuts with wide eyes.

Sesshomaru chuckled at her actions as he ordered for the two of them, knowing what she liked before heading off to a booth. She followed suit, sitting across from him. "I'm so glad today is National Donut Day! Free donuts are the best," she chirped, looking down to the ones that Sesshomaru had exactly brought and added, "Not that these aren't great too."

"That explains why my father was trying to make donuts at home. At least this saves us the worry."

Kagome looked on in curiosity. "Are you scared that he would burn down the kitchen?"

"My father knows how to cook, most of the time. It's Inuyasha that has me on edge, especially if he joins in with our father..."

"Yeah... Inuyasha is pretty bad at cooking."

"You have no idea."

She munched on her free glazed donut as she started to think through her thoughts and why she asked him out in the first place. "So there's something I wanted to ask and it's totally fine if you don't feel the same way but it's how I feel and well..." she ranted as the man across her smirked.

"Just say what you have to say. It's not the end of the world."

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Smirk was gone; in its place was shock. "I mean, like I said, it's totally fine if you don't feel the same and well, we've gone on a lot of dates... even if most of those dates weren't technically dates but they certainly felt like it was—" She was cut off by Sesshomaru stuffing another donut in her mouth, successfully shutting up her rant.

"Give me a chance to reply idiot." She sheepishly grinned at him, fiddling with her fingers. "I would love to by the way. I'm sure I need your craziness in my life."

Kagome gave a giggle huff while saying, "I'm not crazy!"

"And what leads you to believe that you're not crazy?"

Her silence made him smirk once again, this time in victory. Free donuts was a good excuse for them to become a couple.

Then again, the word free was simply amazing. Victory indeed.

 **Words: 622**

 **Reviews are welcomed~**


	56. Repeat Day - June 3rd

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This is purely for my own amusement.**

 **Repeat Day**

Inuyasha and Rin decided to be annoying and tag-teamed with each other to bother the hell out of Sesshomaru, by saying everything he was saying right back at him, all.. day... long.

"What are you looking at?" he asked, only to have them repeat it back to him.

His words were thrown right back at his face. "What are you looking at?"

"What are you, twelve? Stop."

"What are you, twelve? Stop," they repeated with grins.

And if it wasn't so bad, his new girlfriend had dropped Shippo off at the manor for the day so she could go hang out with a friend.

Now Sesshomaru had three sets of voices repeating everything he said. He _was_ trying to work on some documents.

He finally gave up and went quiet up until the moment that Kagome came back to pick up her son. "Make them stop," he pleaded as he groaned when the three of them said the same thing.

She looked over to them as they played the innocent card but she had heard them before they decided to be little angels. "Well for one, Sess, it's Repeat Day, so it's only natural." The male twitched; that explained it. "And two, _make them stop,_ " she duplicated, joining in the fray as the boys and Rin cheered. Sesshomaru groaned loudly.

He gathered up everything and left the room as the four of them laughed. He really should've know that his new girlfriend would join into the mix...

 **Words: 247**

 **Reviews are welcomed~**


	57. Iced Tea Day - June 10th

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This is purely for my own amusement.**

 **Iced Tea Day**

Kagome was on a lounge chair at the pool with her large umbrella to protect her from the sun. She was drinking her iced tea as she watched her son play in the pool with his uncles.

Souta was on Miroku's shoulders with Shippo on Bankotsu's shoulders playing chicken fight. It was amusing to watch since it seemed that her son was winning.

Shippo managed to knock off Souta and cheered as Miroku shoved his brother. Her son was thrown off his uncle's shoulders and came up with laugh.

"Kagome?"

She glanced to her right side to see the Taisho family. "Hey guys!" she greeted with a smile. "Good day for the pool right?"

"Damn straight!" Inuyasha agreed, setting his stuff down nearest to the chair that Kagome was on. He ripped his shirt off and shoes as he cannonballed into the pool. The splash layered Rin.

"Uncle Inu!" she whined as Inuyasha looked sheepishly at her.

"Oops…"

"Hey Taisho family~" Miroku waved from his position as Bankotsu rammed himself into him. Both disappeared under the water.

Touga chuckled and took up residence on Kagome's left side. "Not swimming?" he asked.

"Not right now at least. Currently watching over my family."

"Aw you're no fun!" Inuyasha complained, dunking Bankotsu under the water when he attempted to sneak up on him.

Sesshomaru helped Rin with putting on sunscreen before he deemed her okay to go in the pool. Then he threw her in. She squealed with a laugh, landing a foot near Inuyasha, who spluttered when the wave hit him in the face.

"Dad, come in the pool!"

"I'll be here."

"See, I told you before coming here that your dad wouldn't be fun! I knew I was right."

His brother took the challenge and removed his shoes and shirt. He walked towards the deep end of the pool and Inuyasha gaped when the wave that Sesshomaru created, practically made a tidal wave. The kids laughed happily at that. "You were saying little brother?"

"Aw man! Now I owe Rin five bucks!" Rin giggled knowingly. "You little shrimp, you knew this would happen!"

Sesshomaru swam over to where the others were, eyes on Kagome.

"Dad! Let's play chicken with Shippo!"

"I'll win!" Shippo challenged with a puff of his chest.

"Nah uh!"

"Yes huh!" The brat latched himself onto his tallest uncle, Bankotsu. "March!"

Bankotsu eyed Sesshomaru, weighing his options and knew that the male was stronger… "Shippo, why don't we just admit defeat now?"

"Never!"

Kagome set her tea down and whispered something to Touga, whose eyes lit up at the idea. He removed his top and sandals and hopped into the pool as Kagome climbed onto his shoulders with her legs around his head. "Hey Rin, me and Touga plus you and your dad against my son and brother?" she offered as they looked at her.

"Ooh, we'll for sure win now!"

"But mama! That's unfair!"

"Well if Miroku and Inuyasha want to pair off… only then might you have an advantage." The two in question shared a look with each other before shaking their heads. That was way too disturbing. "Ready Touga?"

"Always~"

Shippo actually looked scared now. "Is it too late to admit defeat?" His mother's eyes had a glint to him that made him know that yes, it was too late. He latched his hands with Rin's, both of them steadying themselves before going at it.

They battled, neither wanting to give up until all four of them got into a collision. Inuyasha and Miroku burst out into laughter. Kagome had stood up on Touga's shoulders and jumped into the bodies.

Immediately they were knocked over. "Yay! Everyone loses!"

"Kagome!" Bankotsu yelled out.

"Mama!" Shippo protested loudly.

Sesshomaru was the first to resurface. He stalked over to his girlfriend and trapped her within his arms. "Plotting against us will be your downfall," he whispered.

"Ya'll are so competitive though! I made it so everyone was even~" She looked up to him and got lost in his eyes as Inuyasha sneakily snuck up behind his brother.

Both of them went down as the youngest Taisho cackled. "Welp, you're so dead now," Miroku stated with amusement in his eyes.

Kagome spluttered water but wrapped her arms around her boyfriend, back facing everyone. "Miroku, who did that?" she asked. They noted that her face was red.

"Inuyasha."

"Hey! Don't rat me out you traitor!"

"Miroku, be an awesome brother and go get my towel."

Miroku eyed her oddly as Sesshomaru looked down to her, face going equally red. "Roku, go get a towel," he ordered as his friend shrugged and listened.

A towel was thrown over their heads as Sesshomaru used it to wrap around Kagome. Once she was secured, she started making her way to the swallow area to get out. He looked around himself before seeing something floating and grabbed it.

They all noticed exactly at the same time what it was; the top half of Kagome's swimsuit.

"Well that was totally worth it. Sess got his first glimpse of what's to come with his new relationship," Inuyasha pestered.

Sesshomaru dunked him under the water and kept him there until he started to flail. "Don't drown your brother~" his father said in playful manner. He had half a mind to follow through for his comment but let him up.

"You just tried to kill me!"

"I assure you that I did no such thing."

"Liar!"

 **Words: 908**

 **Reviews are welcomed~**


	58. Father's Day - June 16th

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This is purely for my own amusement.**

 **Father's Day**

Rin was so happy that she had the perfect presents for her father. Well, she for sure thought they were perfect. It was everything that she loved so he was bound to love them too. Except for the thing that she stole from her uncle but she was sure her father would enjoy it just the same.

Everyone had just finished dinner and were waiting for her to come back downstairs with her presents. She didn't take as long as they thought and set everything down on the dining table. "So munchkin, what do you have there?" Touga asked as Rin beamed at him.

"I have dad's presents!"

"You have the floor my dear." Inuyasha watched from the side with a bored expression. His niece picked up the first gift and handed it to his brother.

Sesshomaru opened it up to see a teddy bear with a shirt on it that said, _Best Dad_. Cute. He set it to the side as she handed him something a little more heavy. "Miss Kagome helped me make them! They're so good!" she chirped. It was tin can of cookies; ones that were covered in glitter and such. They were in the shape of pumpkins. He chuckled. It was nowhere near Halloween but it was still amusing.

She handed him the card next. It read, _Dad, thank you for everything. I couldn't have asked for a better family!_ It was filled with some cutout hearts and more glitter. He wouldn't be getting that glitter off for weeks.

"Before I give you my last gift, dad, I have a question…"

"Which is?"

"What's a sex toy?"

All the males choked on their spit at hearing that. How did she manage to ask it so innocently? Sesshomaru looked at her with wide eyes and tried to compose himself. "Where in the world did you hear that?" All she did was pass the last gift over. He was hesitant to open the gift but pealed back the wrapping.

The second that he got a glimpse of the gift, he couldn't get his mind to comprehend how his daughter managed to get this. "Do you like it? I thought it was a good gift since uncle Inu is always looking at it with a smile."

Inuyasha looked alarmed, especially when his brother glared at him. Not that he wasn't used to those glares; it was the fact that Sesshomaru looked ready to kill him. "Why must you look at me like that?" he asked. His brother passed the thing over to him. Inuyasha looked inside and gape. "So that's where that went!"

Touga looked between his sons, confused. "What is so terrible? It's got to be bad if her question was _that_."

"She got me Playboy," his eldest answered dryly as his father's eyes widened. "Although, from Inuyasha's reaction, it's clear she stole it from him."

"Oh my." He turned to Rin. "Munchkin, where did you get the magazine?"

Rin looked sheepish but answered, "From uncle Inu's room."

The brothers didn't like the smirk that made its way onto their father's lips. "Now the real question is, where did she get the idea that Sesshomaru would like that to begin with?"

"Miss Kagome helped with that!"

Sesshomaru facepalmed as his brother and father burst into laughter, suddenly not able to keep a straight face. He glanced down to his daughter and inquired, "And how did she help with that?"

"She said that you would like a magazine on how to… understand women better? Uncle Inu says that after reading it, you can easily understand the… layout? Yeah, the layout of a woman! I thought it was perfect!"

"Oh! That just gets better!" Inuyasha wheezed with a snort. "She completely misunderstood what Kagome was talking about! That's priceless!"

And then Rin sniffled and Inuyasha froze. She gave a pout with another sniffle and difficulty asked, "Dad, you don't like it?" Inuyasha suddenly felt bad for laughing and even his father looked ashamed.

Her father sighed before gently smiling at her. "I love it. You did wonderfully. Thank you for everything. You had made this Father's Day one to remember." Rin squealed and hugged him tightly, glad that she got things that he like.

One to remember was an understatement. And one thing was for sure, Kagome was in for it.

 **Words: 722**

 **Reviews are welcomed~**


	59. International Picnic Day - June 18th

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This is purely for my own amusement.**

 **International Picnic Day**

They were all out for a picnic. Touga and his family, Kagome and her son, Miroku invited his girlfriend, and of course the boys' friends were around for this day. The food was provided by Kagome, as usual.

It's been roughly two weeks since Kagome got together with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha was wishing for anything to put him out of his misery. He thought this entire idea of a picnic was stupid, he voiced it too.

"You know, you could've brought along a friend to make you think this wasn't a stupid idea," Kagome pointed out with a grin. She seemed to think it was hilarious to watch Inuyasha hate every minute of what was going on around him.

"Keh." He left to get away from the _cute_ couple that was in front of him.

Sesshomaru was currently sitting next to Kagome, watching in faint amusement as the group, minus his new girlfriend, his brother and father, were playing a game of soccer. He had played earlier and was taking a break.

Sango was practically one of the guys; played like one too. And she was beating the other team hard; Naraku and Kouga were happy. Miroku was miffed since he was a one man team but still tried to play; of course he was losing.

Golden eyes slid to Kagome, who was entertaining the children with hand games. It was amazing he managed to find a girl that was in sync with his daughter and could keep her as entertained as she was.

Starting up conversation, he said, "You know, I got the weirdest thing yesterday since it was Father's Day."

"Oh yeah! How was the photo album?" she asked as a twin pair of eyes looked at her oddly. "What?"

"Photo album?" Touga questioned, confused.

Kagome stared at him, suddenly getting confused as well. "Um… what did Rin get you for Father's Day? You know, just out of curiosity…"

Inuyasha came back to the area they were sitting in to grab a sandwich. He fully intended to leave them be when he heard his brother say, "She got me Playboy." Oh this was about yesterday. _This_ now had his full attention. He sat down, munching on his sandwich.

"Oh my god, she did not!" Kagome stared at the cutie on the blanket with wide eyes and couldn't believe that she had done such a thing.

Sesshomaru continued, "She said that you said that that would be the kind of thing I like. Now I would like to know how in the hell she managed to grasp that from what you said?" His girlfriend gaped at him while his brother proceeded to chuckle at this turn on chat.

The others of the group came over, panting and clearly wanting nothing more than to eat something, sat down to grab food. Kagome was still for a moment, stunned at hearing that little Rin got Playboy for her father. Wow, that… that was... a day to remember and she missed it! Then she started laughing, hard.

Everyone turned to watch her in wonder. Now what was she laughing about? Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes on the woman, not so patiently waiting for her excuse. He didn't find her laughing funny.

She took a large breath to try to breathe again but as soon as she looked at her boyfriend's face, the laughter was renewed. His father proved to be useful when he asked, "I take it the original plan was a photo album?" Her entire body was filled with ripples of giggling as she nodded. "I don't understand, how did she misunderstand that?"

"Oh wow!" She laughed as she said, "I originally said that a photo album would be a good way to show the memories through the ages, to get a better understanding on the things in her life. I have no idea how she put photo album and Playboy together but my god! I wish I had been there yesterday to see your faces!" By now, she was a mess, unable to stop laughing.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but goggle at the woman beside him. Inuyasha and Touga started chortling alongside Kagome in the background.

Sango snorted at hearing that; she didn't know what was going on but judging by her friend, she assumed that something hands down hilarious happened. And of course after hearing that last thing Kagome said, she knew it was probably going down in history.

Miroku had that perverted grin he had on his face as soon as he heard the word Playboy and even asked just what was so funny. Inuyasha had to give him a rundown and as soon as he did, he burst out into laughter. His brothers shortly following; that was some pretty funny stuff.

Naraku muttered to himself, a combo was being dumbstruck and mad that he missed what happened. Kouga blinked but had started laughing too.

The children had no idea what was going on, only that Kagome was a giggling mess.

Take about a huge misunderstanding!

 **Words: 836**

 **Reviews are welcomed~**


	60. International Panic Day - June 18th

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This is purely for my own amusement.**

 **International Panic Day**

After the picnic could find Sesshomaru exhausted and asleep in his place. His new girlfriend was with his daughter and her own son, downstairs probably still talking to his family.

But since he sleeping, he didn't at all see the trouble that was coming after him in the dark. Said trouble was in the form of the abovementioned girlfriend, who was currently creeping up on her boyfriend while trying super hard to be quiet.

She pounced on him, complete with jumping and landing directly on his back. The pure panic that ran through his system had her holding back a grin. He looked at her fully alarmed by turning his head around.

He didn't have any time to scold her when he suddenly felt her hands roaming his muscles. He moaned into his pillow as she worked her magic of getting the knots out. Why she decided to jump on him to do this, he would never know but now though, it was entirely welcomed.

Kagome smiled to herself, knowing that she had him where she wanted. After watching him play soccer with his family and friends, she knew that he would greet this massage with absolute compliance.

She had only been working on him for about ten minutes now and after that, he seemed to deem that it was enough. _Now_ he had other plans. The roles were reversed within seconds, were she was now underneath him.

"Enough about my needing to relax. Perhaps it is you that needs it," he addressed as she grinned up at him. She for sure thought he was about to massage her, especially since that was what she had been doing for him. But no, he leaned down to kiss her before she finally grasped at what he was after now.

However, apparently her ten minutes of being absent from downstairs, seemed to be a cue for the door to open. The poor soul that had been sent up to get her was Inuyasha, who had froze when he took in the scene in front of him and shrieked aloud, "Mother of mercy! My eyes! Someone gorge out my eyes!"

Sesshomaru let go of his girlfriend to turn around slowly and glared at his brother's timing. "Little brother…" he had started to say but Kagome turned his attention from maiming his brother by grabbing his hips. He looked at her as it gave Inuyasha enough time to run out of the room.

How did they know he ran? They could hear his screams from downstairs. Smirking, Sesshomaru went back to making Kagome relax, causing her to giggle.

 **Words: 434**

 **Reviews are welcomed!**


	61. Take Your Dog to Work Day - June 23rd

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This is purely for my own amusement.**

 **Take Your Dog to Work Day**

Sesshomaru wasn't sure how this happened but there was going to be hell to pay. His office was completely trashed.

His potted plants that had been sitting innocently on the bookcase had their pots broken, dirt was everywhere, and leaves were scattered on the floor. His books were askew, sporadically placed.

The desk that had been originally nestled in the middle of the room… was leaning sideways and against the window. The computer clearly was broken and the keyboard was no longer attached to said computer.

There was a window with glass shattered about just to add to the mix.

As he turned his head to the door to his office, there sat the reason for this tragic disaster; a dog. Just _how_ in the _hell_ did it cause this?

"Vex?" came an answered whisper as the door opened to reveal his secretary turned girlfriend. He should've known… The second her eyes landed on him, her eyes widened, especially as she took in the background. "Holy heck, a tornado went right through here! What the hell happened?"

"That is exactly what I would like to know. I take it the dog is yours then?" he drawled, his tone anything but pleased. She clearly looked like she didn't want to answer to that but nodded to him. "And may I inquire as to why your dog is here? In my office."

"I'm not all that sure how he got away from where he was tied…"

"Well, since your dog is in fact at fault for this mess, you get to _pay_ for everything that he did. You will not be getting paid for the next two months, is that understood?" She gaped at him at hearing that. "And you may leave to bring that beast back to your house. When you come back, you are going to get a few co-workers and clean this chaos up. Until I see this office back to its original state, you will not be allowed to leave anywhere once you get back. I do not care how long this will take."

Kagome continued to gape as her boss left the room before narrowing her eyes onto Vex. "You have Miroku written all over you," she muttered under her breath before she grabbed him by his collar and lead him home.

She was in for some deep, completely unfair, and totally not her fault for once, shit.

Take Your Dog to Work Day, the one holiday, where it wholly backfired in her face!

Now it was time to plan revenge on her brother.

 **Words: 427**

 **Reviews are welcomed~**


	62. Swim a Lap Day - June 24th

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This is purely for my own amusement.**

 **Swim a Lap Day**

Sesshomaru was not a happy camper. He had stayed near their things while she went to swim her lap around the pool. But now… _now_ he was pissed. There was no ifs, ands, or buts about it.

It was one thing for his girlfriend to be in the water, more or less not getting the attention. It was another when she decided to leave the pool.

She came out of the water, bringing her hands up to her hair to squeeze the remaining water out. All eyes were on her, watching every detail as the woman made her way over to her items.

All the people that were here had their eyes on her! He wanted nothing more than to block their view. Or strangle them… whatever came first.

However, he found it highly entertaining when she was standing in front of him and leaned down to give his cheek a kiss because after that, _everyone_ was glaring at him.

"Enjoy your swim?" he asked, packing up the little things around the area they were in.

"Yep! I always feel so much better after being in the water," she answered and she reached for her towel. There were collective groans, moans, and sighs when she shielded what she was showing off. This she heard though and turned around to see people staring at her. "We… should probably leave…"

Smirking, he questioned, "Why?" Inwardly, he was glad that she wanted to get away. "You don't want to swim anymore?"

"Doesn't your place have a pool in the back yard?"

"Yes it does, which makes me wonder why we came here… where it's _public_."

Kagome glanced over to him, taking in his facial twitches and smiled at him. "Aw, you're jealous. That's cute." Sesshomaru gave her a blank look. She grabbed her bag and hoisted it onto her shoulder. "C'mon, let's go find a more private area."

"Since it'll be more _private_ , perhaps I could—"

"No."

"But there's nothing wrong—"

"No, Sess."

"Don't be that cruel to me." He tried a different way when they got to the car. He suggested, "Since you did get me jealous, surely you should make it up to me." He enjoyed her impression of a gaping fish.

"It's not my fault if people like to watch. If anything, they should be the ones to make it up to you, not me."

"Ah, yes, well… they're not here and you are. You can take it in their place."

Kagome's mouth formed its own twitch. "And what makes you think that I would follow your qualms?"

"Were you not the one to ask me out? That should mean that you want me around, in which case, should mean—" he got cut off when her finger came to his mouth.

"You're looking way too much into this. If it makes you feel better, fine, I will make it up to you, under one condition though," she said as he seemed to be thinking of what she was going to say. He inclined his head, silently asking her to continue. "Under the condition that you aren't allowed to touch."

 _That,_ was going to be pure torture. He just knew it. "Now, that's just cruel."

"The people at the pool merely were staring. They were not touching me. Therefore, you only have to watch. Touch and there will be a punishment," Kagome pointed out with an interesting glint in her eyes as Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes on her.

"Is it bad that I want the punishment instead?"

 **Words: 589**

 **Reviews are welcomed~**


	63. Meteor Watch Day - June 30th

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This is purely for my own amusement.**

 **Meteor Watch Day**

Touga had planned the entire day around spending most of the night watching a meteor shower that was going supposedly be a spectacular event. He fully intended to spend the night without any interruptions.

It was when he was on the roof of the manor that he realized that it was impossible to get away with no interruptions. His youngest proved this theory. "Dad, what are you doing?" he asked as Touga closed his eyes in disappointment.

"I was going to watch the meteor shower tonight," he replied.

Inuyasha perked up at hearing that but then narrowed his eyes on something that occurred to him. "Were you going to be watching it just by yourself?" His father gave him a side glance but didn't say anything. "So then you wouldn't mind me going to go get the others?" A toothy grin appeared on his face as Touga groaned in distress.

The boy disappeared for a few short minutes before he came back with Rin and his brother. "Grandpa, uncle Inu says that we getting to see falling stars. Isn't that so cool?" she enthused with a clap of her hands.

Sesshomaru could easily see that his father had wanted to be alone. He smirked at their intrusion; certainly made his night that much better.

The older male sighed in resignation and smile lightly to his grand-daughter. "Sure is."

 **Words: 288**

 **Reviews are welcomed~**


	64. I Forgot Day - July 2nd

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This is purely for my own amusement.**

 **I Forgot Day**

Rin knew she was forgetting something but she couldn't for the life of her, figure out just what that something was. "Hey dad?" she asked as she walked into the living room. Her father was sitting on the couch, working on some papers.

"What is it Rin?"

"Do you know what today is?" He glanced up to her with a raised eyebrow. She knew he was just as confused she was and he didn't even know what she was talking about. "I feel like I'm forgetting something and it's big but I don't remember anything about what it could be. Do you have any ideas?"

Her father merely shook his head. "Can't say that I do. Perhaps ask Inuyasha?"

Well it would seem as if she was on a quest to remember anything. If her father didn't know, maybe it would be best if she asked her uncle next.

x

She found Inuyasha in his room. "Hey uncle Inu?"

Rin knew she startled him when he yelped and threw something on the other side of his bed. He looked over to her with a somewhat shocked look before he composed himself. "Uh—hey munchkin. W-What do you need?" he stuttered, trying his hardest to look like nothing happened just now.

"Do you know if today is important?"

Inuyasha blinked at her in confusion. "Why do you ask? Can't remember something?"

"Yeah, that exactly why. I know I should remember about this something but I'm drawing a blank. Do you know if I said anything yesterday or recently about it?" she questioned as her brows furrowed.

"Maybe you should ask gramps? I don't have the best memory in the world for you to be asking that to me," he told truthfully.

She frowned but nodded and left the room. As she was leaving, she heard Inuyasha sigh out loudly and rustling that was getting softer as she kept walking away.

x

Rin then found herself in her grandpa's office. She hopped her way over to the desk and peered down to what he was working on. "Grandpa?"

Her grandfather looked down to the smaller child and smiled. "Hey hun, what can I do for you?" he inquired as he grabbed a hold of her and set her on his lap.

"I've asked dad and uncle Inu if they could remember anything to do with what I forgot today but I've come up empty handed. You're my last hope. Please tell you remember what today is," she pleaded with her puppy dog look.

He took a moment then asked, "Have you been here all day?"

"What? What does that have to do with anything?" Rin was now confused. "I've kinda been aimlessly walking around the house most of the day."

Now her grandfather looked alarmed. "Oh dear. Sweetie, did you forget about Shippo's birthday party?"

Rin's eyes widened to their fullest before she started to tear up. "Oh no! I forgot Shippo's birthday! Oh grandpa, what am I going to do? He'll never forgive me!"

He moved his desk phone closer to the two of them. "Call him."

"That's not going to help! Oh, he'll be so upset…" He dialed the number and it was only three rings before someone picked up the phone.

 _"Hello, Higurashi residence, Miroku speaking,"_ the male chirped.

"Miroku, is Shippo around? Rin has something to say to him," Touga informed with a urgent tone to this voice.

 _"Oh sure! Let me go see if I can find him."_

"It'll be fine Rin. Shippo is your friend. Just because you forgot, doesn't mean it's the end of the world. He'll understand." He hugged her tighter as she snuggled against him for comfort.

There was a few moments of her hiccupping and sniveling before the rustling on the phone alerted the two of the them that Miroku found Shippo, who worried immediately, _"Rin?"_

"S-Shippo?"

 _"Hey, what's wrong?"_

"I-I forgot to come to your party! I'm sorry!"

 _"My party? That's not until tomorrow. Mama said that she wanted to spend time with me for my actual birthday. Did you forget that?"_ Shippo giggled at that.

"W-What? Your party isn't today? But it's your birthday though right?"

 _"Well yeah. It's my birthday today but the party isn't until tomorrow."_

"I forgot your birthday," she admitted as the other line went quiet. "I knew I forgot something today but now I feel horrible for forgetting such an important day. I'm so sorry Shippo."

Shippo was rather understanding when he told her, _"It's okay. My uncles forgot as well. You should've seen them when they realized what today was. It made for a funny morning."_

"You don't hate me?"

 _"Rin, it's fine. We're friends. We're bound to be forgetful and plus, if it'll make you feel better, you can always make it up to me at the party so no hard feelings,"_ he chatted happily.

Rin cried as Shippo fretted over her over the phone. Touga chuckled at the two children with a smile on his face.

 **Words: 834**

 **Reviews are welcomed~**


	65. Compliment You Mirror Day - July 3rd

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This is purely for my own amusement.**

 **Compliment You Mirror Day**

"You are very beautiful," she informed.

"What is she doing?" Souta cautioned, not all that sure what he was looking at.

Bankotsu made a noise in his throat. "I'm not all that sure…"

Kagome was smiling to her mirror and telling the object what she thought about it. "I admire you, you know."

"Has mama's brain gone poof?" Shippo glanced at his mother with worry. Miroku chuckled.

"It might as well have."

"You have such pretty corners~"

Someone took out their phone and starting chatting with the person on the other line, placing it on speaker so that everyone else could hear. Miroku snorted when his brother asked, "Sess, I just wanted to know if you knew that your girlfriend is insane?"

 _"Of course I know. Did you forget that you're the one that warned me of that fact?"_

"Well no… but this sure takes the cake right now."

 _"What's she doing that makes you sound scared?"_ he wondered curiosity.

He brought the phone closer to where his sister was, just in time for them to hear, "I know you're not doing anything today, so I thought we could spend the day together!"

Shippo looked up to his uncles and inquired, "Does she realize she's talking to something that can't talk back?"

 _"What's she talking to?"_

"A mirror…" Sesshomaru's snort on the other side made them realize that now that they thought about it, it was kinda funny.

 _"Oh! Oh! It's Compliment Your Mirror Day! Thank you for reminding me!"_ That was clearly Rin's voice as Sesshomaru tried to get his daughter to stop her actions.

At that, everyone started laughing as Kagome glanced over to them in surprise as if she was just noticing that they were around.

 **Words: 289**

 **Reviews are welcomed~**


	66. Sidewalk Egg Frying Day - July 4th

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This is purely for my own amusement.**

 **Sidewalk Egg Frying Day**

Rin had learned in school that it was possible to cook an egg on the sidewalk.

She had rushed home to test this out and since it happened to be one of the hottest days on record, it was the perfect day to do this task!

The small child flew passed her father's girlfriend without so much as a hello. Kagome furrowed her brows at the speed Rin was going at. She had to pause when Rin came out of the kitchen with a single egg in her hand. "What are you doing?" she asked as the girl looked up to her, blinking rapidly at seeing the older woman in front of her.

"Gonna make an egg on the sidewalk!" she answered.

"Oh cause it's Sidewalk Egg Frying Day?"

Rin gaped at hearing that. So that's why her teacher was talking about it! "Yep!"

As Kagome explained to her, "Silly, you can't cook an egg on the sidewalk. It won't cook well." The child frowned.

"But the teacher said..."

"Let's do it the right way!" Rin tilted her head to the side, trying to think of what Kagome was talking about. But as she watched the woman, her frown turned into a grin. Ooh her father was gonna be mad! She loved the idea!

By doing it the right way, she meant on Sesshomaru's car's hood; it made for a good hot source.

Inuyasha had been watching this event happen and had to laugh when his brother got home from getting the groceries; he had used their father's car since it had more space.

Once Sesshomaru took in what was happening, he gaped at what the girls were doing to his car.

"You know Sess," Inuyasha started. "Sometimes there are times when you don't understand what's going on, and then there are times when you just need to grab a beer and let it play out."

"You did nothing while they did this."

"Yes I did. I grabbed my beer and sat back to watch it play out." His brother cheered his drink to Sesshomaru, who twitched, slowly looking back to his daughter.

Rin had a huge grin on her face but she was clearly having fun. As for Kagome, she seemed equally happy and if he didn't know any better, he would swear that she was smirking.

 _"Kagome, what are you doing?"_ he growled out as Kagome squeaked, sliding off the hood of the car to stare at her boyfriend's disbelief that was on his face. He also looked mad.

"Well..." she trailed, shifting her foot in an innocent way while attempting not to look at him. "We wanted to have some fun~"

"Yeah and Kagome said that eggs can't cook on a sidewalk so she found something that could cook it!" Rin ratted out Kagome, who paled.

"I see and why did you choose my car to be your victim?"

Inuyasha drawled from his seat on the porch of the house, "Come on Sess, certainly you don't mind having your girlfriend sprawled out on your car in her bikini? I would think you would be doing something else rather than scolding her."

Kagome flushed at what Inuyasha was hinting at as Rin giggled. She was old enough that she knew what he uncle was saying. And judging by Kagome's reaction, she knew exactly what he was about.

Sesshomaru slowly set down the groceries in his hand as Kagome grabbed Rin to hid behind the car on the other side. Something was about to happen...

"Is there a reason why you have been watching my girlfriend little brother?"

Inuyasha sensed the danger, his eyes widening as his brother started to stalk after him. He didn't have any protection except for his beer and though it was a sad day that he had to waste it, he threw the bottle at his brother. He dashed into the house after that.

His brother was hot on his trail.

Kagome and Rin shared a glance with each other before bursting out into a series of giggles.

 **Words: 674**

 **Reviews are welcomed~**


	67. Fireworks Day - July 4th

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This is purely for my own amusement.**

 **Fireworks Day**

It started out as a good idea but now she wasn't all that sure…

Touga had invited her family over to his high raiser apartment, which was nice since it had a great view to see the fireworks that were tonight.

Kagome really thought it was a good idea, packing up her things that she was bringing over and helping her brothers and son with their bags. There could be no wrong that would happen tonight.

She was so wrong.

So very, very wrong.

Miroku had told her that Inuyasha had sent a text, saying that they would be on the roof and all they had to do was climb the fire escape. It sounded simple enough…

When they got to the building, no one but Kagome thought nothing of it. However, when she took the first step to climb the ladder, she panicked. "You know what, I'll just watch from down here," she said, her voice a little higher than normal.

Bankotsu, who had just gotten to the second floor peered down at her after hearing her say something. "Aw, are you going to be a chicken?" he mocked as she glared up at him. "Come on sis, you've been on things much scary than this. You can't be backing out that quickly."

"Shut up, you don't understand! This doesn't feel safe at all. Whatever happened to the door to the roof? Surely we could use that instead of this death trap!"

Her brother dropped his head and chuckled before looking to see where his nephew was. Shippo had scurried almost all the way to the top. "Shippo!" he called, bringing the kid's attention onto him for a moment. "When you get to the top, ask mister Taisho why we couldn't use the elevators and doors to the roof!"

"Okay!"

"See, there. Now you will just have to wait until your son comes back with an answer," he told her, finding it much more amusing as she sized up the ladder.

"That still doesn't make me feel any better!" Kagome frowned. Her brother wasn't helping her in any sense.

Of course, moments later Miroku, having already reached the top, sent a text to Bankotsu, letting him know why they took that route. He chuckled again, now more in humor than anything else; it would appear that Shippo immediately forgot his task. "Well, you are S.O.L sis. The elevators are broken and I highly doubt you want to climb twelve flights of stairs."

Kagome paled at hearing that. "Nope! No can do anymore. I will be down here."

"Seriously?" he asked, honestly surprised that his sister wasn't going to budge. She nodded to him before moving away and off to find a place where she would be safe to watch the show.

Bankotsu made it to the top, where Touga greeted him with a wave. He looked around the area. There were a few families up here but it wasn't overly crowded; it was nice actually. He walked over to his brother and gave him a look that said everything. Miroku blinked and said, "She's not coming?"

The Taisho's all leaned in to hear what was going on as Bankotsu said, "She isn't. She doesn't seem to think that going up that route is safe and she would rather stay on the ground."

Touga offered, "I can go get her to reconsider."

He shook his head. "She's not coming, don't even try."

Shippo frowned. "But mama has all our food!" He was standing next to Rin, who was also now pouting that the older woman wasn't going to be here. He felt a hand on his head as he looked up to Sesshomaru.

"I'll get her," he said, taking off down the fire escape. Shippo looked hopeful, not that the male saw that.

"I question how he plans on getting her if she refuses to come up. Honestly, I don't see a problem though. Kagome's used to flying, surely climbing up a ladder isn't _that_ bad," Miroku commented with a blank look before rolling his eyes.

"Shouldn't you know by now that Kagome is weird," Souta pointed out as he grabbed a chair to sit that Touga presented to him in that moment. "Plus, I'm sure Sesshomaru will probably be able to convince. He seems to relatively good at it."

"Ew," Inuyasha gagged, his mind instantly in the gutter.

"Not my fault you took that wrong!"

Inuyasha looked ready to flee at thinking that mental image as his brother came up onto the roof with Kagome, who was piggyback riding. All her bags and items that she had brought with her were on Sesshomaru's shoulders.

He gently set her down on the ground but she refused to let go of his arm. "Hey look, you managed to get her," Miroku said, not all that surprised that Souta had been right that he would convince her. Although, he was curious… "May I ask exactly how you got her up here?"

Sesshomaru turned his attention over to him and gave a slow smirk. "I have my ways."

That didn't really answer what he was wondering but he supposed he would find out later when they went home and he could corner his sister.

Touga came over and gave Kagome a side hug. She was shaking but he assumed it was cause of this height thing that was going on. "Glad you made it up. Ready for the show? It's going to start soon."

Everyone moved around in their space and settled, casually eating the food that Kagome prepared and talking before the firework display happened.

It really was the best view to see from here, like it was once in lifetime kind of thing. Eventually, Kagome relaxed enough that had Sesshomaru start whispering things in her ear, only she could hear.

However, her perverted brother noticed this and gave a rude gesture that had her blushing hard. Sesshomaru's eyes landed on Miroku and conveyed a message that he actually understood. Miroku looked away.

"What was that about?" Bankotsu whispered from beside his brother.

"I'm almost a hundred percent sure that what was said before Kagome came up here has everything to do with the fact that Sesshomaru is molesting our sister," he said nonchalantly as Bankotsu's eyes widened and it took every fiber of his being to keep his eyes in front of him. It was clear on his face that he wanted some kind of blackmail material.

"Why do you know these things?"

"I'm very knowledgeable you know."

"You mean perverted."

"That too."

 **Words: 1,092**

 **Reviews are welcomed~**


	68. World Kissing Day - July 6th

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This is purely for my own amusement.**

 **World Kissing Day**

Inuyasha was not pleased. His brother's girlfriend, Kagome, had been really giggly as the day progressed. It wasn't like he wasn't sure to it or anything but the fact that she was like that _and_ making kissy faces at his brother was where he wished he was born into another family.

Now he didn't have anything against the fact that Sesshomaru was happy or that Kagome was suddenly constantly over more. No, no, it was more of the fact that today shouldn't exist. Kagome had said that today was World Kissing Day—whatever that meant. He assumed it had to do with her, her boyfriend, and all the kissing that seemed to be taking place in the house.

He just couldn't understand that every turn he did, they were right where he could see them! It was driving him nuts! He had half a mind to ask Naraku to put him out of his misery. Inuyasha wanted nothing more than to yell at them to go away.

Instead, he said, "You know, that's starting to get annoying." The two of them turned their attention to him and blinked as if they didn't know what he was talking about. "You and he."

Sesshomaru took a moment to look at the stance of his brother before asking, "Little brother… are you perhaps, jealous?" The expression Inuyasha gave them in horror had Kagome giggling more.

"Why would I, of all people, be jealous of you? I mean really. There's nothing to be jealous of." The couple shared a look with each other as Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest and huffed. "All I'm saying is that no one needs to see you two locking lips. It's annoying since it's all I see and hear. You two need to stop."

Kagome gave a slow blink at him. "Is that an order?" She watched him nod. She turned back to Sesshomaru and told him, "You hear that? He ordered us to stop. You know what that means?"

Inuyasha took immediate note of his brother looking like he wasn't all that sure on what she was talking about. He almost laughed if Kagome hadn't just kissed Sesshomaru in front of him. Now he was scowling. "What did I just say?!"

"Oh I heard you," she said in a low voice, grinning as she pulled away from her boyfriend for a second. "But you can't tell me not to do something and expect me to listen. It only means that I want to do it more."

Of course that would be her logic.

He shouldn't known better

Damn it.

 **Words: 433**

 **Reviews are welcomed~**


	69. Video Games Day - July 8th

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This is purely for my own amusement.**

 **Video Games Day**

Naraku and Miroku were off to the side, battling each other at a zombie shooting game while Bankotsu watched to see who the winner would be.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were battling it out at the air hockey table. His older brother was earning way too many points. Why was he always better at everything?!

The only adult woman there was Kagome and she was with the children, playing the games that they wanted until she heard Kouga announce, "I bet that Kagome could beat all of us at the racing game over there." He pointed to the game in question. "However, if she lost, she would have to kiss us on the lips except for Sess since he doesn't count."

 _"Kouga…"_ Sesshomaru started to threaten.

Kouga continued with a grin, "If she won, she would be able to choose who was going to be her slave for the rest of the day."

Kagome smirked at this and agrees. "Ooh, now that's my kind of bet!" Sesshomaru facepalmed. She took her place in one of the chairs and waited for her first victim.

Kouga groaned to himself when he lost as Naraku laughed at him. He was next and he too experienced defeat. Then Kouga chuckled at his lost.

Her brothers didn't want to go up against her, knowing that with her dumb luck, she would surely win of course. Their friends made them go regardless of their complaining. Of course they lost. The smirk on Kagome's face as she was winning through all of them would haunt them for a long time to come.

Then she went up against Inuyasha, who proved that he was a challenge but also a derp. He literally crashed last second before yelling at the game for letting Kagome win. "Dude!" his friends yelled at him as well. He sighed in defeat.

Sesshomaru was last to go against her. Kagome gritted her teeth since her boyfriend was proving that he was actually very good at racing games. He held his own smirk as the finishing flag was within sight.

He would've won too if his brother hadn't grabbed the wheel and made him crash into the side. He slowly turned his attention to said soon-to-be-dead brother, who merely grinned at him before hiding behind Naraku. "What was the point of that?" he asked in a deadly tone.

"I think he did that so that Kagome would be able to choose someone as her slave," Miroku said aloud as Kouga paled a little.

"I didn't think that bet out did I?"

"Nope~"

Kagome glanced over all six of them, clearly thinking on which one would be her slave for the rest of the day. Her brothers were out of the question; she could make them do anything she wanted despite the consequences anyways. Sesshomaru was still very much her boss as well as her boyfriend so she wasn't going to choose him for those reasons.

She actually had fun when she raced against Inuyasha and got a laugh out of it when he crashed. Then he proved again that he liked to make his brother's life harder and that, she admitted was amusing. Kagome didn't choose him, thinking that if she chose someone else, he would be her entertainment from the sidelines.

She had a strange feeling that Naraku would like it too much… which only left Kouga. Fitting that the one that initiated the bet, would be her victim. "So... Kouga?" she let his name hang as he paled even further.

"Crap."

"I think for right now, I would like some food. You can pay of course but make sure, you get something for everyone," she ordered right off the bat as Kouga groaned loudly, gaining chuckles from his friends.

"I have to pay for all these idiots? Christ, there goes my wallet…"

"Chop, chop! I'm hungry!" He grumbled his way to go get food as Kagome's smirk widened. "I gotta say that I'm going to enjoy this."

"Sess, your girlfriend's scary," Inuyasha said, eyeing the smirk on her face.

Sesshomaru smirked as well. "I know. Isn't it great?"

 **Words: 684**

 **Reviews are welcomed~**


	70. Sugar Cookie Day - July 9th

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This is purely for my own amusement.**

 **Sugar Cookie Day**

Touga made sure that there was no trace of his sons around for his sugary mission. He really didn't need them around in case they felt the need to make fun of him if he managed to fail at cooking. Not that he would; just if he did.

With the special help in the form of Rin, he got to work on his so called famous—by his terms of course—sugar cookies. "Sugar Cookie Day should be a thing for everyday, don't you think so grandpa?" the child asked, oh so innocently, as if she wasn't up to anything.

He blinked and turned his head to the side to look at her. Rin giggled at his expression. Touga decided to go along with it since he was sure that Rin was doing the same thing Kagome was doing. He settled for saying, "As long as they're made by me, I would agree."

"Well, you or miss Kagome."

That was true. Kagome could easily rival his cooking. He went back to his task as Rin patiently waited at the table. Although, maybe patiently wasn't the right word. Keeping one eye on her while he waited for the cookies to cook, he took out the ingredients to making frosting.

And that's when trouble came to play.

Rin could be speedy when she wanted to. This was one of those moments. She sped over to her grandpa and grabbed the bowl that had the frosting slowly being made in. Touga mentally gaped at her. When did she become devious?

"Munchkin, what are you—?"

The bowl was suddenly thrown at him. There was a giggle off to the side, which then followed a question, "So, you wanna tell me how you, oh great master chef of the kitchen, managed to mess up like you did?"

His eyes traveled over to see Rin in the arms of her uncle before they narrowed onto that mini devil in disguise. Just how typical was it to have his son—of all people—to come home at most unwanted time ever? Why did it have to happen to him?

"I don't care if you're an adult, I can still ground you if I feel like it," was his response to this mess.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he slowly lowered Rin onto the ground. He didn't want any of that. He would prefer to keep himself in the clear. "Well in that case, let me guess. Was Rin your downfall?"

"If you point out any more of the obvious, I will take away your porn stash." His son opened gaped at him once he said that. The munchkin continued to giggle.

Touga took out the cookies from the oven, ignoring the bowl that was still hanging on his head, to set the tray down on top of the stove. Then he left to go take a shower.

"I guess grandpa couldn't take a joke?" she wondered.

"That's when a joke is taken too far Rin. Be cautious if you try to do something like that again. Just fair warning."

"Aww okay."

"I'd also say sorry. He was trying to do something nice for you from what I gathered." Rin now looked unhappy and with a deep sigh, she nodded. "But as a lesson learned, you now have a funny story to tell."

She grabbed a cookie, regardless if it was hot, and nibbled on it. "Frosting would've been a nice touch too."

Inuyasha shook his head at her before leaving her to her own devices to hide his stash better. Rin watched him leave as she waited for her grandpa to come back, if he did that is.

He did, but after an hour. He found Rin still in the kitchen and only one cookie was eaten. He was sure that tray would've been demolished by now. "What are you still doing sitting here for?" The second she heard his voice, she sprinted over to him and hugged his legs, mumbling her apologies as fast as her mouth could move. And then she started crying. "It's okay hun."

"But it was mean! And I was doing a joke, it was meant to be a joke! And I'm sorry!"

"Rin, sweetie, it's okay. I'm not mad anymore."

"You're not?"

"No, I'm not. Your uncle came in at the right moment for me to take my anger out on him. So everything is okay now. No more tears, okay?" He smiled down to her teary face. He wiped her cheeks with a sleeve. He half walked slash half dragged himself over to the tray since Rin was attached to his legs. "Now, let's decorate this cookies."

"M'kay!"

Somewhere upstairs, there was a shriek of, _"Holy hell, where did you put it?!"_

That had them both laughing.

 **Words: 797**

 **Reviews are welcomed~**


	71. TYHWD - July 27th

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. The last month and a half have been super stressful for me. I took an unintentional break. But now it's back!**

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This is purely for my own amusement.**

 **Take your Houseplant for a Walk Day**

Sesshomaru has seen many a weird things before in his life but this sure took the cake. He was walking with his daughter as she happily chatted with Kagome's son, Shippo. However, Shippo's mother was walking beside him, holding a flowered houseplant in her arms like a baby.

He was curious by nature and this situation was no exception but by god, what was his girlfriend thinking? The amount of weird looks they were getting even threw him for a loop. The children didn't even seem to mind!

Being patient, however, was his forte. He knew that he'd eventually get to hear the why but as they continued their walk, his breaking point was coming up short. "Mama, how's Sammy?" Shippo asked, taking his mother's hand in his.

Who the hell was Sammy? "He's doing well. Would you like to hold him?" Kagome answered as Shippo nodded. Sesshomaru watched as his girlfriend handed the houseplant off to her son. Holy hell, _they named the plant._

What was he getting himself into with these two? Rin giggled as the children talked to the plant. Kagome grabbed a hold of his hand, enlacing her fingers with his and smiled up to him. There were perks to this relationship but Kagome's moments of pure insanity was something that he both looked forward to and wished didn't happen around him.

Like her No Pants Day. He thought that that was merely an excuse to flaunt herself around. Not that he minded; he did however mind when it was around his friends, otherwise that would be considered a good day. He snorted to himself.

"Do you want to hold Sammy Sess?" That brought him out of his thoughts as he looked to his girlfriend in disbelief. Kagome laughed at his face. "I'll take that as a no."

"Of course that's a no."

"Come now, don't you want to have fun? You could be holding Sammy and I'll hold the kids, then we'll be a family!"

There had to be, _had to be,_ some god up above, laughing their heads off at his misfortune. "I'm good without doing that."

"Aw okay," she said, pouting. She slipped her hand out of his.

And that's how he ended up holding 'Sammy.' He ignored all the looks aimed at him as he walked home. Kagome was all smiles by the time they got back to Sesshomaru's place. Eventually he broke and questioned, "Why did we walk a houseplant?"

"It's Take your Houseplant on a Walk Day!" Of course it was. He really should've seen that one coming.

 **Words: 428**

 **Reviews are welcomed~**


	72. TYPWD - July 27th

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This is purely for my own amusement.**

 **Take Your Pants for a Walk Day**

The brothers stared that the monstrosity that was in the form of Sesshomaru's girlfriend and her clothing she was currently wearing. She had expressed that she was wearing watermelon colors but the brothers didn't see it.

She had on pants that were neon pink and a equally neon green shirt with a smile as if she wasn't trying to be a beacon. "Ready to go?" she asked.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha side glanced each other, barely shaking their heads. Neither of them wanted to be seen around her with something that clearly could blind the eye. However the older brother had something up his sleeve while Inuyasha tried to flee.

Grabbing him by the collar, preventing the sibling from going anywhere. Inuyasha whined, begging his brother to let him go. Sesshomaru didn't want to be alone, so he was going to suffer with someone else, instead of alone.

Kagome didn't seem to see any of this or she was blind. They wouldn't blame her if she went blind via her clothing. Inuyasha bowed his head in defeat as Sesshomaru dragged him out with Kagome following from behind.

They got downtown when Kagome started receiving attention that Sesshomaru didn't like. Inuyasha suddenly felt this outing wasn't that bad. Watching his brother's jealousy take over had to be hands down the best thing in the world.

Guys of all sorts came up to Kagome asking if she was making a statement with her choice of clothes. She would merely answer with a smile and answered their questions.

"You're just gonna take it? You're not going to do anything at all?" Inuyasha questioned, gaping a little. He knew that his brother would snap any minute, if those twitches in his face were anything to go by.

"I can handle it."

Inuyasha eyed him for a moment then said, "No you can't." They had watched as Kagome literally got distanced from them just so a group of guys could crowd her. "Is it bad that I'm a little worried now?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes onto the group as thoughts of torture entered his mind. Shaking his head, he walked over. He pushed passed everyone to get to Kagome. She looked up to him and hugged him.

There was a collective hiss. He inquired, "Does this happen every time you wear something odd?"

She giggled, ignoring his question. "But Sess, I love making a statement! I actually like the attention!"

"Oh I'll give you attention all right, preferably when you're alone in my room."

"Boo, that's a horrible pick up line!" cried a random guy from somewhere behind him. Inuyasha howled with laughter at that.

Kagome turned her head to the side to look behind her boyfriend as the group of guys looked away to avoid her eyes. She glanced up to Sesshomaru's face and finally took notice to his expression. "Well, it's been nice hasn't it? I think it's a good time to go," she stated, pulling the male with her as she glared at everyone that tried to stop her.

Eventually the path cleared as Sesshomaru sneered at everyone. _That_ made everyone scatter. Inuyasha couldn't help but say, "Next time Sess, you need to say a better pick up line to get the girl."

"He already has me though…"

He then proved to them that he didn't think before speaking by saying, "He could've said something like, 'Oh I'll give you attention all right, preferably tied up, naked, and strapped to my bed.'"

The couple looked at him oddly. Kagome blinked in a rapid session as if she couldn't believe that Inuyasha had just said that. "I didn't know that you thought of me like that…"

Inuyasha took a second before his eyes widened. Sesshomaru cracked his knuckles as he took a few steps towards his brother. "W-Wait! N-No, I wasn't thinking about h-her like that! Sess, you'll regret it!"

 _"Run."_

 **Words: 647**

 **Reviews are welcomed~**


	73. Milk Chocolate Day - July 29th

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This is purely for my own amusement.**

 **Milk Chocolate Day**

Kagome was babysitting Rin while Sesshomaru and his family went for a day trip. She was kinda happy that she didn't have to go along with that since it was work related. She would much rather hang out with the kids.

As she bustled around her kitchen, she grabbed three glasses, chocolate syrup, and milk. The woman didn't have to wait long before the house was rattling with laughter as Rin and Shippo came into the area. "You two having fun?" she wondered but she obviously already knew the answer to that by just seeing those two smiles.

"Yeah, we pranked uncle Roku!" Shippo snickered. "He'll never _see_ it coming."

"What did you two do?" And why wasn't she allowed in this? Kagome would have loved to prank her brother. It was like a favorite pastime of hers.

"We taped his eyes shut."

"Or well, we tried to glue them shut," Rin continued with more detail.

Kagome's eyes widened slightly before giggled softly. She couldn't wait to hear his screams… "I take it he's asleep or we would've heard his yelling by now?"

"Of course! We had to make sure he was in a deep sleep before doing anything like that," her son confirmed as she shook her head. He watched as his mother poured the syrup into the glass then the milk before stirring it. "Is that for us? Please say yes."

"No, I just thought I'd have three glass of chocolate milk for myself," she said, totally putting on a face that said she was serious. The second after she told them this, the puppy pout was in full form and she had to chuckle at this. "You cuties, of course this is for you. It's Milk Chocolate Day."

Eyes that glinted with mirth were happy once they were getting something to drink as well.

As she sipped on her own drink, Kagome observed them with a smile for a while. They were so contented with the drink.

And then a scream echoed throughout the house and all three of them cackled.

 **Words: 344**

 **Reviews are welcomed~**


	74. National Cheesecake Day- July 30th

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This is purely for my own amusement.**

 **National Cheesecake Day**

Miroku, Bankotsu, and Souta were all gathered around the table in the kitchen, watching as their sister worked on her masterpieces. She was making all types of cheesecake and they were all excited for when they got to taste it.

They weren't alone with this though. Their friends—Naraku, Kouga, the Taisho brothers—were also present. The children were there as well, giddy with anticipation. Everyone knew it was going to be delicious.

Anything that Kagome made was bound to be absolutely amazing.

The children got a Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough cheesecake. Rin's eyes were big and bright as she stared at her treat. Shippo, however, dove into his treat with gusto.

The guys got Tiramisu cheesecake and holy crap was it delicious! "Remind me to always come to you for anything food related," Naraku said, moaning at the taste.

"Here, here!" Inuyasha agreed, going after a bite his treat on the plate.

Bankotsu and Souta got Salted Caramel cheesecake. Their first bite described what everyone was tasting. A gift from very talented hands.

Miroku got the original cheesecake. He specifically asked her not to change anything; he didn't want anything ruined with other flavors. Kagome merely smiled and thought he just asked for the worst possible thing. He practically made her job easier!

When he got his plate, he attacked it. It didn't take very long for the reaction that she knew would come. As soon as he swallowed, he yelped out, making everyone look up and over to him. "Hot! Hot! Mother of— _hot!_ " he yelled out, gasping in large gulps of air to try and cool off his mouth. Whatever he just ate, burned like hell!

Kagome was the first to giggle, feeling like her revenge was justified. Her brother was suddenly ten times funnier, running around the kitchen looking for something to drink. She totally made sure there wasn't milk anywhere in the house just so she could watch.

She knew she was being mean; she knew about his dislike for spicy things, especially really hot foods. She might have just ruined his favorite dessert… oh, but it was so worth it!

"Um, what's going on?" Kouga asked, not understanding what was making Miroku run around the kitchen like a chicken without its head. Although funny, he would like to know what was happening.

"Miroku thought it was would funny if, after all day, I had been making cookies to have me share them with the rest of the neighborhood. So of course he made me give them out for free. In retrospect, he should've known never to get in between me and my _chocolate chip cookies_ ," she explained as she saw Miroku pale; he probably remembered what she was referring to.

Miroku opened the fridge and looked for anything that would calm down his mouth. He grabbed the half and half and chugged it. Kagome mentally cursed for bypassing that item. Once he had a moment of peace, he said, "But you shot me in the balls! Wasn't that enough revenge? Why'd you have to do more?"

"Oh yeah! That was hilarious!" Inuyasha chirped, chuckling at the thought. "She got both her brothers with a paintball gun. Looked hella painful but damn straight comical."

Sesshomaru blinked. He didn't remember anything like that. He for sure would've remembered if something like that happened to a friend. "Where was I in that mess?"

"At work," his brother replied immediately. Damn, he always missed the best shit. Stupid work.

Bankotsu shuddered in that moment. "I knew I should've never gone along with one of Miroku's schemes. He said it would be fun. You know bro, being shot in the balls is anything but fun." Chuckles were heard as he turned to his sister and continued, "Sis… where did you learn to aim like that? That was dead center and crazy aim."

Kagome smirked before having pity and gave Miroku a slice of the second original cheesecake she made for him. Now he looked like he didn't believe her that it wasn't draped in hot fire. To prove a point, she grabbed a fork and grabbed a bite of his slice to eat it. Turning to her other twin, she answered, "I like paintballing. Guess I picked up on a few things when learning that hobby out."

"You can be terrifying, you know that?"

"I do now~"

 **Words: 728**

 **Reviews are welcomed~**


	75. Girlfriend's Day- Aug 1st

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This is purely for my own amusement.**

 **Girlfriend's Day**

None of her girlfriends were around to play the day with her so she was convinced that she could get Sesshomaru in on it. She just had to figure out how.

She leaped into his arms with a laugh as she said, "Let's do something together today!"

"What do you have in mind?"

Kagome didn't know, she just wanted to commence the day. "Um... anything? I don't really mind as long as you're with me!"

"Could you be anymore cheesy?" asked Inuyasha in a passing as he walked to the living room. "And please try to keep the couple bs out of my vision. I so don't need to see my brother being 'cute' with his girlfriend."

"You're just jealous cause you don't have one for yourself," Kagome said as Inuyasha gaped at her. He for sure thought his brother would come to her defense. "It's not our fault if we're cute."

Sesshomaru then proceeded to grab Kagome and drag her out of the house. "What do you want to do?" he wondered as if what happened with his brother a moment ago never even happened.

"It's Girlfriend's Day so I wanna demand we do something fun."

He felt his eye twitch; it was another one of her clearly made up holidays. It had been like this for months but he wasn't about to say anything to her. It seemed for her it was all in good fun despite the fact that she dragged him into all of them. So it had to be something that she like but he hated...

He knew he was going to regret it but questioned anyways, "Movie then shopping?" His poor wallet...

Sesshomaru continued that train of thought until she said, "How about the amusement park?" He looked down at her in awe. She didn't like his idea?

"What's wrong with what I suggested?" He was actually surprised she wasn't some stereotypical girl; not that there was anything wrong with that but this was a nice change.

"That's so clichéd though. I mean, don't get me wrong I wouldn't mind the movie part but ugh, shopping is not something I do for fun."

Suddenly he was staring at her with something akin to gratitude. "Amusement part it is."

 **Words: 374**

 **Reviews are welcomed~**


	76. Ice Cream Sandwich Day - Aug 2nd

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This is purely for my own amusement.**

 **Ice Cream Sandwich Day**

Bankotsu had been hovering in front of the fridge for what seemed like hours to him but of course was only a few minutes. Friends and family gathered around in the kitchen trying to find something decent to eat. And to cool themselves off since today was practically hot.

Everyone knew that feeling when one looked into the fridge and saw nothing to eat. Souta even pointed it out as his brother glared at him. "Come on, there has to be something," he said.

"If there was something, don't you think I would have found it by now?"

"Would you?" Naraku cheekily asked as he ducked out the way as an apple came hurling towards him. "Honestly, why don't you just go find your sister and have her cook for us?" The brothers all gave him a look of horror. "What? She's not pmsing, cause then I would understand… maybe."

"Naraku, she's evil," Miroku told him slowly as if he was talking to a toddler.

The male raised an eyebrow at her as Bankotsu finally closed the fridge door with a sigh. "Pity that she's with your brother," Naraku added to Inuyasha, who twitched at being reminded of that tidbit again. "Cause she would've fit perfectly at my side."

Inuyasha eyed his friend, before carefully saying, "You are clearly delusional. Kagome wouldn't go for you and you know it. You should probably see someone about that delusion you have you going on."

Naraku proceeded to pick up the apple that had been thrown before and flung it. It hit Inuyasha perfectly in the head and may or may not have given him a concussion.

Kouga laughed at the scene. The apple hit his head next. "Dude!" At that point, the fruit was cut in half. "Damn, that hurt."

"How do you think I feel?!" Inuyasha yelled as he leaped onto Naraku's back. Then it was an all out war.

x

Kagome had just gotten home from hanging out with Sango at her job. She was currently putting everything away before heading into the kitchen in hopes of finding something to make. Today had been a rather particularly hot day and a nice cold something was calling her name.

She just didn't know what she wanted to make. Ice cream was always a go to but she was always craving wafers for some reason. A beep from her phone alerted her that she had a text.

Looking down, she saw that it read, _Happy Ice Cream Sandwich Day!_ Her eyes lit up at seeing that, then she smiled. Rin had sent that. Well now, she knew exactly what she wanted to eat and cool down.

The moment she walked into the kitchen, her eyes widened. Aside from the fact that the area was basically a warzone wasn't what made her shocked. It was the fact that there was blood around and on the floor.

"What the hell is going on here?!" she shouted, making everyone freeze in their brawl. When no one answered her, she placed her hands on her hips, and said angrily, "So help me, if someone doesn't answer me right now, I'll make this look like child's play."

"Well, you see… the thing is…" Miroku started, stumbling over his words. He wasn't all that sure on what he needed to say to defuse the situation. Then he thought for a second and grinned to himself. He told his sister, "Naraku started this."

The second that Naraku heard his name uttered from the male's lips, he narrowed his on his soon to be dead friend. Miroku merely wiggled his fingers in his direction. He turned his attention onto the woman that was still waiting for an answer and wondered how he could point the blame on someone else.

Judging by the fact that Kagome looked like she was ready to kill, he thought otherwise. "Look, don't worry. We'll clean up everything," he ended up telling her; even though it didn't sound as convincing as he had hoped.

"Oh you'll clean it up?" Kagome's entire demeanor changed in a split second. Now she was raging. "Bullshit you will! Who the hell decided that fighting in the kitchen was a good idea?! Better yet, what was said that started this mess that would end up in bloodshed! Someone better have a better excuse than just saying that you'll clean it up. We all know that's not going to happen."

All the guys didn't know how to respond to that, all knowing that that was true. Souta decided to speak up, "We're sorry sis. One thing lead to another and well, this is the end result… We were just looking for something to cool us down and well, everything kinda just escalated."

Everyone waited and breathed a sigh of relief when Kagome's eyes softened. "You idiots," she sighed, shaking her head. She glanced around the room. "But really, this needs to be cleaned up."

Then she headed over to the fridge and pulled out a tub of vanilla ice cream. They all watched her in awe as she basically ignored everything that just happened and acted like nothing happened all at the same time. It was weird.

But wait.

There was something cold in her hands. All eyes went onto that as they continued to watch her movements. "So sis," Souta started but his words died when his sister's eyes landed on him. Oh she was still mad. Welp.

Kagome grabbed something else from the food closet before leaving the area entirely. The guys debated whether or not it was wise for them to follow after her but then Miroku got up from his seat and went after her. They all followed him.

Probably not a wise thing on their part.

Everyone found Kagome sitting in front of the TV, watching some comedy show while scooping some ice cream and placing it on top something that looked like some cookie. Whatever it was, it looked delicious.

Sesshomaru, who had been quiet this entire time, chose to sit down next to his girlfriend. Eyes waited to see if Kagome would do something and nothing happened. Instead, she made another small snack and handed it to Sesshomaru. Now that was just cruel.

"Ice cream sandwiches?" he asked, taking the treat she was offering.

"Yup! Your daughter sent me a text to remind me of the day. That was so thoughtful of her. I almost forgot about this day," she explained with a laugh.

"Guess I can't blame you for this holiday then…"

"Uh… want to share?" Kouga questioned lightly, feeling like it was possible that the woman would blow a gasket if asked the wrong question.

Kagome looked up and around to the guys. Then she glanced down to what she was eating and almost wanted to sigh but instead, smiled and offered the cold treat to them.

Nothing had been said while they attempted to cool off before she sternly said, "No more for you all. You _all_ —yes, that means you too Sess, even if you didn't join, you let it happen—need to clean up the kitchen. I want it spotless. Got it?"

They all saluted her, then ran to get it done.

 **Words: 1,202**

 **Reviews are welcomed~**


	77. Watermelon Day- Aug 3rd

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This is purely for my own amusement.**

 **Watermelon Day**

Touga looked worried as he and his sons looked over to the innocent munchkin watching TV in the other room. "What are we going to do?" he asked, glancing back to his sons. "We can't just leave her and we certainly can't bring her with us."

"What about a babysitter?" Inuyasha thought aloud.

His father gave him a blank look. "And where do you plan on finding one last second?"

"I don't know! I don't hear you sprouting ideas old man." The two ensued a glaring contest.

"How about Kagome?" The two of them swirled their heads to Sesshomaru, who had a considerate gaze at him. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind watching over Rin. That way we're all happy."

"That's not a bad idea actually…" Touga turned his head to Rin then back to his oldest and nodded to himself. "Yeah, I think that that would be our best bet. Let's go with that."

x

Kagome and Rin waved the three of them off as they got into two cars and left the girls. "So sweetie, wanna harvest some watermelons?" she inquired as the young girl's eyes lit up.

"'Cause it's Watermelon Day right?"

"Yes!" Kagome laughed as she grabbed Rin's hand and lead her inside to the kitchen. This is where the two of them found Shippo looking through the fridge. "Hun, what are you doing?"

Shippo squeaked and shut the door quickly. He let out a sigh of relief as the girls giggled at him. "I'm hungry so I went to look for food…" His mother let go of Rin's hand and opened the fridge, pulling out a large watermelon that Shippo hadn't seen when he was looking for food.

While she held the large fruit, she requested, "Sweetie, why don't you go open the sliding door and Ship, you can grab the paper plates?" The two went to do their task as Kagome also grabbed a heavy chef's knife before heading outside; the two tykes following after her.

Rin set herself on the picnic table as Shippo sat down besides her. Kagome placed everything down and then proceeded to cut the watermelon until the fruit was in chunks suitable for children to eat. "Thank you miss Kagome!" Rin smiled before she dug into her fruit with gusto.

"Thanks mama!" Shippo grinned up at her as Kagome returned the grin.

She took a small portion and ate quietly as the children chatted to themselves. She watched happily.

x

The Taishos were confused at the end of the day when they tried to find Kagome and Rin. Inuyasha knocked on the door to the Higurashi house and Miroku answered the door. "Hey," he greeted. "What's up? You don't normally come here at night."

"We dropped Rin off with Kagome earlier today. We here to pick her up. So… can we have her back?" Inuyasha didn't look like he convinced himself at the end of that.

Miroku eyed him before leaning back into the house and yelled out, "Hey Bank! Do you know where sis is?"

Somewhere in the house, there was an answer, "No!"

"She's outside!" came Souta's reply. He sounded like he was in the kitchen.

The male came outside with the Taishos, who looked oddly at him. "We'll grab Rin from the fence." What did that mean?

Regardless, they followed him out and around the house, coming to the fence that surrounded the backyard. Miroku's eyes immediately honed in on where Rin was. He told them to stay here as he walked to the other side and conversed with Kagome.

It took a few minutes of waking the child up; they had been sleeping. Kagome walked over to the fence where the males where standing, holding a sleepy Rin in her arms. She handed Rin off to Touga. "I hope you had no trouble?"

"Never. Rin is darling; she's never trouble," she told him with an equally tired smile. Inuyasha and Touga didn't look like they believed her.

Sesshomaru leaned over the fence and kissed her forehead. "Go to bed, and thank you," he said, pushing her in the direction of her house. She gave a waved from behind and disappeared into the building.

Miroku, who didn't leave and was still on opposite side of the fence wall, gave a thumbs up with clearly a perverted grin on his lips as if he was suggesting something else. Sesshomaru flicked him off from afar.

Inuyasha shook his head with a chuckle as the four of them left the property. Touga smirked knowingly.

 **Words: 754**

 **Reviews are welcomed~**


	78. International Beer Day - Aug 4th

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This is purely for my own amusement.**

 **International Beer Day**

The guys had gathered at the Taisho manor. They were currently enjoying and drinking their beers while chatting among themselves. Everything changed when Kagome walked into the area, holding her own beer but she wasn't alone.

She had Sango with her and the two of them were completely hammered. "Beer and a show," Miroku commented with a grin.

Kagome latched herself onto her boyfriend and trailed kisses, starting at his face. She pursued her own path, going lower and lower. In response to Kagome's actions, Sango straddled her own boyfriend and then Miroku looked positively terrified.

"I know I should feel uncomfortable but if Kagome and Sango want to embarrass themselves like this, who am I to say differently?" Bankotsu wondered as his friends silently agreed with him but made no move to voice this.

Naraku and Kouga watched on with mild interest as Inuyasha begged for his brother to make Kagome stop. Sesshomaru's groan said that he had different plans.

And suddenly, Sango said, "Five bucks says you won't do that to Touga."

Kagome leaped off her boyfriend to go in search for his father. Inuyasha's eyes widened and Sesshomaru twitched while asking, "Why would you ask her to do that?"

"For my amusement mostly but she won't do it, you can relax."

 _"Hey Touga! Let me molest you for a moment!"_

"I stand corrected." Sango gaped at her friend's words.

All heads turned to the ceiling, hearing, _"Pardon? Surely I heard you wrong."_

 _"Nope! Just let me molest your neck at least."_

 _"Sesshomaru!"_ Touga called out for his son. _"Get your crazy and drunk, might I add, girlfriend off me!"_ Sesshomaru actually thought about it but only felt the need to just let Kagome let it out of her system. He heard another bribed yell, _"Sesshomaru, I'll give you the office that's separate from the house! Kagome, you'll regret this…"_

"Now, that's tempting," he said to them all with a smirk. He got up from his seat and went in search for his father's room while his friends tailed after him. Sango followed as well.

When they got to the room, they saw Kagome literally trying to undress Touga. He already lost his shirt and was trapped between his bed and the bathroom. That was probably his next move if Sesshomaru hadn't intervened.

He grabbed her waist, placing his head at her ear and whispered something. "Take me, I'm yours!" was her reply and then the couple was no longer in the room. And the noises coming from the other room was _not_ welcomed.

Sango snickered and said, "Damn, he sure moves fast."

"Thank god he got her off me…" Touga muttered with a relieved sigh.

"You can now be mad at Sango dad," Inuyasha said, smirking as his father raised an eyebrow at him in confusion. Sango paled a little, wishing for Inuyasha to shut up. There was no such luck as he continued, "She's the reason why Kagome went after you. For a measly five dollars."

Touga aimed a glare towards Sango, who eeped and hid behind Miroku. "It was just a prank~"

 **Words: 517**

 **Reviews are welcomed~**


	79. Book Lovers Day - Aug 9th

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This is purely for my own amusement.**

 **Book Lovers Day**

Kagome had gone out of her way to find certain type of books for a few people. She was picky on who actually was getting the book. Well that, and those around here never truly were interested in reading…

x

She was currently in the living room of the Taisho manor, looking around for her victim. "Hey Sess?" she asked as Sesshomaru glanced over to her in wonder. Inuyasha was watching her as well, adding to her nerves. Though she didn't know why she was nervous. "Do you know where your father is?"

"Should be in his office," he answered with a raised eyebrow. "Why?"

"No reason!"

Kagome went in the direction of the office. The brothers were curious and followed her. She knocked once, letting the elder male know that someone was here, before letting herself in.

Touga looked up from his work as he gently smiled. "Ah, Kagome, always nice to see you. Do you need anything?"

It was in that moment that they realized that she was holding onto something. She walked over to the desk and set down the bag in her hand on it while sliding it over to Touga. "This is for you."

He gazed down to it but opened it nonetheless. There were three cooking books. "Thank you. May I ask what this is for?" he wondered, looking through the books with a grin.

"It's Book Lovers Day~"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, leaving the office. Of course it was one of her crazy holiday days. Sesshomaru shook his head, following his brother out of the room as well.

The woman smiled and waved goodbye, heading off for her next prey. Touga chuckled, waving his own goodbye at her.

x

She found Miroku in front of the tv, lounging around. He looked like he was bored. She flopped down on the couch next to him, causing the couch pillows to jump, making her brother leap up a little.

He glared at her, clearly unhappy with her fun. "Isn't there anything else you can do? Surely, there has to be something, _anything,_ else you can do."

Her book was in her hands as she offered it to him. "Ignoring that, this is for you my dear brother," she said innocently. The way it was said put Miroku on edge.

Hands grabbed the book as his eyes eyed her suspiciously. "Is there a reason for this or is this one of your weird holiday bs?"

"It's not bs! It's completely true!"

"Completely true bs then." Miroku glanced down to the book before breaking out into a wide grin. "Why sister, I didn't know that you knew me so well. This will make me un-bored now."

"Happy to help out then. The universe knew that you were bored and had to work around it. It sent me," she joked as he chuckled.

He motioned his hand in a shooing motion. "Now go away! I must amused myself alone."

Kagome huffed and left but giggled. Her brother was funny.

x

She had just picked the children from school. When they were secured in the backseat, she handed them the coloring books. They both squealed with excitement.

"Mama, is this cause it's Book Lovers Day?" Shippo asked as his mother smiled.

"I knew you would understand."

Rin clapped her hands before saying, "Thank you miss Kagome!"

"Yeah, thanks mama!"

This was a good day. Kagome drove off as the children compared their coloring books.

 **Words: 575**

 **Reviews are welcomed~**


	80. Lazy Day - Aug 10th

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This is purely for my own amusement.**

 **Lazy Day**

Kagome had set up a hammock in the backyard during the morning. It was normal day for where the weather was perfect. Not too hot, not too cold; just right and how she liked it.

Her son was watching her the entire time it was being set up. Kagome couldn't help but wonder if he was waiting for her to invite him into her activity. She wouldn't put it passed him.

She was thankfully that she managed to get everything ready in the shade. Even if it was the right temperature; she sure didn't want to get sunburn.

The second that she had finished everything, she flopped into the hammock. Of course she miscalculated and flipped right over. Shippo burst into giggles as soon as that happened.

"Not funny!" she yelled, embarrassed. She scrambled to get up, rubbing her backside. Now she was eyeing the hammock like it was going to bite her. Kagome glared at the thing before attempting again.

This time, she didn't fly into it and gently tried to get in. She sighed in relief when she didn't flop over again. Shippo jumped on her though before snuggling up against her. She smiled at that.

"What's today's holiday?" he asked her suddenly.

Beaming with pride that she converted her son, she told him, "It's Lazy Day. Hammocks make you lazy right? Plus, I thought we could sleep the day away."

"Sounds like fun."

Both of them passed out mere seconds later.

 **Words: 244**

 **Reviews are welcomed~**


	81. Son and Daughter Day - Aug 11th

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This is purely for my own amusement.**

 **Son and Daughter Day**

Sesshomaru had to make another attempt at making food, for his redemption mainly and for making it a day for his daughter. Knowing her favorite food—pancakes with fresh strawberries—he got to work.

This wasn't something that was that hard to make. After the fiasco of when he basically burned the entire kitchen down, his father made him promise to never use it again, if he could help it. It didn't matter that his father wasn't living in the manor anymore; Touga just really didn't want his boys to the cook in the family.

However, his father wasn't here and therefore, Sesshomaru figured he could easily get away with it.

Thankfully and fortunately on his part, nothing went wrong during this process. And when Rin walked into the kitchen—having been awoken from the delicious smell—her eyes lit up at seeing the food on the counter. "Ooo my favorite!" she squealed as she dashed over to her father and hugged his legs.

He smiled down to her before motioning her to have a seat. He grabbed a hold of two plates and sat down across the table from Rin after setting the plate in front of her.

Rin dug into those pancakes with gusto. "Hope you enjoy that," he said softly. This wasn't his cup of tea but it made Rin so happy and that was worth it. He calmly ate the special treat.

"Dad, what brought this on though? Not that I'm not grateful, cause I am. Grateful that is," she laughed with a nervous air as if asking would backfire on her.

"Nothing brought it on. I just thought you would like something special today."

Regardless, it seemed to make her more happy with that answer.

x

"Okay, you and I are going on a special adventure today, where I will then proceed to give you tons of gifts, which will be all food related items, which I will more than likely go after as well. How does that sound?" Kagome announced with a grin.

Shippo merely blinked in her direction, his eyes furrowing in thought as if her words were slowly sinking into his brain. Then his eyes widened and asked, "Really? What sort of yummy treats do you have?"

"I believe you will have to find out." Her son pouted at her words but seemed equally excited to see what she had in store.

And boy did he find out.

Kagome had her arms behind her back and was rocking back and forth on her feet with her grin now permanent on her face. She knew that he couldn't eat all of what was in front of him, nor she for that matter, but the look on his face was priceless.

In front of Shippo was at least a five foot pyramid of junk food, sitting innocently there and waiting to be devoured. The slow turn of his head with his disbelief made her giggle. "Is… that all for me?" he questioned, blinking rapidly.

The second that she nodded, there was a small swiftly moving blur that leaped into the pile.

"That's not something you see every day," commented a voice from behind her. Kagome turned around quickly, startled. "Can you even handle a sugar high child?"

She sighed in relief when it was only Sesshomaru. He needed to learn to not come up behind her when she thought she was alone. "Sess," she greeted as she eyed his daughter, who was currently dive bombing into the junk food pile. Kagome grinned and cheekily asked, "Can you?"

Sesshomaru glanced to his now missing daughter then to the pile and then sighed in defeat. "No," he answered with a shake of his head. "What holiday is it now?" He knew that there was no way she would just give her son sweets the height of her own being for shits and giggles. It had to be one of her holiday things.

"Why do you always assume this has to be one of the holidays?"

"It always is, that's why."

"Well…" she trailed, watching the children literally devour everything within their grasps. "It's Son and Daughter Day. It's basically a day that you get to spend with your kid or kids, which technically I already do but without my brothers." She smiled.

"At least it sounds normal enough," he said. His eyes however, trailed back to the mini mountain. Normal probably wasn't the best choice of words.

 **Words: 741**

 **Reviews are welcomed~**


	82. Relaxation Day - Aug 15th

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This is purely for my own amusement.**

 **Relaxation Day**

Kagome had gotten into one of her many bikinis and walked outside to the deck. There was a kiddy pool off to the side that held Shippo and Rin, who were splashing and having fun.

She rested herself on the lounge chair and then proceeded to sun herself. She did this for about thirty minutes before opening the patio umbrella. Then she watched the kids have fun and wished she was a child to join in with them.

There was a noise, following a door shutting. Kagome could only guess but then didn't panic when she saw her boyfriend. She pretended that she was still sunning herself, while she read a magazine.

Sesshomaru came out to the deck a few short minutes later, probably having searched for her before and realizing she wasn't exactly in the house. "There you are," he said, confirming what she thought. He turned his attention onto the children, adding, "Rin, it's time to go."

"Aww, but dad!" came her reply.

"Come." He glanced over to Kagome, who seemed to either not notice that he was here or was ignoring him, either way he finally noticed what she was wearing. His eyes traveled from head to toe before taking a seat in the chair in front of her. "Never mind Rin, you can stay a little longer."

"Yay!"

Kagome looked up, having heard that and locked eyes with Sesshomaru, who had a suspicious glint in them. "What are you doing?" she asked knowingly.

"Enjoying the view."

"Oh really? See something you like?"

"Most definitely."

The moment was ruined when Shippo picked up a water gun and shot Sesshomaru. Kagome covered her mouth to cover up her laugh as the male slowly turned to the small brat.

"Down boy," Shippo said with a giggled as Kagome lost it.

Sesshomaru looked like he was ready to throttle her son so she took matters into her own hands and got up from her chair. She sat down in his lap, gaining back his attention. Automatically, he wrapped his arms around her.

"Your plan failed brat," he told, nuzzling his face in the crook of her neck. He ignored the gagging sounds from the children as Kagome bit back a chuckle.

"Mama, you keep foiling my plans!"

"I did no such thing." She was clearly playing the innocent card.

"I thought you liked my dad?" Rin asked, tilting her head to the side. Shippo shushed her; he didn't have any bite behind what he was saying as Rin snickered. "Oh, well in that case, I'll help you."

They were speaking some other kind of language! The couple shared a look together before looking at the scheming munchkins. "You two better behave or else I won't give you ice cream," Kagome threatened and the children couldn't tell if she was joking or not.

The look that came from them was totally worth it. "We'll behave!" they chirped together as Sesshomaru went back to 'enjoying the view.'

 **Words: 495**

 **Reviews are welcomed~**


	83. Chocolate Pecan Pie Day - Aug 20th

**A/N: Things might be getting busy for me so things might not update on the day... or basically, the way they have been going. But it might take a bit for me to get used to things before I can go back to the days when they're supposed to be updated. If that makes any sense... lol**

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This is purely for my own amusement.**

 **Chocolate Pecan Pie Day**

Kagome had been waiting for the moment that her pie was finished. She bent down with her oven mitts to take the pie out and when she turned around, she was surrounded by all the guys, her brothers, and her son.

She chuckled at this. Anything related to the food that she would make would always make the guys come to her like moths to a flame.

"You gonna share that?" Inuyasha asked, eyes on the food more so than the cook.

There was a huff from her and stated, "No slice to those that ask." The male gaped at her as he watched her give a slice out to everyone but him. Now he was sad that he even opened his mouth.

They all watched as he stalked off to sulk in the other room.

Sesshomaru and Naraku shared a look, identical smirks on their lips as they walked over to where the sulking male was. They were about to use any of the food that Kagome made; that would have been a sin.

But that didn't stop them from getting a bucket of water and dumping it all over Inuyasha. His screech echoed throughout the house.

Kagome had just walked out of the kitchen, feeling bad about not giving anything to Inuyasha. She found a drowned rat instead. "Oh my god, what happened?" she wondered, making the males freeze in their play.

Inuyasha then used an age old action; he whined and complained that his brother and friend were bullying him. Kagome smiled with a giggle while not thinking anything about his complaining as she went to grab a towel to help dry him off. The younger brother smirked to the others.

The males now had to sit back and stare as Inuyasha was now getting all the attention.

Bankotsu came out of the kitchen with his slice of pie and said, "I guess that didn't give the reaction you two wanted?"

"Not in the slightest," Sesshomaru answered with a frown.

Naraku huffed. "Well awesome…" Bankotsu laughed to himself.

 **Words: 341**

 **Reviews are welcomed~**


	84. Kiss and Make Up Day - Aug 25th

**A/N: Probably one of my favorites.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This is purely for my own amusement.**

 **Kiss and Make Up Day**

"I'm scared," Shippo said as he watched his mother angrily rush into the kitchen. Pots and pans were being banged in the other room now as if she didn't have anything better to do than to slap objects.

Bankotsu hummed in agreement. "Right. She came home last night in a hissy fit and when asked, she threw her shoe at me."

"You dodged it right?" Miroku wondered as Bankotsu showed him his bruise on his ribs, just above his right hip. He hissed at the color. "Damn."

"I tried questioning her this morning, but she threw her keys at me," Souta added his two cents. "In the face." They all looked him over and below his eye was a black and blue mark.

"She sure is violent when asked what's going on…"

x

Inuyasha watched as his brother paced back and forth between the kitchen and the living room in worry. Something happened last night; something that clearly wasn't good for Sesshomaru to be in such a state.

He finally decided to go ask his father. He found him sitting in his office, looking over a ton of papers. "Hey dad? Can I ask something?"

"Of course, what seems to be the problem?" Touga glanced up to him to see his youngest glancing at the ground.

"Did anything happen last night? Like something big? Sesshomaru is downstairs pacing… it's creeping me out," he told.

Touga seemed to be in thought for a moment before he answered, "Well there was yelling coming from downstairs now that I think about it, last night. I didn't really think anything of it since you and your brother fight a lot."

"I for sure didn't have a fight with Sess last night."

"You mean that wasn't you?" Inuyasha watched his father for a few seconds then he shook his head.

x

Kagome was pissed. How dare he?! That mantra was chanted all day. She merely asked a question to him and he blew up in her face. A simple question! He could've at least just said no.

But _no_ , he just had to be annoying and go into a long rant of why she couldn't. She huffed as she stomped her way into her room.

She flopped down on her bed and felt the need to cry.

So she listened to her emotions and tears fell.

x

Sesshomaru finally sat down and glared at the television. He had heard his brother leave the room earlier and was glad. If he wasn't careful, he would use his brother as a punching bag.

Actually… that didn't sound like a bad idea.

He knew that he shouldn't have probably talked that way to her but he had been angry before she even asked her question. One of his many clients from work had backed out of their contract, royally messing up with the deal.

So he might have taken his aggression out on his girlfriend… that wasn't wise. He wouldn't be surprised if she didn't forgive him.

Argh!

x

"Bank? Do you know what's going on?" Inuyasha asked, calling his friend. He was now afraid to come out of his father's office.

 _"What are you talking about? Do I know what?"_ he half-questioned, half-wondered. He sounded completely confused.

"Well for one, Sess is acting scary. I think I was one step from becoming a human punching bag!"

Bankotsu laughed from the other line. _"Oh really? That must be a sight to see."_ There was a pause and Inuyasha had to look at his phone to make sure his friend was still on the line. He was and then he heard, _"Odd. Kagome's in a state as well. Tell me you know something about that?"_

"Can't say I do. Wait, both are acting oddly? Hm, maybe they got into a fight?"

 _"Ooh, that's definite possibility. Roku just said to me that Kagome's crying so it's quite possible that they did have a fight."_

Inuyasha stared at the door, wondering if he should ask his brother directly. "Hey, stay on the line okay?"

 _"Sure."_

He made his way back downstairs and found Sesshomaru sitting in the living room. At least he stopped pacing. "Uh Sess?" he cautioned lightly as he watched his brother's head glance over to him. "Has something happened with Kagome?"

Dead silence as Sesshomaru's face contorted in pain. "What makes you ask that?"

"Bank says that Roku said that she's crying…" Under his breath, he cursed as Inuyasha's worry doubled. He placed the phone on speaker and asked his friend, "Bank, you still there?" His brother gaze was heavy on him now.

 _"Yeah."_

"Is Kagome around?"

 _"No but that doesn't mean anything. It gets quiet before something strikes. She's already thrown a shoe at me and her car keys at Souta's face. Dude, she's violent!"_ he whispered back to him. Inuyasha tried to hold in a chuckle.

Sesshomaru requested, "Bank, can you do me a favor?"

x

Bankotsu had put his phone on speaker, knowing that Inuyasha had placed his phone on mute. That made things easier. He went upstairs and knocked on his sister's door. "Kags?" he called out to her softly.

There was a mumble, "Go away." That followed a sob.

"Come on Kags, it's just me."

"Just me, go away."

"See, you can still be funny even if you're upset. Come on, talk to me." Kagome opened her door for her brother to see that she was still crying. He pushed her back, quietly putting his phone into his pocket for a second. He sat her down on her bed, taking his phone back out and putting it at her bedside table.

She sniffled twice, rubbing her sleeves to dried up her face. "What do you want? Can't you see that I'm upset?"

His face went devoid of emotions. "Is that what's going on? I for sure thought you were happy. Now tell me what Sesshomaru did to you?"

Her shocked expression aimed at him. "W-What makes you think h-he did something?"

"Why'd you stutter?"

"Damn it."

"Talk to me."

Kagome sighed. "It's nothing."

"Nothing doesn't upset you like this."

"Stop reading into this." Bankotsu let out an angered sigh. He look intently at her, waiting for her to cave. And she did, but now she was sobbing mess. "He yelled at me, saying that he couldn't b-believe I had even asked. I was just asking a simple q-question!"

"And then you stormed out of the room?"

"Stormed out of the house actually."

"What was the question?" She fiddled with her fingers but didn't answer. "Did he realize he was talking to you or was he talking to himself and you just happened to be there when it was asked? Better yet, did you even give him a chance to talk? Perhaps he wasn't even talking to you to begin with."

It was so quiet.

x

"Oh shit."

"Indeed."

Inuyasha eyed his brother. "You knew you were talking to her, didn't you?"

"I did."

"You're screwed."

"Tell me something I don't know."

 _"I'm pretty sure he was talking to me. Although, half way through his rant, he started saying things like 'it's all my fault' and 'I knew I should have never trusted you.' It didn't feel like he was necessarily talking to me…"_ Kagome was saying. She sounded less cry-like and more like herself.

 _"And how did that make you feel?"_ he asked, seriously.

 _"Oh no you don't! Don't treat me like one of your patients."_

 _"Ha ha, oops. Well, it sounds like things just merely got out of hand. Why don't you go talk to him?"_

 _"Why don't I shove you in front of a car?"_

 _"You love me too much."_

 _"Oh yeah? Maybe I'll strap you to a car naked and go for a drive."_ She sure didn't sound like she was joking.

 _"Is that more to the revenge you didn't do that one day?"_

 _"I'll make that look like child's play."_

Bankotsu nervous laughed but said, _"Go kiss and make up. Trust me, Sess is unbearable when you're upset."_

 _"Perhaps, just to humor you, I'll stay mad for a couple days just for him to annoy you all. That sounds more like fun."_ There was a small pause. _"What is that? Is that thing on?"_

 _"Oh crap. Inuyasha! Hang up the phone!"_

 _"Inuyasha? Bankotsu…"_ Here her voice got deadly. _"Mister I'm-gonna-try-and-cheer-up-my-sister my foot! Ooh, you are so dead! Sesshomaru better_ not _be on the same line as his brother cause so help me, I'll add him to the mix and murder you three!"_

The line went dead.

x

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both stared at the phone before slowly his brother let out a chuckle. "Well… it was nice knowing you," he commented.

"Same to you." He saluted the other in a mock fashion.

x

Sometime at night, Kagome made her way to her boyfriend's place. It was way into the night and he was most likely asleep but that didn't stop her. She grabbed her keys and used the one that Touga had given to her all those months ago to get in.

The house was quiet and dark. There were snores somewhere down the hall; that was probably Inuyasha. He did tend to stop and stay at his brother's place at times.

Kagome went up the stairs and to the room that she was used to. She quietly opened the door and saw that Sesshomaru was asleep. He was in a deep sleep too; he didn't even hear her.

Gently taking off her shoes and placing them off to the side, she crawled into the bed. She curled up next to him and sighed in content. At home, she wasn't able to sleep.

Of course once there was another person next to him, he opened his eyes to see Kagome. "What are… you doing here?" he asked, groggily but seemed happy enough to grab a hold of her.

"I've been thinking…"

"That can't be good for you."

She slapped his arms with a huff. "Ignoring that, I was thinking and I'm sorry. I have a tendency to overreact."

"Apology accepted. I am sorry as well. I wasn't really talking you per se but I knew you were there."

"Well whoever made you that angered, probably deserved it. Just try not to aim it at me. At least aim it at Inuyasha. He makes for a good punching bag!" Together they shared a laugh. He kissed her forehead and she sighed happily. "Fitting that this fight happened on Kiss and Make Up Day."

"You and your holidays, I swear."

"The holidays and I are the reason we're together so shut it mister~"

"Whatever you say."

 **Words: 1,775**

 **Reviews are welcomed~**


	85. Eat Outside Day - Aug 31st

**A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait. I haven't been feeling up to anything.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This is purely for my own amusement.**

 **Eat Outside Day**

Touga had invited the Higurashi siblings over for a cookout and who were they to deny that? The elder male was on the grill while the boys played football in the backyard.

Miroku had brought his girlfriend with him and had dragged her to play. Sango was just as rough as the boys and she was winning. "Hey no fair!" called out her boyfriend.

"Tough luck loser!" was her immediate response. Naraku laughed at Miroku's misfortune of losing.

"Should've been on the winning team Roku!"

"I tried to get her on my team but Sess hogged her!"

Sesshomaru smirked. "I believe that was a good call on my part." The male glared at him.

Kagome grabbed a chair to watch the game with Shippo in her lap and Rin in another chair next to her. Sango tackled Bankotsu from the side as the ball dropped out of his arm. "Yeah! Go Sango! Beat him!"

Sango blew a kiss towards Kagome. Miroku felt threatened. "Hey! No flirting with my girl!" Sango grabbed the football and aimed it perfectly to hit Miroku's head. "Sango we're not playing catch, you can't just aim it at my head!" he complained as Sango gave him the birdie.

"Oops, guess my hand slipped."

"Ooh, Sango is sassy today! I like this side of her," Bankotsu stated with a grin as he went to retrieve the football.

"Bring it on Roku!" She waved knowingly.

Kagome got up as she placed Shippo down on the chair. She then went over to Touga and asked, "Do you want some help?" He smiled at her lovingly.

"I would love some!"

As he was about to hand her plates, Naraku's voice cut through with a warning, "Shit! Kagome, watch out!"

There was no time to look what happened until a body collided with the woman. Touga blinked rapidly to see his youngest groaning in pain before Kagome voice said, "If you don't get off me right this moment, you'll be looking at a face makeover."

Inuyasha scrambled to move off, still feeling the pain of sailing into her. "Are you okay?"

She was on her back, leaning on her elbows to prop herself up and she looked highly unimpressed. He gulped in worry. "I don't know. How would you feel after being body slammed?"

"In pain?"

"Really genius?"

Sesshomaru came over and helped his girlfriend up. "How's your side feel?" She turned her expression onto him before it went blank. "All right, I get it. You're in pain. Let's just get you back to the chair."

"I'm not handicapped!"

"You might as well be after what Inuyasha just did." She hissed at him like an angry kitten.

Rin and Shippo came over to her, asking if she was okay. Sesshomaru had seen his father go over to where the children were and whispered something to them. That, he didn't hear but he knew that the reason they were over here was to calm Kagome.

He'd give her credit when she tried to stay mad but she couldn't with the munchkins. "I'm all right but I give full permission to tackle Inuyasha in any way you can think of," she said with a smile.

It only grew when she heard Inuyasha groan at the incoming doom.

 **Words: 544**

 **Reviews are welcomed~**


	86. Be Late to Something Day - Sept 5th

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This is purely for my own amusement.**

 **Be Late to Something Day**

Kagome slept in late on a raining day. It happened always when it was raining; it made her lazy and sleepy. But she still had to get up for the rest of the day. She actually had things to do…

She took her time going casually around her house, taking a long hot shower, slowing eating her breakfast before going to the living room to watch some tv.

Her brother Bankotsu came into the room and she didn't pay any attention to him until he asked her, "Uh… you do realize you have work today right?"

His sister looked up from the screen with a started expression. "W-What do you mean I have work today? Isn't today Saturday?"

Now amused, he said, "It's Friday."

"Shit!"

He chuckled as he watched her frantically get dressed, sprinting out of the house and cursing up a storm. "Hopefully Sess sees this as amusing as I do."

x

When Kagome got to work, she flew into her boss' office, apologizing heavily as Sesshomaru questioned, "Why are you four hours late of coming in?"

"I thought today was Saturday," was her excuse.

Not that she saw this but he looked up and down her body, noticing that she was flushed, her hair was out of place, and her clothes were ruffled. "I'll give you five minutes to make yourself look presentable. Then you can come back in here and the rest of this meeting can commence."

It was in that moment that Kagome realized that her boss wasn't alone. There were two other men in the room when she looked up and over to them. The males were trying their hardest not to laugh at the situation.

Kagome squeaked and ushered herself out of the room as fast as possible. How was she going to be able to face the men now? Especially since they had seen her in that state of dress; she knew she looked like a mess…

Sometimes it sucked when it rained; it numbed her senses.

 **Words: 335**

 **Reviews are welcomed~**


	87. Collect Rocks Day - Sept 16th

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This is purely for my own amusement.**

 **Collect Rocks Day**

Kagome, along with Rin and Shippo headed up a mountain for a hike. Her idea was to go along the mountain and search for rocks that had crystals in them. It seemed like it was a good idea at the time she voiced it. She forgot how tiresome it was as she climbed the hill.

"Make sure to look at any rock that catches your eye. You might overlook something," she said to the children, who nodded at her instructions before taking off faster than she could blink.

She chuckled to herself as she made sure that she could see the brats. Kagome walked along a path that was worn out, glancing here and there for a certain kind of rock. She could hear Rin's giggling from further up, which then followed her son's laughter.

Her legs brought her up to the scene as she blinked. "Naraku? What are you doing here?" she asked as the male looked up in surprise. She gazed down to the ground where Rin was smiling up at her with dirt smudged all over her face. Kagome guessed she tripped and fell.

"Well this is a first," Naraku said. She tilted her head to the side in confusion. "I always hike up this mountain in the afternoon. I have never seen you around these parts."

"Ah, well, from what Sango said, this is the best place to look for crystals in rocks, so I brought the kids with me thinking it would be a fun day." Shippo grabbed Rin's hand and pulled her away from the adults, only for him to trip himself and Rin laughed at him instead. Kagome smiled at this.

Naraku watched her, watch the kids before grumbling that Sesshomaru was lucky. He was glad that the woman wasn't paying attention or she probably would've heard him. "I normally come up here for jogs. I can't be of much help in finding… rocks."

Her attention turned back to him. "Perhaps not but I wouldn't mind the company if you have nothing better to do?" she offered as he mentally whined in his head. This was cruel and unusual punishment but regardless, he accepted.

Sometimes he hated himself. He kept pace with her as the children up ahead squealed that they found something. Kagome jogged up to them as he regarded him silently. "Mama, is this what you're talking about?" Shippo questioned, holding up a rather small rock.

Kagome grabbed the tiny rock and looked closely. It was barely non-existent but there was a crystal. "Yep! Good find! Now, let's go find more!" Shippo was all grins after that while Rin pouted.

"Aww, I wanted to be the first to find something!" Shippo handed her the rock he found with a grin. She took it and held onto it. "Thank you Shippo."

"Let's go find more than mama!" And then they were off.

"Hey! I'll out do you brats!"

"Never!"

"Naraku be my partner!" She held out her hand for him as he looked at her oddly. "Come on, I don't bite! I wanna win more than them!" She gave him a puppy pout, making him gave a cross between a sigh and a groan before taking her hand.

In the end, Shippo and Rin won. Once they knew what they were looking for, it had become so much easier for them.

"I demand a rematch!" she yelled out, playfully glaring at the children.

"I guess your dumb luck doesn't work against kids," Naraku commented. It was only worth it for this moment. Kagome glared at him as he smirked.

"They only won 'cause they have more energy! It's unfair!"

Shippo giggled. "Mama, you're being a sore loser~"

"Yeah, miss Kagome," Rin agreed with a nod. "You should be happy that you taught us a new game!"

Kagome straightened out and pondered, "You're right." She rounded on Naraku. "I should be mad at you! You're the reason we lost!" He silently laughed at her. "It's not funny!"

He brought her closer to him, resting his arm over her shoulders. "You caught me. That was my plan all along."

"I knew it!" She pointed a finger at him. "You were my downfall." Then she proceeded to bang her head against his shoulder in defeat.

"Mama's ridiculous," Shippo chirped.

"Makes for interesting days," Rin added.

 **Words: 720**

 **Reviews are welcomed~**


	88. ITLPD - Sept 19th

**A/N: Here's the chapter that is responsible for the whole story. This is the first one I started with out of all of them.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This is purely for my own amusement.**

 **International Talk Like a Pirate Day**

"I think your girlfriend's broken," Inuyasha said, shifting his eyes between his brother and the woman that caught his brother's attention.

"I'm starting to think so as well," Sesshomaru agreed. Kagome was only talking in pirate slang. He couldn't for the life of him figure out why. "Kagome... are you okay?"

She looked over to him with a tilt to her head. "Avast ye." Both brothers stared at her strangely. "Three sheets to the wind!"

Inuyasha snorted as Touga came into the room. He took one look at his youngest and shook his head. "What's going on here?"

"Kagome belongs in the nut house," his oldest voiced, his eyes still on his girlfriend.

Touga raised an eyebrow as Kagome exclaimed happily, "Seadog!"

"I see what you mean. Why is she talking like that?"

"We haven't figured that out yet."

Rin practically appeared out of nothing, walking over to Kagome while saying, "Ahoy, matey!"

"Ahoy!" Kagome chirped back.

"Great, now both daughter and girlfriend belong in the nut house."

"Aren't you lucky Sess?"

"Shut up little brother." Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh at his brother's issue.

Their father brought out his phone and punched a few questions into it. "Ooh," he muttered under his breath as his sons looked over to him. "It's apparently International Talk Like A Pirate Day."

"Oh god, we have to survive this for a day?" The brothers groaned together.

"They have me booty!"

"Kill me now," Sesshomaru pleaded as Inuyasha renewed his laughter.

 _slang:_

 _Avast ye - pay attention_

 _Three sheets to the wind - someone who is drunk_

 _Seadog - an old sailor or pirate_

 _Ahoy, matey - hello friend_

 _Ahoy - hello_

 **Words: 247**

 **Reviews are welcomed~**


	89. Miniature Golf Day - Sept 21st

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This is purely for my own amusement.**

 **Miniature Golf Day**

"Want to go mini golfing?" Sesshomaru asked his girlfriend. She looked up from her phone and grinned. "I take that as a yes then."

"Of course it's a yes!"

"You two be safe," Touga called from the living room. They both stared in his direction, wondering how he heard them.

Nonetheless, they were off. The area wasn't crowded, something that Kagome was thankful for. She didn't like a lot of people around.

First she watched as her boyfriend went and he made it in two.

Not that she was trying to one up him or anything but she was sure that her luck played the game more so than she herself did. She made a hole in one.

And thus a challenge ensued.

Sesshomaru didn't see the date going like this nor did he like that he was losing. "Is it that dumb luck of yours once for every game? Or would things be the same if we tried the course again?" he questioned, eyes narrowing on the woman.

"Nooo, don't take my fun away! You're just upset that I'm better than you!"

"Then you shouldn't have any problem with going again."

He was thoroughly disappointed with the second game. It was possible that Kagome was just actually good at mini golf and her dumb luck just liked to show people up. She won the second time around as well…

The rest of the date didn't lighten up his mood as they were driving back to the manor. Kagome told him to make a pit stop at the store and since it didn't go out of his way, he stopped for her.

She came back out a few minutes later with a single back and hopped back into the front seat. "I'll make it up to you~"

"Oh yeah?" He got back onto the road.

"You can pretend my body is a golf course." Sesshomaru gave her a side-glance as she giggled at what just came out of her mouth. Suddenly this date took a turn that he liked.

"I take it hole eighteen is the one I can actually score a mark?"

"Not that we'd be taking points but sure, that would be one of the holes a point would be given to you."

His eyes glinted." One of the holes?"

"My mouth is a hole is it not?" The speed of the car went a little faster.

 **Words: 399**

 **Reviews are welcomed~**


	90. Love Note Day - Sept 26th

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This is purely for my own amusement.**

 **Love Note Day**

Sesshomaru woke up to narrow his eyes on his ceiling. He had to get a broom to peel it off. The note was colored a dark blue with little yellow stars in the corners. It read, _'You are the star in my sky.'_

This had Kagome written all over it.

Rolling his eyes, he set it down on his bedside table, only to see another sticky note. This one said, _'You make my day.'_ He honestly hoped that Kagome didn't go overboard…

Making his way to the bathroom to get a shower, his door had a note. His eye formed a twitch. _'I love you to the bathroom and back.'_

He peeked inside the bathroom, only to find the entire place filled with notes. He would be peeling that off for days. How did she do this while he was asleep? Surely she had to of made noise!

He decided that it was best to forgo the shower and opened his bedroom door. There were love notes made out to look like an arrow. Sesshomaru didn't know what to make of this. He grabbed a note. _'Shot through the heart…'_ He knew the rest of that song was labeled in the arrow.

"Christ," he muttered under his breath as he walked through his place. He found Inuyasha sitting at the bottom of his steps, staring wide-eyed in thought. "What are you looking at?" If upstairs was anything to go by, he dreaded to think what the rest of the place looked like.

Inuyasha glanced up to see his brother and seemed to be thinking if he should tell him or not. "Well… Kagome definitely out did herself…" _That_ did nothing to ease his nerves.

"Do I want to know?"

"How bad is upstairs?" he asked, avoiding the question.

"My bathroom is covered in love notes. I won't be taking a shower in there for days to come." His brother gaped at him before chuckling and pointing in the direction of the living room.

Sesshomaru really didn't want to go and look but bypassed Inuyasha anyways as he walked into the area. Hundreds and hundreds of notes were stuck to everything. It was like Kagome decided his living needed a makeover and layered every object in her notes.

He felt his brother come up to stand next to him. "This has to be one of her holidays," he informed as he saw a nod from the side. "I mean, that would explain this bs." His hand waved to the front of them.

"How the hell did neither of hear any of this?"

"Good question and I'm afraid of the answer."

There was a giggle from upstairs as the males rounded to look up the stairs. Rin was looking at the arrow on the wall, that much Sesshomaru could see. She looked down and giggled at her father's expression. "Dad! Did you see what miss Kagome did? Isn't it awesome?"

"Awesome is not the word I would have used…" he answered in a low voice that made Inuyasha snort.

Rin came down and stopped halfway, lifting up a note. She read, "For someone that puts up with my crap, happy Love Note Day!"

Inuyasha howled with laughter, hearing Rin say it in her child voice. Sesshomaru's twitch developed in his lip that day.

 **Words: 551**

 **Reviews are welcomed~**


	91. Ask a Stupid Question Day - Sept 28th

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This is purely for my own amusement.**

 **Ask a Stupid Question Day**

Poker was a fave around for the guys, although none really knew why since they always lost against Sesshomaru. "No seriously, is there a reason why we always lose?" Inuyasha asked, complaining.

"Glutton for punishment?" Miroku helped out, throwing his hands in the air when he lost his money to the eldest brother. "Damn it, every time!"

"You just don't have the skills or the luck you idiot," his girlfriend pointed out as Kagome giggled next to her. Her boyfriend sighed dramatically. "At least Sesshomaru actually learned to play. Perhaps that's the real reason why you keep losing?"

Naraku groaned at the full house his friend had once again. It was like his favorite thing to go after. "Yeah but it's not just him though. It's all of us."

"He should go up against Kagome. She has this thing called dumb luck that helps her win in just about anything."

Kagome blinked when all eyes turned to her as Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow to that. "Oh yeah, well, what do you say? Want to play a hand?" Looking at him, she knew he was serious but he didn't really see her as a challenge.

Wanting to prove him wrong, she agreed as the others gathered around them. Everyone was quiet as the couple played. Chips kept being thrown into the middle and neither of them were backing down.

Sango's eyes widened at she saw the hand Kagome had. "Oh Kags, you really don't know how to play do you?" she asked, knowing that only made Sesshomaru's smirk widen.

"Might not know how to play but damn does she have a good poker face," Kouga commented, sounding a little impressed. But then again, it wasn't that hard to impress him.

When the last amount of chips were thrown into the middle, Inuyasha said, "Show your cards."

Sesshomaru, of course, had a full house. It was his favorite after all. "Let's see what you have babe."

"Okay but you're not going to like it~" she teased, showing her cards as Sango cheered, happily hugging her friend as the guys gaped. She had a straight flush.

"No way…" Inuyasha looked between the cards and his brother.

"He lost…" Bankotsu whispered, gawking.

Kagome grinned. "Dumb luck strikes again!" Then she said, "I guess you no longer dominate in poker babe~"

Sesshomaru twitched. "That dumb luck can't be with you in all the games. I demand a rematch."

"Aww don't be such a sore loser Sess!" She reached for all the chips and started to count.

Inuyasha was in awe. "I still can't believe she out right beat him. My life is lie."

Sango snickered as Sesshomaru tried to reach to sort the cards again but then Kagome questioned Naraku, "What's the longest amount of time you've been awake?" It was as if the game didn't just happened. Honestly, Kagome had a one track mind.

He glanced at her and to humor her, he answered, "About a week. Why?"

"Whoa seriously? How'd you stay awake?"

"Tons of caffeine." Naraku looked to be questioning her sanity in that moment, not all that sure on why she wanted to know.

"What's the most important file on your computer Miroku?" Wow, she went from one thing to the next in a second flat. None wanted to know how her mind worked.

Her brother furrowed his brow and responded, "My porn stash of course."

"Of course that would the most important." His brother shook his head. "Honestly, it couldn't be family photos or something like that instead?"

"Never!"

Kagome chuckled, that was such a Miroku answer. Her gaze landed on her other brother, who braced for what she had in store for him. "What part of your body would you replace with an improved mechanical version?"

Now she was being weird. This had to be another one of her odd holidays; that much he guessed. Bankotsu seemed to look over his body, his mind wandering over the question. "Probably an arm or a leg…"

"It would be funny trying to see if he could actually use it," Kouga chatted with a laugh at the end.

"Right," Inuyasha agreed.

"When was the last time you screamed at the top of your lungs?" Sango asked, deciding that this was actually amusing.

Kagome seemed to think about that for all of a second then proceeded to scream like a banshee, scaring the living hell out of everyone in the room. Most of them jumped in the air while staring at her like they couldn't believe like she just did that. "Just now~"

Her friend started laughing but only after she got over a practically small heart attack. "What's the strangest gift you've ever received?" This was aimed towards Kouga.

"Uh… oh! Inuyasha, five years ago, got me this weird birthday present. It was of a neon blue glow light for my toilet. Honestly, what was going through that mind of yours when you got me that?" he explained as Inuyasha nervous laughed.

"It was a dare. If anything, you should blame Sess!"

Kouga gaped at Sesshomaru. "That was _you_? Oh my god, that makes sense. That was year that you and your brother were in an all out war with dares."

"I remember that," Sesshomaru chuckled. "That was a fun year."

"Only cause your last dare made me dye my hair pink! Neon pink! That took forever to get out and it wasn't even all out by the time it was supposed to come out…"

"Still was a good year though."

"You are an ass."

"Thank you."

Everyone howled with laughter, mostly at the thought of Inuyasha with pink hair.

Kagome grinned as she inquired Inuyasha, "When did you screw up everything, but no one ever found out it was you?" He stared at her like she was crazy. She was but much more crazy than normal.

However, Inuyasha had the perfect tale to tell. "One day Sess supposedly _broke_ his laptop. He totally thought he was the reason why it died, when in reality it was completely me. I tripped over my own feet with water in my hand. Water went flying and then two days later, the computer died. My bad!"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes deadly onto his brother, obviously remembering the day that happened. "Excuse me _what_."

"I said my bad! Dad bought you new one a few days after that incident happened so it all worked out!"

"Except that I lost everything that I had been working right."

"Yeah… except for that…" Inuyasha rubbed the back of his neck, trying to ignore the look his brother was giving him. It looked like it promised death or extreme pain. The look of thankfulness crossed his face when Kagome asked another question but the look from Sesshomaru never left his prey.

"What sport would be the funniest to add a mandatory amount of alcohol to?"

Sango snorted but immediately said, "Lacrosse."

"I can imagine those players waving their sticks around like an old granny waving bread around you know?" Miroku joked.

The girls chortled. "Oh that would be a sight to see!"

"Was there a point to asking these really random questions?"

Kagome nodded, giggling quietly. "It's Ask a Stupid Question Day and I had to do something that got Sesshomaru's attention off of me from winning. Win-win in my book."

"Speaking of which…" Sesshomaru started as Kagome literally flew out of the house to avoid whatever it was he had to say.

Everyone else snickered at her actions.

 **Words: 1,270**

 **Reviews are welcomed~**


	92. Taco Day - Oct 4th

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This is purely for my own amusement.**

 **Taco Day**

Everyone stared at the amount of tacos on the table. "I think you might have gone a little overboard…" Naraku began, eyes wandering over all the food.

"Nonsense!"

"He's clearly delusional as well," Inuyasha added with a grin as Miroku glared at him.

"Well he is related to Kagome, so it's only natural."

"This is true."

Miroku twitched, grabbing for a taco and chucking it at Naraku's head. The ingredients went everywhere. Naraku froze as some liquid slowly went down his face. "That's a good look on you."

He shook his head as the food flew onto to the others. "Dude!" Kouga groaned, picking the remains off his person. "Ew, this is not how I thought this would go."

"Looks like Miroku found another way to use tacos." Naraku hauled two tacos at Miroku, both hitting him square in the face. "I suddenly feel much better."

"Food fight!" called Bankotsu as they all went after the food.

x

Kagome decided she was hungry and walked into the kitchen. Almost immediately, she was hit with something soft and squishy. The guys froze in place once they realized that Kagome was here. "Uh… hey sis," Miroku started with a laugh, suddenly nervous at her extreme silence.

She bent down to pick it up off the floor, glancing around to see the absolute mess from top to bottom before her eyes settled on Miroku. She opened the taco and grabbed the meat. The woman walked over to her brother and smashed the meat in his face.

The guys slowly let out chuckles out. Kagome said, "Next time, invite me." She went over to the table and grabbed three tacos that were untouched and then proceeded to leave.

"She took that better than I thought she would," Inuyasha chatted as something from the ceiling fell onto his head. It made a disturbing sound before falling to the floor. Kouga laughed; that was perfect timing.

"Now you can say you were fighting with tacos all day."

All eyes turned to him as Kagome paused at the door. She took a moment as if to wonder how she was blessed to have a brother like him. "You pervert," she said dryly.

"Proud of it my dear sister!"

"What are you supposed to say to that?" Naraku grimaced with a frown.

"Nothing, you're just supposed to let it slide or let it go over your head," Kagome told him. She set down her food on the table outside of the kitchen and then opened the fridge. She grabbed a drink, shook it up, and opened it, letting it go completely on Miroku.

He screeched at the cold of the drink while yelling, "What the hell?!"

"Now you can say you're dripping in a sticky substance," she joked as the guys gaped at her.

"Oh my god, she's just as bad as you are," Bankotsu laughed in awe.

"I'm so proud!" Everyone rolled their eyes.

 **Words: 487**

 **Reviews are welcomed~**


	93. Howl at the Moon Day & Night - Oct 26th

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This is purely for my own amusement.**

 **Howl at the Moon Day and Night**

Sesshomaru and his daughter, Inuyasha and his father, and Kagome and her son were all outside as day became night, just overall hanging out. The males were watching as Kagome played with Rin and Shippo, joining in at every game that they played.

"You actually managed to find someone that not only loves Rin but you as well. I'm impressed," Touga said with a smile on his lips.

Inuyasha made a face. "Ew, she loves him? God help us. Dad, surely you don't realize just how crazy that girl is?"

His father have him a blank look. "Crazy is not always bad Inuyasha. Take yourself for example."

"But I'm family, that's different."

Sesshomaru continued to watch the girls and Shippo as if his father and brother weren't talking about anyone. They all paused, having missed something when howls were erupted around the area.

The three of them all turned their heads towards Kagome and the kids. They were howling at the moon... This was new.

Rin and Shippo were giggling as they howled alongside Kagome, who howled loud enough that she started a pack of wolves from the forest behind them, echoing back to her. "Whoa, mama was totally a wolf in a past life!" Shippo chirped, clapping in approval as Rin fell into a series of giggles and snorts.

The wolves howled, this time further away as Kagome responded back.

Inuyasha motioned his hand to them as if trying to prove a point as his father chuckled. Sesshomaru smiled at the sight while he felt his father clamp his hand on his shoulder. "See, that right there," he started to say, pointing to the smile that was slowly turning into a frown. "That was love. And there's nothing you can do about it son."

Sesshomaru glared at his father as Touga leaped in to join the girls and Shippo. "Have I ever mentioned that our family is psychotic?" he asked his brother, who snorted but silently agreed.

"So what brought on the howling?" Touga inquired as Kagome grinned over to him.

"It's Howl at the Moon Day and Night!" she answered as if he asked an everyday question.

"Of course it is," Inuyasha muttered from the side as Sesshomaru groaned.

 **Words: 371**

 **Reviews are welcomed~**


	94. Internet Day - Oct 29th

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This is purely for my own amusement.**

 **Internet Day**

Miroku had been smirking all day that had Bankotsu and Souta staying away as far as possible. Kagome hadn't be lucky in any sense. Her brothers merely saluted her in a mocking session before fleeing.

She practically screamed when Miroku grabbed her and put something over her eyes to blind her. "Miroku?! What the hell are you doing?" she asked frantically. All she heard was a few movements from in front of her and the sound of tape…

"Don't worry my dear sister," he began with a chuckle. "Someone reminded me earlier today that today is a great day. I thought that this would be a wonderful way to spend the rest of the day."

"What are you even on? What's a good way to spend the day? It better not be anything perverted."

He chuckled again that made Kagome know that it was going to be just that. And _then_ she felt the tape from before on her ankles and wrists. Now she was scared. "Nothing to worry about my sweet sister."

"You're going to torture me aren't you?"

"Me? Nooo…"

"That didn't sound very convincing."

The blindfold had come off and Miroku was somewhere behind her. She blinked, her eyes adjusting to the darkness. All lights were off and the only thing that was giving off light was a computer.

Oh god… this didn't bode well. She saw as Miroku came to the side and clicked something. "Enjoy your movie~" A door closed after that was said.

Her eyes widened when she saw exactly what the movie entailed. "NOOOO!"

x

Sesshomaru opened his door to his place to see his girlfriend, flushed and twitchy. He wasn't sure what to make of this. Before he could even open his mouth to ask her what was wrong, she said, "I need you to do in every sense possible _help_ me with my problem."

"All… right, and what is this problem?"

Kagome was moving around in one place, rubbing her legs together and clearly in some kind of pain. "Miroku made me watch…" she trailed then shook her head and told instead, "Point is, I need you to do anything you want to my body. No questions asked."

So her brother did something to do her that… turned her on? He wanted to know the story behind that. Shock was clear on his face as he tried to ask, "Are you—"

"Damnit Sess, just touch me." She latched herself onto her boyfriend and made him realize what _exactly_ her problem was. Her body was literally throbbing.

"Oh, well, in that case, with _pleasure_ my dear."

 **Words: 453**

 **Reviews are welcomed~**


	95. Candy Corn Day - Oct 30th

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This is purely for my own amusement.**

 **Candy Corn Day**

Kagome snickered as she dressed in a black material before putting on the mask. Then she set herself up by the door and waited for anyone to come into the area.

For the first few hours, no one came by. Not to be disheartened by this though, she grinned under the mask.

Her first victim was Miroku. He was the first of the group to come into the house. The second that he walked through the door, he jumped right into Sesshomaru's arms. Immediately, he was dropped, hard, on the ground.

"Eh… eh," she said as they all took note of her.

"What the hell are you doing woman?" Miroku asked immediately, trying not to look like he just got dropped to the ground. He dusted himself off for a second before glaring at his sister with disdain.

Kagome merely repeated the noise, shaking the bowl that was in her hands. Eyes went to what she was holding; there were little tiny pieces of candy corn in the bowl.

"Do I want to know?" Miroku eyed the bowl, then his sister, before wondering why he was born into this family. "I mean, so far out of everything, this has to be the weirdest. Not that I'm not liking the costume though…" He really didn't mean to compliment her and it wasn't like what she was wearing was anything hard to make.

"Perhaps it would be better to not question and just accept that this is an everyday thing for her," Sesshomaru told as he headed to the couch to sit. He grabbed the remote before proceeding to ignore everything that was around him.

Miroku glared at the back of his head. He shook his head to stare at his sister for a moment. She moved her hands as the candy corn jumped in the bowl, making that weird noise. Hands slowly grabbed a handful of the candy, not all that sure what to expect next.

Kagome took off the mask and lowered the hood. She smiled wildly at her brother as she placed the bowl down on the table nearby. She then walked over to the couch and flopped next to Sesshomaru, who automatically wrapped an arm over her shoulders.

She knew her brother was confused; just as she wanted it. Mission accomplished.

 **Words: 383**

 **Reviews are welcomed~**


	96. Halloween - Oct 31st

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This is purely for my own amusement.**

 **Halloween**

Touga couldn't help but chuckle at the group in front of him. None of them even remotely matched—well Rin and Kagome did but only because Rin wanted to be like the older woman once she saw what Kagome was going as.

Kagome was dressed as a sexy black cat. She was in a black leotard with a fluffy tail sticking out the back. On her head was a pair of fluffy ears that had a few piercings clipped into one ear. She had done her makeup well with whiskers and glitter, cause every girl needs some type of sparkly thing on her person.

Around her neck was a studded choker with a bell. On her legs were fishnet stockings that went into a pair of heeled boots. And to top everything off, her hands with gloved paws, making her scream cat when looked at.

Rin was a more cuter version of Kagome. Instead, she was in a black dress with flat shoes that were way more comfortable. There were matching ears and tail—which went under her dress.

Her partner in crime, also known as Shippo, was a vampire. He completed his outfit with a cape, fake fangs that he was already complaining about. He was wearing a stained shirt; there was a few drops of red coloring at the base of his neck and Kagome had managed to find a pair of silk pants that he could wear to help define his costume. With a pair of plain black shoes that held an unnatural shine to them, he was ready.

Now normally this would have been the small group that would've gone trick or treating _but_ once the rest of everyone realized that they had an excuse to go at their age, courtesy of the children, they all wanted to go. Even if it meant that they were just going for the walk; they still wanted to be there.

Standing next to the door, just waiting for everyone to be fully ready was Sesshomaru. He had been dragged into doing this by his daughter, of course, and Kagome—but only after Rin ratted him out that he wasn't going…

He was dressed as a prince, in all white with a golden sash across his chest, a fake sword at his hip, and off white pants with equally white boots. This had been his father's idea and he wished nothing more than to strangle his father for this suggestion. Although, he supposed that it was interesting since he was in all white whereas Kagome was in all black.

His friends, Naraku, was dressed as a werewolf. He seemed to be pulling it off quite well. Kouga went as a zombie; he remembered hearing about how Kouga had wanted something that would be easy to act out. Kagome had helped him with making everything more dirty and grungy.

Bankotsu was a slutty policeman—that had been a bet from Miroku and it was clear that he lost. Inuyasha was a pirate, although, he wasn't a very good one. As for Miroku, he went as a monk; no one knew why or asked him but he had a permanent grin on his face.

Shippo and Rin twirled around in front of everyone, showing off their costumes. "Aw Rin, you're such a cute kitty!" Touga bubbled with a camera in his hand. Rin modeled for him, dragging her friend into the picture as well. They were adorable!

"I think we make a great pair! I'm Shippo's pet cat!" Inuyasha howled with laughter at Rin's innocence. They looked over to the male to see that Inuyasha was dressed as a pirate. "Wow uncle Inu! I love your costume!" He sobered up enough to give her a smile before laughing anew.

Touga pushed his sons into frame and snapped photos of them. Neither approved of this action until Rin leaped at her father, making him bend in half in pain. Chuckles were heard at Sesshomaru's apparent pain. He flicked them all off, mindful of Rin.

Kouga was off to the side, silently hoping that he wasn't going to be in any photo then glared at Naraku for pulling a Touga and pushing him into Inuyasha. Touga snapped the photo of that with a laugh. "Why Inuyasha, I didn't know you were with Kouga," he said with a certain twinkle in his eyes as the males jumped away from one another.

"Dad! It's not like that!"

"Sure it is, they're just in denial," Naraku commented as both of them went after him. "See! They didn't _deny_ it!"

Miroku snickered alongside his brother. "That explains so much." Bankotsu agreed quietly as Sesshomaru came over to stand next to him. "Next time, _please_ tell me your brother's gay so I can make fun of him."

"I'm straight damnit!" Inuyasha called from somewhere in the house.

"I don't know little brother, you pull off being a pirate _too_ well," Sesshomaru informed, suddenly feeling better now that Inuyasha was his target.

Once everyone was ready and Inuyasha wasn't trying to kill someone, Touga immediately got out the camera and demanded photos be taken. Half of the group groaned, while the other agreed, waiting to make memories. Thankfully, this only lasted for ten minutes and thus trick-or-treating begun for the munchkins.

"Come on mama! You're being slow!" Shippo called out, gaining many chuckles from the group. Rin giggled at her friend; it was clear he wanted to annoy his mother.

He was doing a pretty good job because Kagome retaliated by saying, "Hey! You try walking in heels mister!" Shippo stuck out his tongue at her but squeaked when his mother caught up with him. "Maybe I should just head back inside if you're going to act like that."

The pure look of horror that appeared on his face suddenly turned to be the poster child of innocent. "I'll be good!" he promised as he and Rin ran off to the first house.

Bankotsu came over to his sister, wrapping one arm around her shoulders and asked, "Would you have really gone back after spending as much time as you did on your costume?"

Kagome laughed. "No, probably not but it made him so scared, it was worth it." She eyed his own costume, noting for the first time that he went shirtless and was now a little put off that he was so close to herself. "Tell me again how you lost a bet against Miroku?"

"Ugh, let's _not_ talk about that…" He let go of his sister as Sesshomaru came up to the two of them. He pulled Kagome into his arms. Bankotsu had a moment of thinking Sesshomaru was about to hurt him but then gave a sigh of relief when the male moved off and away from him.

Miroku walked up to him. "I would _love_ to hear how you lost that bet." His brother gave him a rather inappropriate gesture as the kids came back.

"Mama, the guy at the house we just came from said he had something to say to you," Shippo informed as his mother looked at him with furrowed brows.

At that, everyone watched as Kagome made her away from her boyfriend and to the man that was standing outside his house, clearly waiting for her. There was small talk before Kagome slapped the guy across his cheek and stormed back over to the group. "Let's go!" she snapped.

They all followed without questions but boy were they curious!

Sesshomaru tried to get information out of her but she wasn't having it. Instead, she put on a front as she waited and watched the children have fun. He wasn't happy that he couldn't get her to open up to him but he let his eyes wander around to see if he could use anything that would be useful to him.

His daughter came up to him after going to another house. She smiled brightly up at him and told, "Dad, the guy at the house over there said that the girl in the our group is the hottest girl he's seen and he'd like nothing more than to have her on a silver platter. What does that even mean?" She was just so innocent that sometimes it physically hurt. He blinked in slight annoyance and a twinge of jealousy sprout forth.

Kagome flushed harshly and wished she never wore this outfit to begin with. "Rin, never ever say anything like that ever again," she whispered, trying furiously to get her temperature aligned again.

Inuyasha couldn't help but burst into a fit of snorts. That was hands down the funniest thing he's heard Rin say today. "What the guy meant Rin—" he started to say, but was cut off when his brother punched him in the ribs. He groaned in pain. He supposed it would be wise to _not_ say anything to his impressionable niece.

"You know, sometimes there shouldn't be things said. This is one of those times," Kouga drawled.

"Your input is never needed."

"But it is when you speak before thinking." Inuyasha glared at the male, who laughed and walked ahead to avoid anything else being said.

Naraku kept his pace in the back of the group, finding it much more entertaining to watch in silence.

They had been walking for about an hour now and Kagome was ready to throw in the towel. Why did she have to wear heeled boots? Honestly, what was she thinking when she knew for a fact that they would be walking for hours? She should've gone with flats like Rin.

And on top of that, as if to make matters worse—or in half the group's opinion, hilarious—she had been stop by a group of guys that were hitting on her! In front of Sesshomaru no less! Now that she thought about it, she glanced over to him and immediately wished she could soothe his worries by going back to him.

But no, these guys were doing their hardest to keep her attention on them and it was working… Kagome knew her brothers were talking but she couldn't hear anything that they were saying. Not while these flies were bothering her!

"Perhaps it would be best for you to go over there Sess and show them that she's taken?" Miroku suggested as he leaned against his brother's shoulder like an arm rest. Bankotsu didn't look amused by this but didn't do anything to stop him. "I mean, it's clear from here that she can't get away."

"Hm, I should do something, shouldn't I?" he commented, eyes narrowed on his girlfriend. Miroku shared a look with his brother and suddenly he wondered if he should have said anything at all. Sesshomaru crackled his knuckles as he walked over to the new group.

"They're so dead," Naraku chimed in as grunts of agreement went around him.

Sesshomaru did two things in that moment.

The second that his hands came in contact one of the many guys around Kagome, were bodily thrown many feet away. Two males had looked up just in time for their own moment of being kicked out of the way.

There was one last guy; he was thrown up and over a car on the side of the street. And when he appeared at her side, he grabbed her around the waist, practically bruised her lips in that moment before saying, "Back off maggots, she's mine."

Their group howled with laughter as the children tilted their heads in confusion yet somehow knew that something funny happened.

"I should just never leave your side. Your glare and killing intent send people running," Kagome said, her fingers touching her lips. They were tingling a little. She looked up and pointed. "Like that guy." And of course there was someone that was running as fast as his legs could take him away from the scene.

"You know sis," Bankotsu started, taking a few steps and coming short in front of his sister. "If you didn't decide to wear something that was showing as much skin and cleavage as you are now, than you wouldn't be in this situation cause now you are never going to be able to move without your big and strong protector watching your every movement." She flicked him off as he continued with a smirk, "However, I do have to say, that that was some of the best fight I've seen out of Sess."

"Couldn't agree more," Kouga nodded. "I mean, I knew Sess could easily throw someone—like he clearly has the upper body strength to do so—but like, that was just epic."

"Perhaps, if you know what's good for you, you will stop talking while you're ahead," Sesshomaru threatened. "Unless of course, you want to end up like those flies."

Wisely, no one decided to comment on that.

And they then resumed the thrill of Halloween as if the moment prior never happened, making sure the munchkins were having fun.

 **Words: 2,165**

 **Reviews are welcomed~**


	97. Men Make Dinner Day - Nov 2nd

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This is purely for my own amusement.**

 **Men Make Dinner Day**

There were two things that were learned that day.

Touga learned that his son _s_ should never, _ever_ be allowed into the kitchen when it came to cooking.

While his son, Sesshomaru, learned that cooking should only be done by his father.

Here's how they came to that conclusion.

x

Sesshomaru didn't think anything could go wrong. He'd cook before and nothing ended like it did today. This took the cake for anytime his brother had tried to cook and failed. The Worst Cook title was just passed onto him…

What his plan was, was to make dinner for his family and the Higurashi's but perhaps it was a better idea to go and ask his father to make it instead. Although, if his father ever saw the kitchen in this state… he would probably revoke ever giving his oldest the manor altogether.

How could he have foreseen this ever happening? With a heavy sigh, he took to seeing the damage. Eyes scanning the mess and nose giving him all the wrong signals, he went to the stove. It was the one thing that seemed to take the brunt of the force. Not to say, that, that was the only problem…

He took a towel and wet it, before putting out a small fire that had started during the time that he had been gaping at the disaster. The stove had its burners all black; the once white stove, now looking like it lost a fight with a volcano.

Opening the oven, a smell emitted that made him slam it shut just as quickly as he opened it. Eyes wide at what had been glanced at, Sesshomaru frantically looked around the area to see what he could use to clean that chaos with.

Most of everything in the kitchen was black with soot and debris, there was his father standing at the doorway, his brother off to the side—clearly trying not to laugh, the hand towels were half hanging, half turned to ash around the area—wait.

Sesshomaru turned his attention back to the doorway and paled. He could tell that his father didn't know how to react at what was in front of him. He cursed under his breath for not realizing it sooner that he had been standing there.

"Son," he spoke softly. It was never good when his father's tone was spoken quietly and even. "What in, seven hells, have you done?"

How was he supposed to get himself out of this one? His eyes shifted in an attempt to look for an exit. When he found none, he said, "I can explain."

Touga's face formed into an amused yet steady expression. "Try me."

His brother, who by now was silently laughing behind his father's back, was one step away from rolling on the floor. Inuyasha wheezed out, "Holy hell, how'd you manage to do worse than me?" His father smacked him from the side before striding into the kitchen. His youngest glared at him from behind.

Sesshomaru went to make up an excuse but came up with absolutely nothing. He bent his head in defeat as he watched his father walk over to the oven to open it. Touga immediately gagged at the smell but held it together enough to ask, "What… was in the oven before you turned it on?"

"Uh… I didn't look?"

"That's the first thing you always have to do before using the oven!"

"Well, whose fault is it that put those things in the oven in the first place?" he retorted, trying to put the blame on his father, which worked since the man went silent.

Inuyasha howled in his laughter. "Ha! You're both to blame!"

Son and father shared a look as both heads turned to the laughing hyena. Touga went to attack but Sesshomaru grabbed a handful of the ash towel and threw it at Inuyasha. Laughter was replaced with choking and hacking as one brother cackled.

"Sesshomaru, no more cooking in the kitchen from here on out, capeesh?"

"Yes dad," he said, not bothering to look at the male and chose to watch Inuyasha, gagging at the dust in his mouth.

"I take i-it we're having takeout?" Inuyasha managed to gasp out.

Touga looked over his kitchen, eyeing everything while saying, "We can't exactly eat anything in here for a while…" He pushed out Sesshomaru, who pushed Inuyasha so that they could move. "Son, call Kagome and ask if we could have dinner at her place. Don't give her an details about what has happened."

Sesshomaru smirked; thinking along the lines that he might just do that to spite his father but thought against it. He didn't need Kagome making fun of him… It was already bad enough that his brother had seen what he did.

 **Words: 798**

 **Reviews are welcomed~**


	98. National Absurdity Day - Nov 20th

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This is purely for my own amusement.**

 **National Absurdity Day**

There are a lot of things Kagome could say that could make people look at her oddly and then there are times like—more specifically—today were she wonders why she says the things that come out of her mouth.

Let's talk about today and how she ended up in a straitjacket.

 **8:00 AM**

She was getting some breakfast and coffee at a nearby coffee shop that Sango worked at. "Hey bestest friend!" She smiled widely.

"You're not getting free coffee."

"Damnit…" She ordered what she wanted and asked for something that would wake her up. "Um, could you also grab something for lunch? I probably won't be able to get anything today."

Sango furrowed her eyebrows. "Your boss won't let you go out? I'm sure he would at least let you get some food."

"No, no, nothing like that," she said, laughing nervously. "Today is a special day and it needs to be perfect!"

"Does this have anything to do with your crazy holidays?"

"It has everything to do with that." Kagome grinned as she was handed her items from her friend. "And they're not crazy!" she defended, clearly offended Sango said such a thing.

Her friend shook her head in amusement. "Well, good luck with that and have a nice day!"

Kagome stared at Sango with a blank look and huffed, "Don't tell me what to do!" She whirled around and left.

"Sango, was that—"

"Jun, don't ask who that was…"

x

 **9:00 AM**

It was an hour before she had to go to work so she thought she would get some groceries done in the meanwhile. Kagome searched for everything on the list in a record time since she was on a time crunch and paid for everything.

Her last thing she needed was to start her day with a little crazy. She walked over to the deli and grabbed a bag of sliced chicken.

"What have they done to you?!" she screamed, gaining the attention of everyone that was around. People froze at the scream, thinking that something was terribly wrong, but it just appeared it was some weird woman.

Kagome placed the food back down and left the building.

x

 **10:00 AM**

She made it to work and without her boss noticing. It was like she was a ninja! It felt amazing! It was only after she sat down behind her desk that the ding to the elevators alerted her that someone was here.

"Hey Inu, Touga," Kagome greeted when the two of them walked off from the elevator. They looked over to her and smiled. "Have you ever wanted to work in a coffee shop?"

"I have," Inuyasha nodded. "I always wanted to come home smelling like coffee."

"Ooh! That would be a lovely bonus!" The way it was said, made it sound like she didn't even think about that in the first place. Inuyasha chuckled at her as his father merely shook his head. "I tried to apply for a job at a local coffee shop. Do you want to know why I got rejected?"

"Uh… sure?" He didn't sound very confident with his reply.

"They wouldn't let me work at that coffee shop because my boobs weren't big enough! Hello, my boobs are awesome!" Twin stares watched her and couldn't believe she just said that.

"That's boob bias," Inuyasha said lightly before he inched towards the door where his brother was in. It was an attempt to get away from crazy.

Kagome's eyes lit up after hearing that. "Exactly! Finally, someone who understands!"

"Is Sesshomaru available?" Touga questioned in a tone that practically screamed for him to change the subject. He followed his son, wondering how the hell Sesshomaru manages to deal with her.

"Yup! Go on in~"

x

 **11:00 AM**

Sesshomaru had given her the task to take a survey for employee satisfaction and the best place she decided to do this was the cafeteria.

She did her chore first before moving onto her side task. Finding a group talking to one another about something she couldn't exactly hear, she walked over to them.

The first thing that came out of her mouth as she leaned down to a guy that was eating a sandwich was, "Are we gonna kill him or what?"

The group gaped at her as their eyes ended on their friend. "Aki, what is she talking about?" Kagome almost felt sorry for the poor guy; he looked shocked and scared.

"I don't even know who she is!" he denied immediately.

"She's Sesshomaru's secretary you dumbass."

"Doesn't mean I know her personally!"

"Well you kinda have to if she asked you that specifically!"

"Dude—hey wait, where did she go?"

Kagome left the group questioning Aki and had to laugh at herself. Today was turning out to be good!

x

 **12:00 PM**

Kagome found her brother wandering the halls, carrying a stack of books. She, herself, was merely looking for something to play with…

The second she saw him though, she shouted, "You're one of them!" Miroku blinked at her shout as he watched bemusedly as she then ran away in a different direction, away from him.

Running in heels was never a good idea, so with that in mind, he saw her feet trip over themselves. He had half a mind to yell, _timber_ , but he wasn't about to get caught up in whatever it was she was doing today.

Now that she had tripped, she proceeded to crawl away slowly as if this scenario never happened in the first place. Once she disappeared behind a desk, he chuckled at her antics.

She sure made life more interesting.

x

 **1:00 PM**

Kagome called her best friend, Sango, during her lunch break for the sole purpose to announce, "I think part of a best friend's job, should be to immediately clear my computer history if I die."

Her friend didn't respond right off the bat since it was clear she didn't know how. But then she said, _"I believe that works both ways."_

"Yay! Glad to know I have someone covering my back!"

x

 **2:00 PM**

She managed to stumble across Miroku once again. However, this time and judging by his face, he was clearly unhappy or grumpy or a combo of both.

Giggling to herself for what she was about to do, she decided to march up to him. He looked at her like he wasn't in the mood to deal with her but then Kagome held out a Snickers bar in front of him.

"What are y—"

"You're not you when you're hungry," she stated with a knowing smile. Then, with a hop in her step, walked away.

Miroku felt a twitch for around his lip.

x

 **3:00 PM**

"Wanna hear a joke?" she asked the first person she saw after she had come back from bothering her brother. The person happened to be her boss, who was narrowing his eyes on her. It was clear that he didn't want to hear this joke but she continued anyways, "I tried to catch fog yesterday. I mist completely."

Sesshomaru turned around and went about his assignment as if she didn't say anything at all.

That was a horrible joke in his book. He heard her whine when he didn't comment on it and had to smirk at that.

x

 **4:00 PM**

She was out, getting a coffee for Sesshomaru. He seemed to only like the way it was made only at that place specifically. She found it kinda adorable.

And it gave her a perfect reason to be outside.

She first went to a pet store. Kagome didn't really have a need to be there; it wasn't like she was getting anything for Vex but she did have a very serious question that she needed to ask.

Finding a store employee, she quickly got their attention. "Do you have cows?"

The startled look that washed for the person's face made her hold in her laughter. "Um… ma'am, perhaps you would like to ask the manager? I for sure know that we don't sell… cows," he told her, seemingly confused.

"Are you sure? A friend told me that this was the pet store that sold cows." Maybe she should go into acting; she was a natural, in her opinion of course. Kagome waited for another minute but the employee didn't know what to say to that.

Just to confuse that poor thing more, she took leave and went in search for Sesshomaru's favorite coffee shop. She knew she left the person thinking, _what just happened._ There was no way they couldn't be not thinking that.

x

 **5:00 PM**

"Who on earth came up with the brilliant idea of calling the fear of long words hippopotomonstrosesquipedaliophobia?" she asked her boss as he was getting ready for a meeting.

Hearing her say something that wasn't in everyday language made him pause and turn to her. She stared back at him, waiting for his answer. Shaking his head as he continued back to putting papers into his briefcase, he said, "Someone that clearly felt the need to be a little sadistic."

"That would make sense," she agreed with a nod of her head. "Are you afraid of long words? You did take a little while to answer me you know."

"I don't have fears like that. Don't you have to get ready for the meeting as well?"

Kagome blinked and bit her lip. "I should probably do something about that, shouldn't I?" Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at her.

x

 **6:00 PM**

Sesshomaru finally took a break for himself, just to allow himself a little bit of peace. He glanced through the e-mails in his inbox for some down time. However… there were a lot of e-mails that were showing concern regarding his secretary.

Now that they mentioned it, Kagome was obviously going out of her way just to be extra weird. Should that be a sign that he should be worried?

Only an hour ago was when he noticed anything remotely weird-like. How did she even find that word? Well, he might as well and see for himself just how weird she can get.

He got up from his chair and walked over to the door to open it. Kagome was typing away on the computer with a phone to her ear. Now when she was like this, there didn't appear to be anything wrong with her.

It had to have been when she was alone or maybe it had to be when she was around someone she knew really well? Even down the line like this, he still couldn't figure out where this craziness came from. It was clear that neither Bankotsu or Souta had any of this behavior. Miroku was questionable at best.

Kagome was like an entirely different group all together.

She glanced up to him and smiled, making a motion with her hand to tell him to wait. She finished up with the phone call and nodded to him in greeting.

"Would you like to get something to eat? We're going to be staying until ten today," he asked then told her. She immediately hopped out of her seat with a beaming smile.

"Lead the way!"

They ended up in the break room, which was two floors down. There were at least six other people in the vicinity without counting the cooking staff. Sesshomaru pointed to a table that was free, which she quickly claimed and waited until he came back.

In the meantime, she eyed the people in the area. Well, more like she was scanning for a victim… Her boss didn't need to know about that.

He came back with a couple of sandwiches and two sodas. She grabbed the closest sandwich and munched on it. Both of them ignored the eyes that were on them as they ate.

Perhaps coming here wasn't the brightest idea on his part even if it did serve good food…

As they were leaving, Kagome grabbed Sesshomaru's arm and yanked him back to point at someone that was two chairs away. He looked at her with a stunned expression. Where did she get that strength to do that? "What?" he inquired, narrowing his eyes in suspicion about something.

"I want that one Sess!" she stated with an air of excitement. The person in question, looked up and squeaked. Kagome turned back to her boss. "Please! I promise to take good care of him!"

The head of the company blinked in bewilderment. Then he lost all emotion and deadpanned, "No, you can't keep another human. You already have your son."

"Are you saying that Shippo is a pet?"

"I did not say such a thing."

Kagome judged him for a second then she had to make sure. "Are you sure I can't keep him?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Aw man."

x

 **7:00 PM**

"I ran out of bad news!" she shouted to the people in the hallways.

"That's nice dear," a little old lady said to her, going back to her business.

Well, at least someone answered her. That was kind of them.

x

 **8:00 PM**

"It's happening again!" Kagome gasped out. She was with Sesshomaru in the lobby, telling the lady at the front desk about something to do with an important client. She wasn't really listening…

Sesshomaru turned to her with a raised an eyebrow to her in question. "What are you talking about?"

"Can't you feel it?"

"No?"

What was she doing now? Did she not realize that they were in a work environment? Surely she had to realized that she could easily be fired for… whatever she was doing. Then he would be out of a secretary and that would be bad.

"It's happening again!" she repeated while he observed as she pointed to a random person that was coming into the building. Then she aimed her finger towards the revolving doors.

"Is she all right?" asked the lady behind the desk, eyeing Kagome with worry before glancing up to the male in charge.

He wasn't really sure at this point nor did he know how to respond to the woman…

The lady seemed to understand and dropped the subject before turning her attention back to the original question.

Kagome ignored everything and everyone to gasp every time the doors spun.

x

 **9:00 PM**

The second to last thing she did before her work day was up was when she was getting some document for her boss and had to go find her brother to finish the task.

She found him right away but didn't acknowledge that she saw him. Instead, she yelled out to anyone that was around, "Hey who wants to tie my shoes?!"

Some people didn't even bother to look over to her. The eighth floor had caught wind that she was acting weirdly today and wanted nothing to do with her when they were working. Others merely glanced over to see her in action.

Miroku was the only one that responded to her by pointing out, "You're wearing heels, Kagome." His sister looked down to her feet and laughed loudly at her silliness when she was realized she didn't have shoelaces.

"Well, then, I guess that means everyone's off the hook!"

"What am I going to do with you?" he mumbled to himself as his sister went off to complete whatever she was here for.

x

 **10:00 PM**

It was the end of the day and Kagome had packed up everything she had. Her boss said that he would be another couple of minutes before he was planning on leaving. She cackled to herself.

Time to put her plan into action!

She grabbed a desk and hauled it over and into the elevator. Quickly, she then grabbed a chair. Kagome dashed back into the elevator, grinning as the doors closed. She started making her descent down to the lobby.

A minute had passed when the doors opened and made people freeze when they saw her. "Do you have an appointment?" she asked with a smile on her face. There were only about three males that were standing in front of her, all of them looking at the other, wondering what was going on.

"Uh… you know what, I think I'm going to take the stairs," said one employee as the other two immediately took after him at the idea.

Kagome laughed when the doors closed again. She managed to do this six more times before she got to the lobby. Literally _no one_ joined her for the ride.

As she was about to get ready to get out, she felt the equipment move in a forced way and suddenly she was going back up to the top floor.

Now she was confused. What was going on?

The doors opened as she saw her boss turned boyfriend with his arms crossed over his chest and looking unamused. She laughed nervously as she noticed his eyes glance over the desk, then the chair, and then over to her. "What are you doing?" he asked dryly.

"Well…" It wasn't like she had an excuse. She just wanted to have a little fun. "Do you have an appointment?"

Sesshomaru was unimpressed. "Get out and act your age. You haven't left the building." He watched as she took the desk and chair out of the elevator. Now she was standing in it with a anxious air to her as he walked in as well. "Don't think I haven't noticed what you have been doing all day."

Well… it started out as a good idea…

x

 **11:00 PM**

Sesshomaru had gone home after work with his girlfriend. But it turned to be clear that the day wasn't over as she suddenly had a weird glint in her eyes. She wanted to do one last absurd thing before the day came to a close and her boyfriend was her perfect victim!

Grabbing his hand and forcing it to her chest, she said, "Underneath all these clothes… I am completely naked."

There was a twitch that formed on his eyebrow. "What are you doing?" he asked once again, pulling his hand away from her. There was _no way_ he was going to be doing anything with her when he had yet to figure out why she was acting way more crazy than normal.

"Don't you get it? I'm naked under—"

"I heard you the first time. If you're asking for sex, it's not happening." He left her standing at the doorway in disquiet.

She gaped at him. "I didn't even have that on my mind!"

x

 **12:00 AM**

"Hey dad? Are you busy?"

Touga looked up from his papers to see his oldest standing at the door, looking ready to throttle something. "I am a little but I can pause for a moment. What do you need?" he asked, raising an eyebrow in wonder.

His son seemed to be trying to think of a way to form his words since he took a little while before he actually said anything. In the end, he settled for cautioning, "Do you, by chance, have a straitjacket?"

"Do I really want to want why you need one?"

"No… no, you don't."

There was a moment of silence before his father admitted, "There is one in my closet in the way back, right behind some old memorabilia. It should be behind the box that says, _Inuyasha's Ballerina Days_." Another stretch of silence occurred as Sesshomaru stared at his father in apprehension. Seeing the look, he added, "Don't ask."

He slowly backed out of the room, seemingly more traumatized after asking than the thought of just needing something to help him with a problem.

But on the upside, there might be more blackmail material he could use to one up his brother.

Now he had to chase and catch his girlfriend…

x

 **1:00 AM**

Sesshomaru had finally caught his girlfriend and trapped her in the straitjacket. He had to make do with what he had and it was pure coincidence that his father had one in his closet.

He didn't question why his father had it but boy he was glad that he did. Securing Kagome from the back, he glanced back at his work. She was pouting and struggling to get out. For once, he was pleased that he knew that she wouldn't be able to get out of it. "Do you have anything to say for yourself? Or have you accepted your fate?

"It was National Absurdity Day! I was supposed to be weird!" she told with a huff.

"You haven't been weird though," he pointed out. Kagome raised an eyebrow to that; she _knew_ she was weird today though. What was he talking about? "You have been a downright nightmare. The desk in the elevator at the end of the day was the breaking point."

She practically rolled her eyes. He was being ridiculous. "That was a classic!"

He stared at her with an expressionless look before shaking his head. He picked her up and set her down on the bed in the middle of the room. "I'll let you out after you have some time to think about what you've done." He left her alone after saying his piece.

"What if I have to use the bathroom?!"

There was no answer to her question.

x

 **2:00 AM**

Her boyfriend locked her in a room, wrapped up in a straitjacket, making her think about what she did that ended her up at this point.

She tried to tell him it had been National Absurdity Day but he wasn't having it. Kagome really thought by telling him that it would let her off the hook…

x

 **3:00AM**

"Have you thought about what you did?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"I don't see anything wrong with what I did."

The door shut once again.

x

 **4:00AM**

She had fallen asleep when Sesshomaru appeared the next time. He watched her sleep for a few moments before expertly getting her out of her punishment without waking her up.

Well days were getting extremely odd for him. Technically yesterday, was the icing on the cake. Where did she get these ideas?

On second thought, he didn't want to know. He fell asleep next to her.

The straitjacket lay innocently on the floor, forgotten.

 **Words: 3,715**

 **Reviews are welcomed~**


	99. Eat a Red Apple Day - Dec 1st

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This is purely for my own amusement.**

 **If anyone gets that reference, kudos to you. :D**

 **Eat a Red Apple Day**

She bit into her apple, loudly. The crunch echoed throughout the house as Bankotsu poked his head out of his room. He merely saw his sister eating. He shook his head and went back to what he was originally doing.

She went for a second bit, this time not trying to make noise. It still brought Shippo out of the playroom. "Are you purposely trying to be loud?"

Kagome chuckled. That time she wasn't! "No~"

"That doesn't sound very convincing…"

"Shh, go back to your playing sweetheart!"

Shippo eyed his mother for a few moments before deeming that he was better if he didn't question her. He walked back to the playroom.

She devoured her apple a minute later and went to grab another. Now she was in the kitchen and her younger brother was sitting there, working on what she thought was homework.

Sitting down across from him and the noise of bitting the apple made Souta look up from his work. "Could you be any louder?" he asked, annoyed. Just to be a pest, she bit into her apple slowly, making sure that she got under her brother's skin.

"Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Of course not."

"Great, so you're bored."

"Basically."

Souta sighed and glared at his sister. The noise was grating on his nerves! "Is there a point to this or are you just here to bother me?"

"It's Eat a Red Apple Day!"

"Every time I see someone with an apple, I immediately think they're an asshole and since you're being asshole-ish now, I can see why."

"Oh my god, yush! Finally! Finally, someone understands why I was doing this!"

Her brother's confusion made her laugh.

 **Words: 283**

 **Reviews are welcomed~**


	100. Make a Gift Day - Dec 3rd

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This is purely for my own amusement.**

 **Make a Gift Day**

Inuyasha knew he heard the girls—Kagome and Rin—say that gifts from the heart were the ones that most people enjoyed more than something store bought. He wasn't really good at making things, pointed out by his brother and father, but he was sure he could totally make this work.

"What are you doing?" He jumped a foot in the air, swirling around to see who was talking to him and saw Naraku with Kouga off to the side looking at him oddly. It was Naraku that said something and he continued, "What's with all the glitter?"

"What's it to you?" he responded back, eyeing the dark haired male. There wasn't anything wrong with glitter… except for the fact that he might have bought a touch too much. Mentally he was counting the bottles that were off to his right.

Naraku moved around the area, glancing at the things that were spread on the floor in front of his friend. Squatting down, he picked up a slip of paper. He wasn't able to read it for Inuyasha snatched it from his hand. He raised an eyebrow at him. "Making something for a imaginative girlfriend? Or… boyfriend?"

Kouga snorted behind them, purposely looking away when Inuyasha glared at him. "I don't think he could even have an imaginative anything. We both know that he's not creative enough for that," he pointed out.

He completely missed when Inuyasha threw a bottle of glitter at Kouga's head with a hard enough impact that the bottle opened and went everywhere on the male and floor. "I am _so_ creative!" he shouted, defensively. Kouga sputtered and shook his hands, blinking dumbly at Inuyasha, like he couldn't believe he did what he did.

"Oh… this is war."

x

Touga and Sesshomaru were coming home with little Rin, after picking her up from school. The adults fully planned on a well welcomed nap that was calling their names. The two of them had gone to work and had to deal with incompetent people all day; they were both stressed out.

Unlocking the door and letting in Rin first, the two walked into the manor where the three were greeted to see that the entire foyer covered in ceiling to floor glitter of every color.

Inuyasha came flying into the room, skidding to a halt to throw a bottle of sparkly goodness at Kouga, who dodged and threw his own bottle. It hit Inuyasha square in the face. Kouga was wearing blue and white glitter while Inuyasha was sporting red, green, and black.

They spotted Naraku, sitting on the stairs that led upstairs, with a look of resignation that he was fated to be drenched in glitter. He looked like he didn't know whether or not he wanted to murder the other two or drown himself.

Rin's eyes lit up at the new decoration her house was covered in. She was one foot about to run into the mix but her father held her back. She pouted that he did this but maybe she would get a chance later. She looked up to the adults before noting that her grandfather looked about ready to blow a fuse. Deciding to be quiet was probably one of her smarter actions all day.

 _"Inuyasha! Freeze!"_ Touga bellowed, making Inuyasha pause in his running only for Kouga to collide straight into him and the both of them went flying. Twin groans and flailing limbs tried to move to get away from the other. However, they definitely froze when a large shadow was above them. Inuyasha looked up and proceeded to try to dig himself out of this mess. His father was having none of it. "Enough. What, in seven hells, have you done to the manor?"

The eerily calm yet deadly tone of his father had both Inuyasha and Kouga wanting nothing more than to hide. They shared a glittery look, suddenly staring at the other with wide eyes as if they were _seeing_ everything for the first time. For a brief moment, they glanced around to see the destruction and the reason why Touga was so angry.

Both of them spoke at the same time.

"It's all Kouga's fault!"

"Inuyasha started this!"

Which then turned into them glaring at the other and then into a shouting match.

"What?! This is no way my fault! You're the one that said I wasn't creative enough!"

 _"That's_ why I'm covered in glitter?! All cause you're sensitive! Christ, grow a pair!"

"Hey! I'll have you know—"

Touga picked up two now empty bottles and chucked them at the idiots. They fell silent to stare at the older male. Since they shut up, he turned his attention to Naraku, who was stilling contemplating whether or not he should hurt someone or himself. "Naraku," he said as the guy aimed his eyes at him. "What happened?"

"Kouga's partly right. Inuyasha is sensitive so much so that after I asked if he was making something for a girlfriend or boyfriend, that Kouga agreed with me and Inuyasha threw a bottle. He claimed that he was creative… and then this glittery shit happened," he explained with a frown. He starting glancing around the room to see if there was _anything_ to put him out of his misery.

Sesshomaru couldn't believe that this happened—well no, that's a lie. Something like this could easily happen when his brother was a part of it but this was… there were no words for this. How the hell was this going to be cleaned up? He watched his father rub his face before going off once again on the idiots, even Naraku, since it was apparent that he just sat there and did nothing to stop this.

Once the orders were given out, the three of them got to work on how to fix this chaotic disorder. Inuyasha and Kouga were grumbling to themselves, all the while blaming the other for this mess. Naraku wished he was anywhere but here, glaring at nothing in particular.

As for what Inuyasha had been doing before all this happened; a small, innocently gifted wrapped present, lay on the floor forgotten.

 **Words: 1,026**

 **Reviews are welcomed~**


	101. CCA Day - Dec 16th

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This is purely for my own amusement.**

 **Chocolate Covered Anything Day**

Kagome had a squeeze bottle of chocolate in one hand and a bowl of strawberries in the other. She layered the chocolate all over the fruit and place the first victim in her mouth.

Her moaning attracted her boyfriend, who had just gotten home from work. Curious, he went to the living room to see Kagome. It was sinful at what she was doing and like a moth to a flame, he was next to her in moments. "What are you doing?" he questioned.

"Since it's Chocolate Covered Anything Day, I thought I would eat something that is practically god food. Strawberries and chocolate is the best combo," she answered immediately with a moan of delight.

"And you celebrate it with food covered in chocolate?"

"Yep!"

There was a glint in his eyes that had Kagome flushing as he said, "I can think of another way to _eat_ it."

This is how Kagome found out about Sesshomaru's chocolate obsession and she was all for letting him have his way.

 **Words: 169**

 **Review are welcomed~**


	102. Ugly Sweater Day - Dec 19th

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This is purely for my own amusement.**

 **A/N: All of these sweaters are actual ones except for Kouga's, I made that one up… or at least I think I did lol. If not, then don't mind me…**

 **Ugly Sweater Day**

It was known that Kagome would do just about anything to make things insane. She invited everyone over to her house so that they could participate in something that was for sure going to be fun. There were her brothers' friends, the Taisho's, her friends—Sango and someone that had come to visit her that she hadn't introduced to anyone just yet, the children, and of course her brothers since they couldn't exactly get away…

"Thank you all for coming today!" she announced with a smile. "Today is Ugly Sweater Day and I see some absolute treasures!"

"Not as bad as the one you certainly have on…" Inuyasha said, eyeing the sweater that Kagome was wearing. There were voices of agreement somewhere in the background but it couldn't be pin pointed at who was agreeing with him.

Looking down to the sweater that she was wearing immediately brought a grin to her face. She was wearing a sweater that was skin toned of the upper body of a man with a hairy front _and_ back. Of course to make it worse, there were tattoos to go along with it. One the right arm, there was a deer head that was mounted. On the left arm, there were presents, candy canes, a single snowman, an a gingerbread man.

There was a skull with a Santa hat on the right breast. Across the stomach was the word, Christmas and underneath it was a gingerbread girl with the words on top of her saying, _Eat Me._ On the other side, there was a Christmas tree with small decorations.

To make things fun and funnier, on the nipples there were two hooks, where it was clear that Kagome had added to the design of placing two things that dangle; one red, one green, ornaments. Of course to top it off, she had wrapped some lights—they were lit and dancing—around her neck. Still grinning, she answered, "This is a classic!"

"Classic she says," Naraku muttered with a shake of his head. "I'm kinda glad that I didn't do something _that_ dramatic…" He was wearing a black sweater with white lettering saying, _Someone Shoot Me For Wearing This._ Simple and to the point as he liked it.

Kagome made a motion with her hand and said, "Bang, bang."

"Nice try," he began. "But I think I meant for real."

"But then I would be sad if you were gone." She even gave a sad pout to him. He pointedly looked away with his cheeks a soft red hue now.

Inuyasha mocked him the moment he caught sight of the flushed face, "Is that red I see on your face? She's taken you idiot."

"Shut up… why must you always state the obvious?"

"It's fun and it makes you miserable. It's a win-win in my book."

Naraku was clearly unhappy at what Inuyasha said. "Go bug someone else." He then left to go sulk.

Inuyasha did in fact go bug someone else. He went to bug the host. "Hey Kags."

The woman looked up from staring off into space and raised an eyebrow at him. "You know it's supposed to be ugly right?" She pointed to the thing he was wearing. He was wearing a sweater with a reindeer crapping on it. It was weird, not ugly.

"It's a bullshit sweater day right?"

"You almost had it. It's Ugly Sweater Day." It was as if he wasn't paying attention the first time around when she told everyone what day it was. He merely rolled his eyes at her bs holiday. As if understanding that eye roll, she added, "It's not stupid!" She left to go find her friend.

Finding Sango was easy. All she had to do was follow the groans of pain, courtesy of Miroku. Sango was in turtleneck with a naked Santa with a present covering his package. He was laying down in front of a fireplace with a drink in his hand. "Whoa, where did you find that one?" she questioned, unable to tear her eyes away.

"Got it off of eBay."

"That site is scary at best. You found a gem, that's for sure."

Miroku groaned, looking up at the women and stated, "I wouldn't call it a gem…"

Kagome laughed nervously. "Now that I'm looking at it more, I think I take back what I said." Sango snickered at her, knowing that she scared and probably scarred her friend.

The two of looked over to the man on the ground just to see what he was in. Kagome's nervous laugh turned real when she read, _When I think of you, I touch my elf._ Kouga made his way over to the laughter and then understood what caused it.

"I see what you did there," he told. Miroku smirked and wiggled his eyebrows as Kouga looked everywhere but at the pervert. "It's still funny. Where'd you get it?"

"Oddly enough at a flea market that I saw when I was driving home."

He man looked at him strangely. "You have bizarre luck, you know that?" The smirk never left and only widened that let Kouga know that his friend knew he did. He noticed Miroku staring at his vest. "What?"

"What, did a three year old make that?"

"No," he said with a scowl. "I made it myself."

 _"Oh."_ Miroku whistled and pretended that he never said anything in the first place as he inched away from Kouga. Sango crackled at that action as she followed after him.

Inuyasha came out of nowhere again and his eyes lit up, after reading the vest. It read, _Let's get hammered._ "That's an excellent idea!"

A second passed and everyone that was in the room with him, yelled out, "NO!" Kouga facepalmed as Inuyasha deflated.

Kagome catch sight of her other friend and squealed, running over to the woman. Eyes watched her do this. "You made it! I'm so glad!"

"Kagome…" she murmured. "I slept over."

"Oh yeah… well I'm still glad you made it! Today is a special day!"

"Yes, that's what you said over the phone as well." The young woman stayed close to Kagome once she realized that she had some attention on herself. She glanced back to her friend and talked softly, "Your… sweater is terrifying."

"I know! It's beautiful!"

"Beautiful is not the word I would've used…"

Her friend turned her attention onto the jumper she was wearing and couldn't help but gape at it. She knew just want kind of girl her friend was and was shocked that she would be willing to wear it. "Shiori, how— _who_ made you wear that?" Kagome inquired.

With a giggle, she replied, "No one. It was the only innocent shirt that I could find."

Kagome shifted her eyes; it was possible that the dirty joke simple went right over Shiori's head. She debated whether or not she should say anything but since Shiori didn't see anything wrong with it, she might as not too. It wasn't going to be her fault if someone else pointed it out.

The wording on the jumper was being said by an unhappy Christmas tree and said, _I don't want your balls on me!_

It only took a few short minutes before someone came over to the two of them and requested, "Would you let me put my balls on your tree instead?"

Shiori looked horrified at what the male was implying as Kagome stifled a laugh in the background, offering no help whatsoever. "Excuse me?"

"I'm sure I'd look pretty against you." The woman that followed this male was Sango and she whacked her boyfriend over his head once again as he hissed in pain.

"I'm so sorry about him. He was dropped on his head when he was young." Sango pushed Miroku out of Shiori's line of sight as the woman turned her attention onto Kagome.

"What was he talking about?"

Kagome panicked and said the first thing that came to her mind, "Uh… I never know with Miroku. You learn to block him out. Don't worry about it Shi. It's fine." The smile that Kagome gave her seemed to comfort her. Kagome let out a sigh of relief.

Deciding that she needed a distraction, she called over Inuyasha, who came over with a cup of drink in his hand. The second that he saw the woman standing next to Kagome, he nearly dropped his drink. "What's up?" He clearly didn't trust his voice to say more.

"This is Shiori. She's a really good friend of mine. Shi, this is Inuyasha. He's one of my brother's really good friends. Inuyasha, can you show Shiori around and introduce her to everyone? I need to play host a little better than I have been." She didn't even hear his answer before disappearing and laughed a little.

She found her brother, Bankotsu, sitting on the couch watching tv. He had her boyfriend sitting next to him with Miroku and Naraku off to the side but it was clear they were all talking to one another. She was staring at the pole-neck sweater he had on. The picture in the middle was of an alien with a probe and Santa on the examining table with his pants down. It was definitely a close second to hers.

Sesshomaru asked, "Bank, is there something you would like to share with the class?"

Bankotsu looked genuinely confused as the male motioned at the thing he was wearing. It still didn't click in his brain at what he was really asking. "What are you talking about?"

"Well—" He got cut off as he glared at Miroku.

"What he means to say is that since you have a somewhat… possibly questionable…" Miroku trailed, suddenly he wasn't all that sure what he wanted to say.

Kagome laughed as they looked over to her. She questioned her brother, "Have you told your friends about your you know what?"

"I haven't…"

"You probably should~" She walked off and over to the children.

Bankotsu now had his friends glancing over him as if trying to understand what Kagome was just talking about. He sighed and said, "Think of it like this. Take what you see on the sweater, apply it to myself, and what do you get?"

Naraku came over closer to bluntly inquired, "Are you gay?" Kouga heard that from where he was and leaned against what he was sitting in to listen better. Bankotsu gaped at him. The dark haired male waited but judging from the silence, he added, "It's okay you know. I don't judge. You have a boyfriend?"

The male in question flushed but shook his head. "No, I don't… you're really okay with this?"

Sesshomaru shrugged. "It's your life. Why would we hate you for that? Plus, I already figured you swung a different way when you let Naraku flirt with you." The two he mentioned gawked at him. "And of course as an added bonus, I have the perfect blackmail." They knew _exactly_ what he was talking about. Simpering, he got up and decided to find his girlfriend, leaving behind some stunned friends.

He found her with his family and her brother and son. Souta didn't participate in this holiday; he was so lucky. Then again, neither had his father. He was somewhat jealous that they didn't have to do anything to embarrass themselves.

The children had a theme for their ugly sweaters; dinosaurs. Shippo was wearing one with a T-rex that was eating a Christmas tree that read, _I ate Christmas._ It was cute. Rin was wearing something similar with a T-rex, but the difference was that hers was so much more derpy. It was just existing with its tiny arms while wearing a Santa hat. Judging by Kagome's feedback, Rin was winning as Shippo pouted.

Kagome turned around and smiled when she saw Sesshomaru. They were still in the room where everyone could hear everything. Now everyone had their ears ready for whatever was about to be said since Kagome didn't respond to her boyfriend's sweater.

And react she did.

Sesshomaru was wearing a sweater that was design to look like a present. Her immediate question was, "Does that mean I can unwrap you?"

All eyes went wide at hearing that. Sesshomaru didn't have an immediate response; he was still staring at her like he couldn't believe she just said that.

"It does now," he said with a grin.

 **Words: 2,071**

 **Reviews are welcomed~**


	103. A'phabet Day or No L Day - Dec 25th

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This is purely for my own amusement.**

 **A'phabet Day or No "L" Day**

Souta strode into the kitchen, seeing his sister studying something. "What are you doing?" he asked, peering over to see what she was staring at so hard.

"I'm trying to see if I can ta'k without the need to say anything with a 'etter."

"With what?" Now he sounded confused. He accused himself with being way too curious.

"'etter."

He shook his head as he barked for his brother, "Bank!"

"Yeah?" he answered back, from a different area in the house.

"Come quick. Kagome's doing something out of the norm again." Bankotsu came over and stared at his sister in wonder. "Go on, speak weird."

"I'm not ta'king weird'y. You just don't understand what rea'y is going on."

"Is one of your bs thingys?"

"It's not bs! It's comp'ete truths! They're actua' ho'idays!"

Her brother groaned, thinking that this was going to lead to a headache. "Oh god, you were right. She is speaking odd."

"Yeah, so what do we do?"

"Uh… just consent to her doing this weird task I guess?"

"I was afraid you'd say that…"

 **Words: 178**

 **Reviews are welcomed~**


	104. Christmas - Dec 25th

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This is purely for my own amusement.**

 **A/N: Happy Holidays everyone!**

 **Christmas**

Kagome was with her son and heading over to the Taisho's. Her brothers had decided that the two of them were going to take Souta to a friend's house and do Christmas there. She summed it up that she got ditched but she was okay with it.

She and Shippo already had a ton of gifts… well Shippo didn't really. He only had the ones that he wanted to give Rin. Kagome had everything else for everyone. His mother had everything covered, like she always did.

When she wasn't being insane.

She watched as Shippo ran up the door, knocking rapidly as she pulled the wagon of goodies behind her. Kagome shook her head happily; Shippo was adorable. Or high on sugar; same thing to her.

Touga answered the door with a smile at seeing the excited Shippo. He motioned the kid inside, who bolted in squealing in enthusiasm for seeing his friend. "Hello there Kagome," he greeted with another smile as he opened the door more to allow the wagon and Kagome into the manor.

"Good morning! Hope we're not too early… or late," she replied with a ponder at the end. She wasn't all that sure at what time she was pushed herself out the house, now that she thought about it.

"Nonsense," he said. "You could never be either." Kagome gave him a look that said that she doubted him a hundred percent. Touga chucked at her lightly. "You know where the living room is. You can unpack the gifts there while I go find my boys…"

x

Touga found his boys playing a fighting game upstairs in Inuyasha's room. Shippo already made a nest near Rin as they, together, watched the brothers try to outdo the other. "Boys, Kagome's here," he told but neither even so much as twitched that they heard him.

Rin and Shippo shared a glance at each other, giggling to themselves about something only they understood. Touga walked around the room, looking for the outlet that connected to the tv. Video games weren't allowed anymore.

His face lit up when he found it. The second the tv turned off, cries of, "Shit! I was so close to beating this guy!"

"Kagome is here. Sesshomaru, be a good boyfriend and go help her. Inuyasha, you are coming with me to deal with food," Touga ordered, leaving no room to argue. Inuyasha bowed his head in defeat.

x

Kagome had mostly piled her gifts under the tree when she felt arms grab her from behind. Giggling, she glanced up and said, "Hey Sess."

His head was resting on her head while he peered down to the things that she brought with her. "You know… you didn't have to get us anything." The look she gave made him chuckle. "Then again, I suppose, it would be odd if you didn't."

"Hush," she giggled. "When do we get to open everything?"

"After breakfast. Dad has been working all morning for this. We'll have to be patient," he answered with a huff. It was clear that he wanted to open them now. In the end, everyone was a child when it came to opening presents.

She smiled at that. "Is it just your family plus Shippo and I for today?"

He nodded to her. "Yes. I can't imagine your brothers being here… not that they couldn't be here but Inuyasha thought it would be better with more immediate family and you're my girlfriend, so you count into that."

"That's strangely nice of him to think of us…"

"He voiced it to dad as well and even he thought that it would be a good idea. I didn't question it much. Why, did you want your brothers here?"

Kagome shook her head terribly fast. "Goodness no! As luck would have it though, they all got to spend time with mom. Of course mom wasn't all that happy that I didn't come but I told her the situation. However, she wants to have you for dinner tonight so there's that…"

The look of horror that appeared on his face would have her laughing for days to come. That was too priceless.

x

Once breakfast had been eaten and everyone was full, they all made their way into the living room to open gifts. All were excited and eager, and Kagome decided that she was going to be that started off a chain of events.

Kagome handed two gifts to Rin from her, who was thrilled that the woman thought about her. "I hope you enjoy that. I figured it would be useful some time to time," she told with a smile.

Rin ripped into the wrapping paper with gusto. Her eyes lit up at seeing beautifully designed fancy white dresses, complete with glitter and rhinestones. She gasped in awe. "Miss Kagome, it's so pretty! Thank you so much!" She grabbed the other gift that came with the dresses. It was a stuffed elephant; it was adorable! "Oh cute! Thank you! I love all of them!"

"Oh, I'm so glad. I had fun picking them all out." Rin bear hugged Kagome before going back to admire her new set of clothes. Kagome handed Touga his two gifts as well once Rin was thoroughly distracted.

"You didn't have to get me anything," he began as he stared at the presents on his lap now. He heard her chuckle before he calmly opened both of the gifts. There were a set I limited edition cookbooks from his favorite chefs and a new red sweater, something of which he immediately noted was extremely warm. "Kagome, these are amazing. Where did you find these?"

"Honestly, I believe I found them in a thrift store. It was really surprising that someone would just leave those there since they should be cherished but I'm glad you like them." She smiled towards him. "And the sweater, I made that."

"I love the intricate work and it's super warm," he chirped with a grin. He watched her beam with appreciation as she handed her gifts to his son.

Kagome glanced on to her boyfriend as the book she found brought onto the floor. Sesshomaru picked it up and said, "Pranks to do to your Brother…" He flipped through a couple of pages as a smirk slowly appeared on his face while his brother frowned at this. "Well little brother, looks like we're going to have fun this coming year."

"I'm not going to enjoy this new year," Inuyasha mumbled.

Holding the book in his hand, he turned to Kagome. "You know me well."

"I figured it work be fun especially if I can join in on the fun." She pointed to the other present. "Before you open that one, I just want you to know that the craving on it was hundred percent designed by me. Hopefully it meets your approval."

He took a moment to let that sink in as he grabbed the longer box. Using a knife to open the box, he lifted the top and his jaw dropped a little. The box contained a wooden sword with detailed cravings of cranes with clouds. "This is beautiful." He looked up to her and locked eyes with her. "Thank you for this."

"You're welcome!" Inuyasha grabbed the gift that said his name in Kagome's haul without her handing it to him. She gave him a playful glare and a pout. "I'm not all that sure if you read… but maybe at least one of them will catch your interest."

"Hey! I'm not dumb!"

Kagome blinked in confusion. "I didn't imply that… I just didn't know if you read or not. Um… enjoy?"

His present were books, of course, and the first one read, _How to Cook With Less Ingredients._ He raised an eyebrow then chuckled. That actually makes a lot of sense now that he thought about it. The other book definitely got his attention; _Tired of Pranks? Here's How to Get Them Back!_ "Wait… you encourage pranks to Sess but you also are trying to stop them through me? Or encourage them to happen as well."

"Yep! I figured since I wasn't here for the all out dare war, I might as well be there for the prank war," she giggled as Inuyasha clearly seemed to be interested. She would also swear, she saw a weird glint in her boyfriend's eyes. Kagome handed her son the rest of the gifts.

Shippo proceeded to receive a completely derpy fox stuffed animal, of which he hugged its life out, and a whole new wardrobe. He was stunned at seeing all the things that he would be able to wear either today or at a later date. He hugged his mother with all his might and mumbling out thank you to her.

She patted his head in a loving manner as Touga addressed her, "Time for your gifts from me." She glanced up to him and grabbed the gift that he was holding out to her. "Enjoy."

Kagome gently opened the wrapping to reveal a beautiful sweater trench coat. Immediately, she placed the coat on herself. Truth be told, she was freezing. In a much small box with a bow, presented her a thin silver bracelet. It was simple yet oh so pretty. "Oh they're lovely. I love them, thank you so much!" She stood up to hug the older male, who chuckled and hugged back.

"And this is for Shippo. Let me know if you want help building that," Touga smirked. The look on his face was filled with mischief; a look that made Kagome worry a little.

Shippo looked up to Touga before diving into unwrapping his present. He gasped when the box showed that it was _How to Build Your Own Train Set_ and then had a moment of just admiring the toy. Rin too joined into looking over everything. The two of them started whispering to one another on what they planned on doing. But not before Shippo exclaimed happily, "Thank you sir! This was awesome!"

Touga laughed at him, amused. He threw the next gift at his youngest son's head but was annoyed when Inuyasha merely caught it mid air. "Cheater."

"You tried to kill me."

"I did not."

Inuyasha stuck his tongue out at his father while opening the gift. The newest game that he had been saving up for, dropped into his lap. His eyes widened in a mix of stunned horror; happy horror but horror nonetheless. "How did you manage to pull a fast one on me?! I didn't even notice that you were listening to me when I was talking about the game."

"I have my ways. You're welcome by the way." Touga looked far too smug after saying that.

His son couldn't help but gape at him. Inuyasha then open the other half of the presents. Normally he was irritated when people got him clothes, but he wasn't about to complain with pajama pants; he silently admitted to himself that he needed them… He received two sets of pants; one had a series of different breeds of puppies on them, while the other was plaid of white, black, and red. This time, he merely nodded his thanks as his father rolled his eyes.

Touga had to get up and go into another room to bring out his gift for his other son. Sesshomaru watched in wary for a moment before noticing that was his father was holding was a suitcase and an envelope. He set the suitcase in front of Sesshomaru, then handed him the white envelope.

Sesshomaru opened it and picked out the slips of paper. His eyes widened at seeing what was in his hand. There were two round trip tickets to England set for next year's Valentine's Day. He sat in silence for a moment before handing the tickets over to his girlfriend, who gaped at the sight. Sesshomaru stood up to side hug his father. "Thanks."

"Anytime. I hope you two use them." He smiled widely, almost like he knew something they didn't. It really wouldn't surprise him if he did to be honest.

Rin got a cute kimono; it's colors were orange and cream squares with green circles in the pattern; one all blue sundress, and six sets of coloring books with colored pencils. "I'm going to be so pretty!"

"But you're already pretty," Kagome pointed out with a grin.

"More pretty then!" Everyone laughed at her starry eyes. She was twirling around with the dresses. "Thank you grandpa!"

"Somehow dad and I were on the same wave length," Inuyasha started, gaining an odd look from his father. He handed Kagome a card. Now he was getting weirder looks from everyone in the room. Did he not think through his gift? Why a card?

However, what fell out of the card, bewildered Kagome. "Wait… is this what I think it is?" she asked as her eyes scanned the papers. In her hands were tickets to Majestic Resort and Spa. The card read, _I'm not good with gifts but I figured this was a win-win. I normally don't encourage whatever it is that you do with my brother, but you can use this at anytime for some 'couple time' whenever you want. Have fun?_

"Yeah…" Inuyasha was completely uncomfortable and thought that his present was entirely underrated. He knew it wasn't anything big but he supposed it was good when Kagome wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh thank you Inu! I love it!" Heck, even his brother, once he saw what was given, gave him a nod of appreciation. It was such an odd feeling for Inuyasha.

Feeling the need to get the attention off for him, he told Shippo to go over to behind the tree. The tyke listened and walked over to the tree, then he squealed. "Oh my gosh! Mama, he got me a motorbike!" It was for kids… but still!

Kagome's eyes narrowed on her friend, who whistled and pretended that he did no such thing. She doesn't know what to think at seeing that.

Touga facepalmed; Rin looked on in awe and Sesshomaru didn't know whether or not to hurt his brother… he was leaning towards throttling him. "Inu! Why?!" Kagome protested for a second.

"Hey! In my defense, I thought it was good idea! Dad gave me one when I was young so I didn't see any harm in giving your kid one. Plus! Look how happy he is," Inuyasha countered. He thought it was good gift. He had to do something after thinking that his gift to Kagome was bad…

Kagome didn't know how to feel about this and Inuyasha was right. Shippo was ecstatic.

Inuyasha got his brother a prosthetic arm. Sesshomaru held it in his hand with an odd look on his face. Turning his attention onto the weird spawn that was his brother, he cautioned, "What the actual fu—" A throat cleared next to him and he changed his words by saying instead, "What the actual hell?"

Inuyasha shrugged with a laugh. "For shitte and giggles?" At the with that word, it didn't sound like the actual curse word. Kagome let it slide… for now. "I thought it was funny."

"There's no back story for this?" he wondered.

"Nope! I just thought it would be funny to see your reaction. Nice reaction by the way."

"I hate you."

"Likewise."

"Boys," Touga sighed as Inuyasha moved to another room. Sometimes he wished he didn't have such dumb sons.

The male returned shortly after with a pick Audi car, kids version edition. All the adults sighed in defeat as Inuyasha smirked, knowing that he was the awesome uncle and or friend that gave out cool things.

Sesshomaru shook his head at his brother's idiotic tendencies. He always wonders how that idiot was born into this family. He grabbed his gifts and started with his girlfriend, setting the ones for her in front of her body.

There was an oddly shaped one and softly tearing the wrapping away, she saw that it was a mug of a panda with a Santa hat on it. It was adorable! The next present was of a photo album and as she flipped through it, she noted that it only consisted on photos of the two of them having fun and getting into trouble. She just had to question how in the hell he managed all of this; she didn't even know that they were being taken! But she still loved it all the same.

The last box was small. She popped the top off to see a beautiful silver chained necklace with a crescent moon and dangling stars. She handed the necklace to him and presented her neck to him so he could put it on her. It was evident that Sesshomaru was glad that she liked it before helping her put it on. She then turned around fast and hugged him tightly. "It's beautiful, I love it!"

He merely smiled at her and slid a decently sized box over to Shippo, who tore into it with enthusiasm. It was a remote controlled monster trunk, complete with lights and loud noises.

Just so he could annoy Kagome from a distance had been his thought process when buying the toy. And judging by her look she was aiming at him, she knew exactly what he had been thinking. "You suck," she deadpanned as he laughed quietly.

"You're welcome. Now, even if you weren't already, can think of me when you hear all those sounds."

"I'll never sleep again," she sighed dramatically but all the while, playful as well. He nudged her in response. She poked him back with a giggle.

Shippo laughed at their inactions before giving his mother his gift. Kagome beamed down to him and opened it. It was pillow that read, _I love that you're my mom_. Her eyes teared up a little at reading that and scooped up her munchkin in a hug. It was clear that she wasn't about to let him go anytime soon now. "It's wonderful Ship. Thank you."

"You're the best!" He grinned at her and then pointed to something near Rin and said, "That's for you~"

The girl in question blinked in wonder then smiled. She grabbed the thing that he had pointed to and unwrapped the present. There was a set of accessories that she could design her hair with that she oohed at. "Pretty! Thanks!"

Shippo cuddled further into his mother's arms after she said that.

Rin had been watching her father react to his girlfriend with a smile. She loved that he was happy and relaxed enough to be social… or an extent of course. She plopped herself next to her father after she handed something… or attempted to—she had to get help from her uncle—and give it to her best friend.

"Whoa, cool!" he shouted and Kagome let him go just to watch him dive into his present. It was a big blue bean bag; it was clear that it was big enough to hold the two of them, especially since Rin joined after she set aside the gift for her dad in front of him.

Sesshomaru unwrapped the horribly deformed package and read it. It was a sign that said, _If dad can't fix it, we're screwed_. It got him to laugh so it was worth it.

Heck, it got everyone to laugh once it was shown to them as well.

It was a happy Christmas indeed.

 **Words: 3,252**

 **Reviews are welcomed~**


	105. Card Playing Day - Dec 28th

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This is purely for my own amusement.**

 **Card Playing Day**

"Wait, wait, wait, _you_ want us all to play games where we strip?" Inuyasha asked with a look of disbelief on his face. "Bank, do you realize just how weird that is?"

Bankotsu didn't at all seem like there was anything wrong and answered, "Inu, I don't see where there is a problem. We all have seen each other, on more than one account, under many circumstances. Unless it's cause you're self-conscious about yourself then I guess I see your point or maybe it's cause you're a chicken. I could see that more than the first one actually."

The guys snickered as Inuyasha yelled, "I'm no chicken!" It was clear that that was all the male heard from his friend.

"Let's play for shits and giggles and pretend the new year isn't coming up soon."

Inuyasha sighed in defeat as Bankotsu grinned. He handed out the cards to everyone; they were starting with _Go Fish._ He had planned for this and purposely wore extra clothes and from what he could see, everyone else did too except for Inuyasha. Perhaps there was a reason he had been protesting…

A couple of socks and gloves were thrown about, away from where they were sitting. The game went by fast so they didn't lose a lot of clothing. Then they played _War._

Kouga lost his scarf, another sock, and one leg warmer. He and Sesshomaru, who was wearing all his clothes, minus his socks, were the ones that still have a ton of clothes on. Naraku lost a fare share of clothes; his jacket, all his wristbands, and gloves, and his pants.

Inuyasha was sitting in his boxers already.

Miroku lost his shirt and undershirt, his belt, and pants. He still had his under armor since it was freezing outside so he wasn't that close to losing but he was getting there. Bankotsu removed his shirt, pants, socks, and his scarf.

And this is how Kagome found them all.

She made her way over to her boyfriend and leaned on his head. "What'cha doing and can I join in?" she questioned, making the boys pause in their game to considering the idea.

They all looked to Sesshomaru to see what his response was since it was by now that they knew that the guy had jealous issues. "You think you handle strip card games?"

"I can handle better than Inuyasha," she countered as Inuyasha glared at her as the others chuckled at that.

"You'll lose," he said.

"We'll see about that."

x

Kagome couldn't help but smirk at what was going on in front of her. All six guys had pillows covering their crotches.

She had pitied them, especially when she said that she didn't want to see anything regarding her brothers. Of course the others had protested and Sesshomaru was clearly pissed at her having to see anyone but him, so she said that they could cover with a pillow. She'd burn them later anyways…

"So, what was this about me losing?"

They were no longer grinning and now trying their damnedest to not look at the woman that was sitting there with all of her clothes when she first came to them. How was this fair?

It was at this that they all realized at the same time that it was probably her dumb luck that had them all in this situation. Anything to do with stripping now had bad idea written all over it… Bankotsu regretted ever saying anything at all.

Sesshomaru glared at her as she innocently waved at him. His glare then was aimed at Bankotsu. "This is all your fault."

"Yeah… don't remind me."

"Oh I will never let you live this down."

The door to the house opened up and Souta froze. He immediately took notice of the guys, all equally naked, and then the smirk on his sister's face. Everyone looked up to him and saw the deduction of how this came to be on his face as he inquired, "Dare I ask what holiday you came up with today sis?"

"Well I don't think any of the guys follow my holidays as much as I'd like but now that I think about, it is Card Playing Day so maybe one of you did look up the date?" she queried with a tilt of her head.

"You already said that none of the guys follow your holidays so technically you answered your own question," Souta pointed out.

"I just wanted to play card games that didn't include poker since Sess _always fucking wins_ ," Bankotsu said, gritting his teeth as Sesshomaru pointedly looked away. He couldn't exactly deny that since it was the truth.

"Perhaps you should get better at the game than you wouldn't have him winning as often." He glared at his sister. Kagome merely smiled back at him.

Souta shook his head at this. "So what card game made them all lose?"

"Notice my hand? Look at how red it is." Kagome motioned to said hand that she was talking about. Souta's eyes wandered, traveling over to her hand and saw that her right hand was rather red, like she said.

It was clear that he was trying to wreck his brain for the right card game but was coming up with a whole lot of nothing. Then he really thought about it. "Oh, Slap Jack?"

"Yes!"

"Damn it sis! No wonder you were quick to request that game!" Miroku whined as his brother groaned as if remembering something. At the confused looks he was getting, he explained, "That's the one card game that Kagome's actually super good at. She's really good with her hands."

There was silence until he realized what he said, then he smirked and wiggled his eyebrows. Kagome shifted her eyes once she noticed her boyfriend's stare on her.

Sesshomaru simpered, "Really now? Perhaps you'd like to use those hands for something else?" Suddenly Kagome didn't have the upper hand as her face flushed harshly at his implications.

"EW!" Souta gagged. "I really _didn't_ need to hear that! Ugh!" Inuyasha felt somewhat nauseous that that was said and wasted no time in standing up. "Holy shit! My eyes!"

"Dude! Cover up!" Kouga yelled as Inuyasha yelped. It was almost like he had forgotten he was naked. Inuyasha covered himself up with his hands, while looking for his clothes.

"It's not like it's not something you haven't seen Kouga," Naraku said. Kouga gaped at him. "I mean, you have one too and it's probably smaller than his."

"You know it's not, you've seen it."

Souta wished he never walked into the house. He should've gone anywhere but home. "I'm just going to go wash out my brain and blind myself with acid," he muttered, walking as far away as possible.

"We all know that out of all of us, the ones that have decent cojones are you and Sess but I'm totally a close third!" Kouga felt the need to be defensive. Miroku snorted.

"You are nowhere near a third; that's Bankotsu and don't try to deny that."

He spluttered and glared at his friend. Naraku simply smirked wickedly as if that was exactly the reaction he was looking for. "Naraku, stop riling up Kouga," Sesshomaru chided.

"If anything, please take your sexual tension you two have going on, into another room. Maybe playing strip Slap Jack was a bad idea," Kagome commented before both the males in question stared at her like she had lost her mind. "Or is it Kouga and Inuyasha that have that sexual tension? I really don't know anymore."

Inuyasha stumbled at hearing that and went face first to the ground. He had been trying to get his pants on at that moment so now he was ass up with his face smashed on the floor. All eyes went to him and before anyone knew anything, everyone was laughing at how ridiculous this turned out.

 **Words: 1,320**

 **Reviews are welcomed~**


	106. New Year's Day, Repeated - Jan 1st

**A/N: Yikes! I've finished! Thanks for sticking with the story! It means a lot to me.**

 **New Year's Day, Repeated**

Sesshomaru watched as his brother drunkenly danced around in the living room. Why did there have to be alcohol on the big holidays? He was sitting with his girlfriend at the moment staring at the mess of what drunken brothers could cause. And Touga had taken all of this in stride; Sesshomaru wasn't sure how he did it nor did he question it.

Kagome had a camera and was currently recording Inuyasha and her brothers; why he never thought of doing that, he would never know. He was always looking for ways to blackmail his brother. This would be a example; he knew that Inuyasha wouldn't remember anything in the morning and he would finally have proof.

"So, what's your new year's resolution Sess?" she asked, not putting the camera away. She was staring at her son, who was trying to imitate Inuyasha's drunken ways while trying to dance with Rin. It was simply adorable!

He observed her for a moment before glancing back to where his family was. "What's yours?" It wasn't that he was ignoring her, it's just that he didn't have one. He already had what he wanted; he didn't need anything else.

"To spend time with my family and friends, more so than I have been doing," she responded immediately. "This year's resolution actually came true, which is odd since it almost never does."

"What did you set your mind into doing?"

She looked over to him, smiling. "Oddly enough, I didn't set my mind to look forward to anything. I simply asked for something new to happen in my life, for something to bring joy back into my life."

Sesshomaru chuckled. "Are you sure that that's what you asked for? You have been crazy all year and from what Inuyasha says, it's a normal thing for you. What more joy could you ask for?" She laughed at his thought.

"I'm not crazy! Just eccentric!"

"Bankotsu warned me about dating you, you know." She gawked at him. "He said the same thing. Clearly I didn't listen."

"Good thing you didn't!" Kagome looked back to her son, who was now trying to drag Touga into the mix. He wanted nothing to do with dancing. It was amusing to see. Instead he decided to dance with Vex. "I make life more interesting."

"That's for sure." Sesshomaru knew that his family was thoroughly distracted for what he wanted to ask Kagome, so his eyes slowly glanced over to his girlfriend's brothers. Two of the three were heavily drunk. That would work out for him. Turning back to the woman, he said, "Kagome, there's something I want to ask you."

"You should know by now you can ask me anything."

Taking a breath, he started, "It's the start of a new year and I'm hoping for it to be as crazy as this one." Kagome tried to protest once again that she wasn't crazy. He held up a hand to stop her as he grinned at her. "So there is only something that would complete this nut house." He gestured to other members in the house. "I already have you in my life but I want more." He saw as her eyes widened at what he was hinting at. "Will you marry me?"

He got up from his seat and kneeled, revealing a box with a very pretty ring inside it. Kagome practically dropped the camera she was holding. "Are you serious?"

"I'm on the ground aren't I?"

"Oh my god, yes! Of course I will!"

Suddenly, cheers from the supposedly distracted family members, erupted from behind them. Sesshomaru placed the ring on her finger as Kagome flung herself at her fiancé. "Damn! Kagome's gonna be married before us!" Souta exclaimed, eyes wide.

"At least you and Miroku have girlfriends! I'm gonna be alone for forever!" Bankotsu complained loudly, staggering a little to balance himself as his sister barked with laughter.

"That means we get to tease you for the rest of your single life!"

As Sesshomaru brought her closer to the others, he said, "I'm sure Miroku could introduce you to a friend." The male gave him a disbelief expression.

"You and the guys are my only friends though! And Miroku doesn't have any friends that are girls so unless Kouga or Naraku suddenly had a sex change, I'm not taking you up on that offer."

Kagome couldn't resist it. She cheekily asked, "Just to be clear, that means you'd date Kouga or Naraku if they were women?" Her brother grabbed the nearest bottle of alcohol and down at least half, possibly trying to drink away that thought. All of them laughed as Kagome leaned into her fiancé, looking up to him with a smile that was radiant as the sun. "I can't imagine my life without you."

"I can't wait for the repeat of the holidays to commence."

"That's right!" Her eyes lit up. "Now I get to drag you along since you now know some of them!" He resisted the urge to bang his head against the nearest wall. "And I didn't even do all of them. Oh this year will be fun~"

He was doomed.

If he could've said anything to his past self, he would've told him to run.

 **Words: 874**

 **And it's come to a beautiful end. Thanks for everyone that's stayed throughout this story, you're awesome! Please review~**

 **A/N: I wanted to take a moment and thank everyone that stayed throughout the story. I also wanted to say that, this entire story was supposed to be random or just moments that go based off the holiday. Some of the chapters connected and showed some form of a plot but really, I've never been good at making a plot so random was my friend in this lol**

 **I'm sorry to those that were confused. I was confused myself for the beginning of the story. My thought process was that it takes time for a bond to form, while throwing some the cast into the mix since it's more crazy that way. Six months was a long enough wait too so… Eventually it got put together.**


End file.
